Champion Of Helix: The Ghost Of The Empire
by The Futurist of Westeros
Summary: After Percy loses his connection with Camp Half-Blood and his friends due to unfortunate circumstances, he discovers he is needed by other, numerous gods to save the world. Again. This time with some new friends. (Eventual Pertemis) T - M.
1. The Treachery

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been two and a half years since the Giant War and all of his friends had settled well.

Jason and Piper were at Camp Half-Blood while Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter.

Leo and Calypso opened a garage near Camp Half-Blood supplying weapons, armor, and much more.

At first, it was a little awkward for Calypso and him, but over time, it cleared and they became good friends.

Percy walked by Thalia's tree, heading towards the Athena cabin. He and Annabeth had decided to stay in Camp Half-Blood to help rebuild the destruction Gaia had left when she attacked the camp.

It had been months since Percy was finally reunited with Camp Half-Blood. He quietly opened the door to the Athena cabin since it was one hour before curfew and he didn't want to get caught.

"Percy?" He asked with a look of shock on his face. "Where have you been? Annabeth has been worried and scared that you had been taken away by that peahen goddess. She's been gone for two weeks, searching for you. She recently returned, distraught and hopeless.

Guilt wrenched his heart in a vice grip. He didn't mean to make Annabeth so worried. "I left because your mother set up tasks for me to prove myself to her." Percy took off and rummaged through his backpack, producing a small jewelry box and showing it to Malcolm. "Athena gave me this after I was successful."

Malcolm's eyes widened in shock. "Percy, I-I don't think this is a good time to propose to her. Maybe tomorrow would be better?"

Percy arched an eyebrow at Malcolm because there was something fishy going on and he couldn't place his finger on it. "All right, then. I better head to my cabin before the harpies catch me." He put the box back in his backpack before dashing out.

"From what Percy could see, the guy seemed to be lithe. He had black hair and the girl next to him had blonde, which shone in the moonlight."

"I love you, Annabeth." The guy stated, pushing some hair from her face. Percy froze where he stood. He could already feel his heart breaking in two.

"I love you, too, Chiro." The name of Chiro rang in Percy's ears and he finally placed a face to the name: Chiro Abe, a son of Eros. Not only was he a jerk, but he was also a flirt who often got in trouble with the Hunters, especially Thalia.

Percy felt like his heart was hammered down on an anvil. It melted with misery. It got super-heated with anger. He willed for the water to obey him and pulled it towards the couple. Both of them stood up albeit struggling.

They turned towards Percy, their eyes wide from fear and embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth was interrupted by Percy's roar. "Why . . . why are you doing this to me, Annabeth?" He asked, his tone icy and sharp.

He let out a humorless laugh, which scared Annabeth even more.

"I went on a secret quest to prove myself to your mother, Annabeth."

He snapped his head towards the son of Eros, who now was running away.

Percy pulled out Riptide and threw it at Chiro with precision. Chiro fell to the ground as the hilt of the sword hit his head hard, rendering him unconscious.

Percy looked at Annabeth and spoke slowly, raising his tone. "I was planning on proposing to you, Annabeth. But how can I when you've done this to me?" He took out the box again, glanced at it with hate before throwing it into the sand by her feet.

He turned away and started to walk, ignoring Annabeth's pleas for forgiveness.

A new thought came into his head, so he stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you were right: children of Athena and Poseidon can never be together." His tone was bitter. "Goodbye, Annabeth."

* * *

**POV: Annabeth**

* * *

Annabeth felt immense shame and renewed wave of tears rolled down her cheeks as she yelled at Percy to forgive her but went unheeded. Annabeth collapsed to ground scrambled towards the box and picked it and opened it. It was embedded with a diamond and swirling and curving metal with intricate incisions in it. It seemed like words written in it. She moved in closer to decipher the writings.

_Forever your Seaweed brain._

A sound emanated from her mouth which seemed like a cross between a wail and chuckle at the inscription in the ring.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes to see a shady figure with a backpack crossing across the camp border. **_"Percy!"_** she quickly stood up and ran toward him. The figure looked at her and ran quickly and soon vanished from her sight. "NO PERCY!" she cried out and tried to trail him. But suddenly a pair of hands caught her. She tried to free herself from the unknown person she finally stopped struggling and looked up to see a dryad. It was Juniper. She sobbed hard as Juniper murmured some words to calm her down, but nothing could calm her. Juniper lifted her and helped her walk towards her cabin. **_"I am such a fool" _**Annabeth thought as she entered the cabin. Malcolm was asleep and Juniper helped her get to her berth and comforted her for some time and left. She was a total mess. She cried softly and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Percy ran to his cabin, hot tears streaming down his face.

All that time he and Annabeth spent together was gone forever.

In a fit of rage he set fire to all of the pictures and watched them burn with sick fascination.

As the last one turned into a pile of ashes, he picked up his bag and stealthily ran out of his cabin and towards the boundary wall.

Percy looked over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Camp Half-Blood," he thought wistfully.

"No, PERCY!" He turned to see Annabeth running towards him. He grimaced in her direction before quietly climbing over the wall and landing hard on his feet on the other side. He didn't look back.

* * *

His ADHD senses were going nuts. He pulled out his trusty sword and looked around. Suddenly he heard movement towards his right and snapped his head in the direction to be met with infernal red eyes. A monster he had never seen or heard of in his short demigod life span. It was the size of a large SUV with a streamlined body. Its snout had a large horn like a rhino, its four legs were thin and slender and built for running and was armed with wickedly curve claws and a tail with serrated spikes and a spiked anchor-like structure at the end. Its skin was dark bluish black and it was lashing its tail as it started to close in the distance. It crept forward like a predator.

Percy got panicky. As if sensing his panic, the monster lunged at Percy with blinding speed and pushed him to the ground. The creature was heavy and laid its paw at his throat albeit suffocating him. Percy's brain was going overdrive. He still had riptide in his hand. He twirled the sword and plunged it into the dark monster's underside. It howled in pain as it scrambled off Percy and struggled to pull out the sword by lashing his hind leg at it instead making the sword move deeper into it. Percy noticed that the blood was ash-like and gritty like sand. Percy looked around to find a small puddle and willed the water towards himself healing the scars and bruises in the throat and quickly formed the floating water into a human water fist and willed it to punch the monster.

The water fist hit the beast hard enough to throw it to some feet. The beast forgot the sword and turned its head towards Percy with its angry red eyes. It let a low growl and charged towards him in a furious rage. Percy stumbled back and braced himself for impact. "STAND DOWN!"

* * *

**Hello People of Fanfiction. I am Guru and this is my first story. So please have mercy and constructive criticism is welcome as it helps me to improve. I have read many stories of Pertemis Chaos and got a new idea to make a story. Its a Pertemis fanfiction. Eros is a son of Aphrodite and Ares in this story. This story follows Blood of Olympus except Nico is not Gay. As for the cliffhanger the guy(OC) will be introduced in the next chapter. He play a very important role. The threat isn't going to be any primordial but a OC god i have got from a game i played**

**Uncle Rick Riordan Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians characters**

**I own the OCs**

**Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

* * *

"STAND DOWN" a loud voice laced with authority yelled at the beast.

**_"_****_Ah, someone is there to save me"_** Percy thought and ducked as the beast jumped over him and looked at the direction of the voice.**_ "Or probably to kill me"_** he thought as he moved his hand to his pocket to find riptide again and pulled it out. A tall man stepped out into the clearing. He was around 6"6' and lean and well built. He looked like a Goth wearing a black hoodie covering his upper face leaving Percy to clearly see a scar in his jaw on the left side. He wore black ripped jeans and red professional running shoes and shining chains hanging at his waist. He looked at the beast and the beast growled but to Percy it seemed like frightened growl. The mystery man looked at Percy and Percy got a clear look at his eyes. It was grayish red and emitting enormous amounts of power and wisdom. "**_If he had a bladestick and some fire powers he would surely look like a cool scary grim reaper" _**Percy thought.

He was eyeing him inquisitively and waved his hand at the beast to make it disappear. He smiled and spoke "Thank you for your very flattering description of me and about the grim reaper look, I will think about that". "You can read my thoughts?" Percy asked with surprise riddled all over his face. "Yes, I can Perseus Achilles Jackson" Percy flinched at his full name, "And about how I know this is because my brother and father are very intrigued by your life". "What was that creature and who are you, Sir?" he added that as Percy felt that this man is extremely powerful. "Oh, that was a Nekróskiá kyni̱gós and about whom I am is for you to know after you hear my offer" he said.

"Shadow Stalker of Death" Percy looked at him with surprise as he translated the name

"Exactly, you're wonderful, you're wonderful." He clapped and looked at him with an approving smile. His smile melted away and was replaced with a serious look "Look Perseus I know about the betrayal and I know you can't stay at camp because of that" Percy nodded grimly

"Then my offer is that I offer you a home, friends, a life Perseus, I know other than that Annie girl you do have friends but can how would you know whether they would still stick with you at every turn of your life? Huh, but I don't force you to accept this offer Perseus, it is your wish and when you consider my offer think of me to be there"

Percy was in a turmoil whether he should go for it or not. The Romans were good friends, he thought about Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Poseidon, Sally and the cabin counsellors. They were still his friends and his thoughts were surrounded mostly by Poseidon and Sally. "I-I will think about it. But what is your name sir?"

"My name is Torreonus, Primeval god of logic, destruction, Genesis and blah blah blah, I have many domains and you Mister Perseus Jackson should stop calling me sir" for the first time since he met him Percy smiled and said "If you stop calling me Perseus _sir"_ Torreonus smiled and stretched his hand out for a handshake which Percy graciously accepted "So, we have a deal, then Perseus think over my offer" he looked at his hand as if he is looking at a imaginary watch and muttered "Dang, I'm late, Chaos and Helix would have my head for being late!" he looked at Percy "Bon Adieu Percy! Gotta go" he said and vanished in into thin air.

**_"_****_Wait, did I just joke with an all powerful primordial who could just crush me like a bug? Wow I must really be a big seaweed brain" _**he thought as the pain of the betrayal over his old nickname washed over him.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Here was Percy standing in front of his mother's house which was in flames. Percy ran forward broking the charred door and found his mother and Paul lying on the floor.

Percy ran forward and lifted his mother in his hands and checked her pulse. It was feeble. The air was filled with obnoxious gases which suffocated him. It felt just like Tartarus's atmosphere. Percy started hyperventilating and tears were rolling of his cheeks. Suddenly his mother's eyes shuttered open and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Mom! Mom don't leave me please" Percy cried and wailed.

Sally just smiled and spoke in a hoarse and broken voice "I'm sorry Percy, forgive me, remember that I love you, remember Per-"her body slumped and "MOM!" Percy cried. **_"No, No, this gotta be a joke or a nightmare" _**"Mom! come on wake up this is not a joke!" Percy cried and shook her body. No response. Percy just lunged back and looked at Paul. He was long dead.

**_"_****_No, my mom is indestructible, how?"_** Percy refused to believe that Sally Jackson, his mom, the strongest woman he had seen is dead. The acid-like air and the intense heat started to affect Percy. His brain and stimuli started to shut down and Percy blacked out.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Percy shot up and looked around. The room was filled with medical equipment and a tube connected to the top of his palm. **_"Why am I here?" _**memories started to rush in. Annabeth's betrayal, the beast and the Primordial, mom and Paul's death. Guilt chewed his heart. **_"Mom and Paul died because of me. Had I been there I could have saved them"_** Percy looked around saw it was early morning. Sunlight flooded the room. Percy could not take it more. He pulled out the tube and got his pen and charred clothes and ran stealthily out of the room.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Percy was out of the hospital and managed to get out through the emergency exit. Percy got an old jacket and wore and saw a group of familiar people running towards the hospital. It was Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Calypso, Chiron and surprisingly Clarisse. None of them noticed him because of his hoodie.

* * *

**POV: Chiron**

* * *

It had been two days since Percy vanished. Chiron strutted across the camp as he thought of Percy. Within two days Annabeth had become a pale shadow of what she was before. Added to her own guilt, the campers started ostracizing her especially Piper and Calypso. Poseidon had somehow heard of the issue and Chiron could see his fury by the way the sea acted. Chiron reached the Big House and was surprised by the figure walking from one side to another. It was Poseidon. Chiron walked towards him nervously. Poseidon was a wreck. He seemed to be in intense trauma and tears rolling freely. Poseidon noticed him.

"Lord Poseidon, are you here because of Percy?" Chiron asked. Poseidon shook his head. He tried to speak but choked and coughed hard. Chiron was surprised that Poseidon one of the most powerful Olympians is in such a weak state.

Poseidon finally spoke "Sally is dead" he said. Chiron was shell-shocked. Poseidon continued "I sensed Percy's aura at Sally's home. It now destroyed by a fire. They were taken to a nearby hospital"

"Then Percy would be at the hospital" Chiron stated and his tail swished nervously. "We need to go there fast" Chiron stated.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Chiron was in his wheelchair form with Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Calypso. Poseidon was furious at Annabeth when Chiron found out that she was eavesdropping. Annabeth begged Chiron to allow her to come with him. Chiron grudgingly accepted much to Poseidon's protests. The others volunteered and Leo who just got his driving license drove the van to the hospital. Piper and Calypso stayed away from Annabeth and the boys just ignored her. Soon they reached hospital and reached the parking slot. Annabeth was the first to get out of the van and ran frantically towards the reception. Chiron felt like someone was watching but he just shrugged it off though he felt a little uneasy. Calypso pushed his wheelchair as Chiron braced himself.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter and soon we will meet Chaos. The OC god is introduced**

**Uncle Rick Riordan Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians characters**

**I own the OCs**

**Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	3. Enter Krolm

Chapter 3

* * *

**POV: Artemis**

* * *

Artemis and the hunters were trudging across the grass. They were at the Quehanna Wild Area in the Elk State forest in Pennsylvania seeking an unknown source of disturbance emanating from the forests. It had been a week or so and she felt that she was nearing the source. Father had sent her and hunters to find out the cause for the disturbance. Artemis felt unusually jumpy and nervous. She would be mortified if Apollo got to know that she, Phoebe Artemis, the one who doesn't hesitate to kill male adulterers and the one who braved many dangerous foes is now nervous about a hunt. But she felt something bad is going to happen. Even Apollo looked thoughtful (she often questioned herself that did Apollo even have a brain) at Olympus for once and warned her about something very dangerous in those forests.

* * *

_Flashback (__**Week before Percy arrives at camp**__)_

* * *

Artemis was sitting in her throne with an annoyed look. She looked at Hestia who was right next to her in her fiery and beautiful throne. Perseus Jackson had got Hestia's and Hades rightful place in the Olympian Council two and a half years ago. He had again turned down immortality for his love, Annabeth. Artemis's respect for this boy no, man had risen up by notches for his selflessness. Right now Hestia had a look of sorrow. She did not like the way the other Olympians were arguing no, squabbling.

Hephaestus was wiling away his time by tinkering with some metal with a bored look in his face. Hades also had the same look. Dionysus looked like he was eternally bored. To her surprise even Apollo was silent and had a thoughtful and distant look which was unlike his usual immature and cheery attitude. The others were just squabbling including Athena. She was getting really annoyed. She wanted to stop this nonsense. But Hestia beat her to this and yelled at the others. Zeus was shocked but composed himself quickly.

"Why can't you be like a family for once?" Hestia yelled. Everyone but Apollo flinched at her tone. Apollo slowly came out of his dreamland and looked at Hestia who was glaring at all the gods. "Sister, please calm down" Hestia just glared at Zeus but did so. Artemis was slightly shocked at Hestia's behaviour. Apollo stood and addressed Zeus

"Dad I sensed some sort of presence in the Elk state forest when was driving my chariot" "What sort of presence son?" Zeus asked looking confused. "I don't know dad, but it was very strong" "Yes, yes Zeus I too sense some sort presence in these forest" Demeter stated.

"How you did feel that?" Apollo asked. Demeter answered with sad look "I felt many trees being destroyed, not cut in those forests" "Anyone else who had has some idea about this?" Father questioned. Hermes stood and spoke "Dad I heard from the mortal TV that there have been some mysterious disappearances in these forests"

"This presence might be a threat to us" Zeus pondered stroking his beard.

"Father I suggest a hunt for this threat" Artemis said. Apollo surprisingly looked like he wanted to protest. Artemis thought that her brother cared for her just to be around her hunters and flirt with them. But Zeus silenced him with a glare.

"Alright my daughter then you will report of this in a week at most" Artemis nodded. "Council Dismissed!" Zeus shouted and held Hera's hand and vanishes with electric strands surging around the area they stood at. Artemis rolled her eyes at her father's theatrics. The others vanished with except of Apollo. He looked like he was pleading to speak with her. "Little sis, this is dangerous that aura I felt was too strong that it made almost made me black out." "_Little brother_" she glared at him "I can handle myself and my hunters and if I do find this dangerous then I will order my hunters to retreat, Okay?" she said as the last part came out softly.

"Promise me" Apollo asked. "Fine, I promise Apollo" Apollo smiled though his eyes pleaded to her not to go.**_"What must have been there in that aura that made Apollo so frantic?"_** Artemis pondered over this until she decided to flash of to her hunters' camp.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

Artemis and the hunters stepped out into the clearing. They were eerily close. Each one of them felt it. Artemis waved at Atlanta, a daughter of her brother to look out scan the perimeter. Even her demigod mortal sister Thalia seemed nervous. Suddenly they heard some shuffling in the direction of Atlanta. An extremely loud shriek emanated from Atlanta as Artemis snapped to look at her direction. Artemis noticed a pair of yellow eyes in just few feet from Atlanta. The eyes surged forward and a large spear shot out streaming through her collarbone. Everyone was paralyzed. Phoebe was the one who broke out of it and pulled out an arrow and shot at the figure. The figure stepped out as it dodged the arrow. It was over 12 feet tall and had brown reptilian-like scaly and muscular but lean humanoid body with a conjoined dual tail splitting at the middle. He had a tattered old cloth covering his abdomen region. Artemis looked at eyes. Big mistake. The eyes just struck fear within her. The eyes were large and yellow with no irises or pupils which had a crazed look and its mouth was etched with disarranged set of serrated teeth. Its five digits were long and had big and sharp claws. It pointed his hand at the now dead Atlanta and the spear jerked out violently and flew back to its master. The spear had a beauty of its own. Artemis would have stayed admiring it if not her dead hunter and the blood staining it ruining the image and a dangerous and ugly looking beast looming over them. At the thought of her fallen hunter's blood her own blood started boiling. Atlanta did not deserve such a cruel death.

The beast bellowed out so loud that her eardrums almost cracked at the instant. At the beast's roar five more figures jumped out of the foliage. One of them looked like a human but was also 12 feet tall. The others looked similar to the beast but around 9 feet tall and had human-like eyes. The similarity amongst this scary group is that they all had the craving for blood and a fight. Even the human had that in him to though it looked a little restrained than the beasts. He had savage eyes and a v shaped metal piece that held his long hair and lengthened down it his jaw. He held two ancient looking axes which was inscribed with some unknown symbols and wore a bearskin and a tunic and was barefooted. The ancient aura released from the man was made Artemis feel like wanted to strangle something which she could not as the aura also seemed to paralyze her and the hunters. He looked at the hunters with a savage, barbaric smile.

"It is time the foolish Olympians know of my return" he said in an evil, raspy tone. The big beast snarled at man and looked at hunters who were paralyzed with fear.

"Yes, yes my friend you will have your entertainment but do leave some alive and especially that puny goddess" the burly man pointed at Artemis who was unable to make a move for due to the paralyzing aura form the man. The beast glared at the man angrily before emitting grumbling snarl and looked at his followers and motioned them to attack the hunters.

Artemis was able to move again and pulled out her bow and notched an arrow and looked at the hunters. They readied their bows and arrows and pulled it out at the same time. The Big ugly and followers just twirled their spears and swatted away the arrows. They moved forward lethargically. The hunters kept shooting their arrows. Suddenly they charged in closing the distance rapidly. The speed at they stormed forward surprised the hunters and monsters used this to their advantage and one them caught one of the hunters by the leg and tossed her around like a toy. As much angry as Artemis was, she knew this was a fight that they could not win. Artemis yelled out frantically to her hunters to retreat as another hunter literally stamped over by these beasts knocking the life out of her.

25 minutes later here there were the surviving 12 out of 38 hunters and Artemis kneeling to the ground as their assailants held them to the ground. Artemis felt immense shame wash over her for letting her hunters meet such a fate. These ruthless beasts captured them without trouble and spent the last 15 minutes executing her hunters very painfully. The area had blood and dead remains scattered all over. Artemis was feeling her weaken at the death of each hunter and it was intensified by herself being in sight of them, unable to protect them, Artemis had her ever first emotinal breakdown. Artemis looked at remaining ones. The survivors had large scars riddled all over their body and clothes. She herself was not any better. Her arm was dislocated and a large wound in her right leg was bleeding the ethereal blood of gods profusely. Artemis looked at their next target. Thalia. "No, not her too!" Artemis cried out as tears were just flowing freely. Thalia had been the next closest one to her as a friend after Zoe. The large man stepped forward and motioned them to stop. The leader growled in frustration.

"Vliagral, my friend, I told you spare some, didn't I?" he looked at the broken leader of the hunt.

"I need this goddess and her slaves to make her puny family to notice my arrival. I, Krolm, the protogenoi of the wild and barbarians have arrived to purify this planet of the evil that exists here" "Listen you pathetic filth, warn your family that, that this_ is the beginning of the end_"

* * *

**Hi guys I am not really good with such type of scences and felt a little bad for killing of so many hunters. Percy is in next chapter. I am really trying hard to make it different from other stories of Pertemis. I had to push off many hunters just to keep the characters low as I am introducing a barrage of characters into the story. Please forgive me for the killing, pleeease**

**Uncle Rick Riordan Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	4. Healing and Feeling

Chapter 4

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy was sitting in a café in Philadelphia gulping down a coffee while looking at the TV placed at near end of the store.

"A whole lot of trees have been destroyed in the Elk state forest. This forest has also been in the news since mysterious disappearances of campers. Scientists have come up with the theory that an asteroid impact similar to the Tunguska event." The news reporter stated.

The forest was focused through the camera and Percy saw right through the Mist. Trees were destroyed as if they were crushed and blood was scattered everywhere and a pool of gold blood could be seen. Percy's blood ran cold at the sight. He could also see flesh splattered over the trees. Percy was just frozen in shock as his burger slipped out of his hand and landed on his plate. Blood of the gods. Mortals could not see it. Percy noticed some tiny silver blurs around the clearing. Percy would have thought of it for some shrapnel but look like a fabric to him. Realization struck Percy and ran to counter and paid the bill and ran out of the shop.

* * *

**POV: Apollo**

* * *

Apollo was driving the moon chariot tiredly. Having to drive both his sister's chariot for a week deprived him of his needy sleep. He yawned and as he felt that he was nearing the Elk state forest. Apollo involuntarily shuddered. He really did not want to have his sister to go on this mission. He felt the very same annoying disturbance for the particular area. It made him feel like he wanted to strangle or kill someone brutally. But this time it was very faint. As if it had moved away. **_"Arty must have been here_**. **_Probably I can give her a surprise" _**Apollo thought and he split his form and a duplicate of him appeared beside him. He flashed away to the ground and the area looked like it had been destroyed by a hurricane, added to that, the thing that scared Apollo was the limp bodies covered with blood. One body seemed all too familiar to him. It was Artemis, his dear sis. He ran forward frantically and pulled her body to face him. She was horribly injured. A large wound on her right shoulder and a similar wound on her right leg. Her right arm was dislocated and her body and uniform was riddled with scars of battle and ichor. He looked over to the others. About 12 hunters and all were alive but not for soon if he did not act. He snapped his fingers teleporting them to his palace and also made the mist very thick that not even a clear sighted mortal could see the ugly scene. He tenderly lifted Artemis in his arms and flashed of to his palace.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Apollo was right now feeling Zeus's infamous rage. He had informed a groggy Zeus who cursed him for waking him up at midnight. "Apollo tell me what you saw and who did that to Artemis?" Zeus seethed. "Dad now is not the time." Apollo yelled. "I could use my son's help right now" Apollo grumbled. "Then do whatever to stop your sister from fading. I give you the permission" Apollo nodded and vanished back to his palace while also making a call to his superb son and his children. Asclepius and his children appeared into his palace. Apollo's grandchildren, Aceso, Aegle, Epione, Hygeia, Iaso and Panacea looked at him with bewilderment. The thought of his grandchildren made him feel very old. Apollo shook his head. No time for trivial matters. His sister needs him and he is not going to fail her.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Apollo fell to the chair exhaustedly. He and his son and grandchildren managed to stabilize the hunters and their mistress's metabolism. Apollo noticed that the wounds were poisoned with an extremely dangerous venom he had never seen his life. It just started to work like an acid and also altered the person's metabolism and severely damaged the bloodstream. It was also like it was targeted to eat away the veins and arteries making the person to suffer from a Haemorrhagic shock and added to that, poison also caused necrosis at the skin around the sights of injuries making it almost impossible to cure it. Apparently Zeus somehow knew of Hestia's healing abilities sent her to help Apollo at an untimely hour. She was running final checks on the patients. Even his son Asclepius was baffled by the complexity of the poison.

Hestia walked over to him and spoke. "She is fine Apollo. You don't have to worry anymore" Apollo's sky blue eyes darkened rapidly "No one messes around with my little sis and escapes unscathed." Apollo muttered angrily.

Hestia sighed. "I will take my leave Apollo" she said and gave him a sad smile. Apollo nodded and walked towards Artemis's berth.

He placed his hand on her forehead. "I am a selfish guy Arty. I would have you in my life were you hate than to not have you at all" Apollo chuckled sadly as a lone tear traced down his cheek. Apollo noticed that his favourite daughter, Atlanta was not amongst the survivors. Apollo's blood boiled in fury as he silently swore to wreck vengeance on however did this bloody act. Her sister's hunters were like sisters and daughters even after all they did to him were to hurt him. He flirted with them just for his entertainment and to push away the dark thoughts that invade his mind. His cheerful exterior was there for so long because he did not want Artemis to worry about him. The heinous and ghastly deeds done by the mortals hammered his head pushing him to almost insanity. The few righteous deeds done by the few were not enough to push of the dark and dreadful influences. Hence, his cheerful façade. But sooner or later the façade would collapse, but not now, not when his sister needed him the most.

* * *

**POV:?**

* * *

The man sighed and leaned into his throne. He looked at his granddaughter Roxana who bore a curious look. "Grandfather, what ails you?" "Nothing my dear. When does your father plans to come home from his wanderings?" "I don't know about it. Phelix does not know either. But what mission has dad gone on grandfather?" "Now is not the time for you know of dear, soon, you will be able to quench your curiousness" Roxana smiled sheepishly and bowed before leaving the timeless halls of creation. "Soon dear, you will meet your heroic cousin and my champion" the old man spoke softly and chuckled leaned further into his throne going into a deep stasis.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. i had to crack my head(not literally) to come up with this chapter. I am ecstatic at the fact that i have got over 2000 views and over 1000 visitors, though a little disappointed at the low number of reviews. Please do review and soon i whip up a new chapter. i know it is lacking in humor and action. i'll try hard to put in those stuff but humor is for later since it is going to be a little dark for now**

**Uncle Rick Riordan Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	5. Promise, Start Of The Hunt

Chapter 5

* * *

**POV: Artemis**

* * *

A pair of eyes snapped open and looked around. Artemis found herself in bed. She squinted at the sight of the light beams flooding the room. She turned find a blond man dozing off at in the chair next to her. Suddenly he shot up awake fully alert and looked at Artemis. "Arty, you're awake!" Apollo squealed and hugged her not letting go of her. "Apollo I-I am choking!" Artemis cried out. Apollo let go of her reluctantly. "Apollo! Where are my hunters?" Artemis asked as the memory of the assault returned.

"I just found 12 and in those forests. What had happened?" Apollo asked with a sorrowful look.

Artemis shook her head "it was an ambush. We were attacked by a group of 5 beasts and a primordial" Apollo's bright blue eyes widened comically at the last statement. "He executed most of my hunters and left with a threat" Artemis said trembling with rage at the thought of her dead hunters. "They were slaughtered. They would have not died if I had been cautious" Artemis started sobbing furiously.

"Sis, I didn't find anyone other than you and the 12 in the area" Artemis shot up from the bed and held "What do you mean?" "I did see a lot of blood but did not see anyone other than you gals" Artemis was felt even more deflated at the revelation. "We need to inform the council of this threat" Artemis said as she sniffled and tried to get up.

"Sis I don't think it is a good idea for you to get up right now when right leg is so weak" Artemis fell back to the bed. "What happened to me other than the injuries?" Artemis questioned.

"Other than physical, the poison was the problem. The venom had damaged your bone marrow, skin and your nerves. Hades, even your nephew struggled with such type of venom" Artemis looked around to see the other hunters with similar injuries but was all alive.

"When is the meeting?" "Dad told you to come there after you awake to brief them about what happened"

"Then let's go" Artemis said

* * *

**POV: Sally**

* * *

Sally and Paul stood at the entrance of Elysium. She felt immense guilt for leaving her baby boy alone to face the horrors of the world. She heard a coughing and looked around to see a tall and very handsome mid 20s man with a black jeans with a pair of red professional running shoes and a hoodie. His face had a scar on his left jaw and he looked like a cross between an aggressive bull, a cunning fox and a royal lion. His hair ruffled and spiked and was jet-black with silver streaks. He looked very similar to Percy except for his eyes which was grayish red and emitted enormous amounts of power and wisdom. He walked towards them and felt a sense of calmness wash over her even though the aura around him felt dangerous and chaotic. She looked at Paul and she could bet that even he felt the same.

"Mrs. Sally Jackson-Blofis, mother of the savior of Olympus" the man stated with a modulated tone. He approached the couple and continued "It is an honour to meet such a pure-hearted woman as you" he stated with an admiring tone. It made Sally blush slightly in embarrassment.

"You are, sir?" Paul asked. "Oh I am an acquaintance of Perseus Jackson" Sally perked up at that

"Is my son alright?" she asked concerned. "I might say he is doing really well for someone whose heart is ripped out" he said.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked worriedly. "It's going to be quite a long story" the sighed and started with the story.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Torrey or Torreonus as he introduced himself sighed sadly as he ended the story.

"I should have been there for him. Why does my son have to be subjected to such a fate" Sally sobbed into Paul's chest as they were sitting in an Underworld cafe.

Torrey chuckled "Screw the Fates, even my niece Ananke has no power over your son's fate" "You don't have to worry about your son Mrs. Jackson. I have a protector assigned for him" he said letting out an airy chuckle. "I trust you" Sally said sniffling.

"Just take care of him Lord" "Of course he is like a son to me" Torreonus the primordial said and looked at his ultra-modern watch. "Looks like the Zombie god have sensed my presence. It is time I take my leave Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Blofis" he turned to leave but stopped and looked back "I will not forget the promise Mrs. Jackson, never" he said with a smile and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

**POV: Poseidon**

* * *

Poseidon was thinking over Sally's death and his son's disappearance as he sat in his throne waiting for the whole council to fill in. Artemis and Apollo flashed in together. Artemis looked like she had gone through severe emotional stress. She also had a long scar in her right leg and was holding her right hand tightly. Her silver eyes were red and puffy and her auburn hair was bedraggled. The twins sat in their respective thrones. Demeter and Hestia arrived together and sat at their respective thrones. He was the earliest to arrive besides Hades, Hephaestus and surprisingly Aphrodite who always arrived 'fashionably late'. She seemed a little skittish. Aphrodite had always found his son and that brain spawn a very cute couple and always blabbered about making their love life a very 'interesting' one. Poseidon's heart skipped a beat as he saw Athena walk in to the throne room. She was beautiful as ever managing to make him feel like a lovesick child though he was very good at concealing it. The marriage with Amphitrite was a forced one and never really loved her and the marriage had to take place to maintain peace with Oceanus in the ancient times. Though right now he was too engrossed by his former lover's death and their son's disappearance

"Very surprised to see you early at the council _Kelp-for-brains"_ Athena said mockingly.

"Oh, I love the sound you make when you shut up" Poseidon said glumly. Athena fake glared at him "Oh, I heard you. I just don't care" she said with a small smile and sat at her throne. **_"Goodness, this woman will be the end of me" _**Poseidon thought. Hermes, Dionysus and Ares arrived. Poseidon was slightly surprised at the fact Aphrodite didn't come with Ares. No wonder he looked grumpy.

At last with a flash of electricity and a loud thunder Zeus and his Hera arrived together. Poseidon rolled his eyes at his brother's extravagant theatrics. "Let the council begin" Zeus said as the two sat down.

Artemis stood up albeit struggling. "Father, I bring grave news" Artemis said in a weak voice.

"What do you mean daughter?" "The disturbance was caused by a primordial and some minions" at the statement everyone went silent.

"P-Primordial?" Zeus said with a hint of fear.

Artemis nodded and continued with her story "My hunters and I were ambushed by these beasts, the aura released by the primordial was paralyzing and somehow I managed to order my hunters to retreat. But those minions' leader and the minions chased us and captured us. They executed 26 of my hunters very agonizingly" her voice cracked a bit while recounting her story."The Primordial man who called himself as Krolm gave us a warning that he has returned to purify this planet"

Athena looked like she was about to send a volley of questions at Artemis but was interrupted by Hades. "Do not worry niece, the fallen shall go to Elysium. I will make sure of that" Hades reassured her. Artemis nodded.

Suddenly Hades shuddered "Brother I sense an intrusion in Elysium" Hades. "Who dares to infiltrate the Underworld Brother?" Zeus asked "It seems to be targeted at Sally Jackson" Poseidon stood up at this and looked at his brother with disbelief. "Could it be Percy and is Sally alright?" Poseidon asked with a hopeful voice.

Hades shook his head "The presence is very ancient and Sally's and the man's soul seems intact and-"Hades paused for a moment "It vanished. The presence vanished!" Hades said with shock.

"This could be possible only if the presence is of an immortal or a blessed demigod" Athena piped in. "Whatever it has to be found out soon" Zeus said.

Aphrodite stood up and spoke "Zeus, I do have an important issue" She looked at Poseidon who nodded while Artemis and Athena eyed Aphrodite sceptically. Zeus made a motion for her to go on. "The saviour of Olympus has gone missing" Athena was the one who was the most shocked

"I just gave the boy the permission to be with my daughter and he goes missing!" Athena yelled with outrage

"Before you accuse my son of running away do know the reason Athena" Poseidon said accusingly and gave Aphrodite a meaningful glance who nodded. "It was your daughter who was stupid enough to cheat on Percy" she said which shocked Artemis

"Impossible, my daughter would never do such a lowly action" Athena yelled aggressively

"Sis, Aphy speaks the truth" Apollo stated wearily. Athena looked Apollo with disbelief

"No, impossible, my daughter would never do such a thing" Athena said with a disbelieving tone

"She has done that, Athena, she has broken poor Percy's heart so badly it is almost beyond repair" Poseidon suddenly had an idea

"Aphrodite, could you not track Percy with his emotions?"

"No Poseidon, I cannot, his aura was quite powerful but now it seems to be masked and also I can only feel his emotions, not him" Aphrodite said dejectedly. Poseidon slumped into his throne. Zeus then took up the issue

"Everyone will have to look out for the Primordial and the unknown presence and also the saviour of Olympus at all times" this shook Artemis back to the reality and a few groans from Ares and Dionysus could be heard. Zeus just gave them a meaningful glare that meant "_Disobey me and you will find the Master bolt at you"_.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter and do give some reviews. Oh, and do make a guess of who the mystery man from the 4th chapter. Breaking News- The story hit 3000 views and 1300 visitors**

**Uncle Rick Riordan Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	6. Going To The New Home

Chapter 6

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy stood shaking with fear at the sight of two 9 feet revolting reptilians armed with a spear. It been a week since he heard of the news and here was Percy in the edges of the Elk forest at night and being ambushed by these reptilian humanoids. Percy held Riptide and his watch-shield tightly as he eyed the beasts that were still for all this time. The beasts looked at each with a monstrous grin and let a battle cry and charged at him. Percy quickly rolled sideways and got to his feet as he dodged the first ugly's spear. Percy jumped on his arm and jumped even higher as the ugly tried to grab him with its free arm. Percy held his shield and rammed it on its face making it stumble and growl in annoyance. Percy dodged the second ugly's spear and plunged his sword into its thigh making it give an ear-splitting cry as black sticky blood oozed out of the wound. Suddenly Percy was thrown away as he crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. Percy coughed and tried to get up but failed due to the excruciating pain in his back. Both of them walked towards Percy a little cautiously. Percy propped himself up against the tree and wiped out the blood from his mouth. Percy used the tree as a support and stood up with a lot of difficulty as he willed himself to die fighting.

Suddenly a black blur jumped out of the trees and attacked the beasts with monstrous speeds. It jumped over one of the beast's head as it clawed its head and jumped down quickly as the beast tried to catch it. Percy got a clear view of it. It was the very monster that attacked when he left camp. It again went into a blur and attacked the second pushing it down dropping the spear as the Shadow stalker used its large horn to kill it by ripping out its chest. The Ugly dissipated almost instantly into a shower of black dust. The first ugly cried in outrage as it came out of the daze and tried to grab the Shadow Stalker but got its large spiked wrecking ball tail aimed at the neck tearing out the front of the throat as the Ugly instantly dissipated into a similar shower of dust. The monster stood and roared triumphantly which forced Percy to shut his ears to prevent any further damage. The beast turned its head slowly looking at him with its infernal red eyes with wariness. Percy managed to stand up and leaned against the tree and readied Riptide and his slightly battered shield in case it tried to attack. The beast approached him unlike last time. It approached him slowly with ease. It gave aloud growl as it kept approaching him. Suddenly out of a black swirling vortex a man stepped out. It the very same primordial that he had given him the offer. Torreonus smiled at him. He was wearing the very same clothes as the last meeting except for his hood was out.

"It is high time call off this beast Lord Torreonus" Percy said as held on his weapon tightly.

Torreonus cocked his head and smiled "Why would I?"

"This is a black SUV-sized speed demon which seems to be intent on attack me so it would be helpful if you could call it off" Percy said urgently as it closed in faster.

"There is nothing to fear Perce, it is has just selected you as its master and companion" "M-me as its master?" Percy said as he got all the more scared at the revelation. The stalker opened its mouth and let out a light-hearted roar and gave him a sharp tooth-filled grin. _"I never knew my new master is such a coward" _the creature spoke in his head with a fake mocking tone. This made Percy to freak out even more. _"You are so fleshy, so tasty, such a juicy master" _beast smacked its rough purple tongue.

"Stop freaking him out you little brat" Torreonus scolded though he had a smile on his face. The beast whimpered and gave its best sad puppy dog look with its red eyes.

"Oh, just get it over with it" Torreonus snapped.

"What is this all about?" Percy asked. "Just touch his head Perce and you'll see" Percy looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Just do it" he ordered. With a lot of reluctance he stepped forward and touched the rough, slightly scaly head. There was flash of dark violet light that hit his eyes. His sight soon cleared and found himself on the ground and the beast licking his tongue on his arm. It was not very wet and surprisingly felt exactly like water. The small injuries that he had got during the fight and before closed up. He felt like he could run a marathon without breaking a sweat. His back never felt this better before. He stood up and beast backed away slightly. Torreonus was sitting on a log popping something that looked like Skittles.

Torreonus saw that he was awake and stood up and walked towards him. "Want some?" Torreonus asked. "What is it?" "It's solidified regenerative elixir cubicles. Helps you overcome all ailments" he said. "It seems like I must have blacked out. Why?" "Well that's because of the immense energy output that was released by your body that was bounced off the brat back into you which fused your neurons and the spinal cord and brain shut down to put you into a temporary stasis or coma as you call it as" Percy just looked at him blankly.

"Speak English" Percy said. "Phew, I should have known who I am speaking to" Torreonus muttered "Just get the fact that you had bonded with that" Torreonus pointed at large beast.

"What bonding?" "Well since you bonded with this brat, now you are its master, friend and brother in arms or paws in his case and about the bonding that had happened is a first so don't ask me anything about that"

"Aren't you the deity of logic?" "Oh, yes I am, but that doesn't mean that I know everything in this crazy, entropic super sized universe" He said.

"Well, now to speak about what I am here for" he said.

"I don't think I can leave my friends, Thalia, Nico and my father easily" Percy said as he thought about his friends and his only family Poseidon. "I don't think your friends, Thalia, Nico, your father, this dirt planet or the one-sixth of the universe would survive if you do not come with me, Perce" Torreonus said as he sat on the nearby broken tree.

"You mean there is a threat to the Universe?" Torreonus nodded. "There is a source of power that when fallen into the wrong hands can destroy one-sixth of this universe that will set a chain reaction of collapses around the universe and soon the whole remaining universe would just collapse on itself" Torreonus said with an edgy tone.

"So what do you chose? To stay with your friends and family for a short time or train and help to save the universe?" Percy was in turmoil. "But why me? Why not someone stronger than me?" at this the beast that was snoozing growled.

"I it is not very plausible to downsize yourself Perce, you don't know how powerful you are and pretty much quite humble, so an overall a good choice and now an answer to my question Perce" "Yes, anything for my friends" Torreonus grinned and snapped his fingers making the otherworldly beast to awaken. Torreonus looked sideways and even Percy followed his gaze to see a minute silver blur that vanished. "Now don't tell me I didn't warn you that this is going to be a rough trip" Torreonus said in a satirical tone. Percy before could answer back Torreonus commenced his transportation making him split into an atomic particles as he was sucked into the vortex.

* * *

**POV: Artemis**

* * *

The atmosphere around the camp was very depressing. Artemis walked towards the food table where the hunters have assembled after dinner. Silence encompassed the area. Thalia spoke up "We must make sure their deaths are not in vain" "How, those vile beasts and that disgusting man are too strong for us" Phoebe said dejectedly. "We can at least investigate the area for something to give us a lead" Thalia said "And get ourselves captured again" Sophia, a daughter of Athena retorted. "It might be possible that those beasts are still there around" Wanda, a daughter of Hecate piped in. Thalia glared at both of them and turned to Artemis with an imploring look. Artemis sighed and stated her decision "We will return to the forests to scour the area of any lead but we have to be very cautious" this got a few groans but were sealed by Artemis's look.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Artemis stood again at the very forest that the gruesome execution occurred. They went on for a week scouring the location for some lead only to find some burnt out campfires at different spots. But one fact could be taken for granted. The campfires were set up by the same person and with a familiar scent. Though Artemis could not lay a finger at who it was. Currently Artemis and the 12 hunters were standing in a clearing. Artemis sensed a low vibration which felt like a roar. Artemis looked at her hunters as they also felt the same. She motioned them to move. They ran towards the source with some difficulty but the healing powers of Apollo, his son and grandchildren and also Hestia did a really good work.

They soon found the source and hid behind the trees. Thalia held the tree for support and knelt beside her. The leaves covered them all and saw a beast of blinding elegance and size 200 feet away from walking towards a foliage-covered area. It's black body glimmering in the moonlight and its very bright infernal red eyes. Its tail was like a wrecking ball with spikes all over it and also a horn on its snout. The clearing seemed like as if a small battle had taken place with some uncharacteristic black dust covering the area. Suddenly a portal-like black vortex appeared leaving a tall man with his back facing them. The aura extremely chaotic and destructive but was unlike the other primordial that she has met, it had a calming influence. Artemis heard a discussion but was too far to clearly make sense. Though she did hear some loud words from the man.

"Stop freaking him out you little brat" The Man scolded the beast whimpered and gave its best sad puppy dog look with its red eyes. "Oh, just get it over with it" Man snapped. A somewhat familiar teenage boy with tattered an orange shirt and ripped jeans and sword and a retracted shield stepped forward and touched the beast's head whilst trembling slightly. Instantly with a flash of dark violet light the boy collapsed to the ground. Artemis looked at Thalia who was squinted her eyes and looked like she also found the boy very familiar. She wanted to see what happens though she ordered her hunters to ready their bows in case beast or the man senses them. The man sat at a log shuffling something with his hands while the beast seemed to lick the boy's arm. The boy awakened and there was another discussion between the two while the beast was snoozing of. The man suddenly looked at the Artemis's direction. Artemis and Thalia quickly rolled away and looked at the two from another angle. It was clear as daylight. Sea-green eyes, black hair, orange shirt. Artemis was shocked. The man snapped his fingers and the beast woke up from its slumber. Before Thalia and her could make a move the three melted into a black vortex. Phoebe walked towards the two as Thalia stood up with tears glistening at her eyes. "Percy is gone"

Artemis did not know how Uncle Poseidon would react to this. Though she did have an idea what was going to happen if the council knows of this.

* * *

**Well, here is the next chapter and as we go deeper i would like to make clear that the story's OCs are created by me and also i want to thank a reviewer who had praised my story and gave me some tips and pointers and a lot encouragement. It's a guest named Dragon Rider. I don't know if this story meets up to his expectations but hey! i can hope so. Soon Chaos will be introduced and any plot holes that you reader find will be cleared out in the next chapter. Hey how many people have had a look at Fast and Furious 7?. RIP Paul Walker. Here in india i can't watch the movie because the cursed censor board rated it A. I don't know why. Well as a consolation for that, Avengers: Age of Ultron has released here earlier than US by an whole week. It's an awesome movie with an creepy ****villain. Oh, and NEWS- 4000 views and 1600 visitors and also my longest chapter just by a few 200 words**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	7. Weapons, Maps and Shields

Chapter 7

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy doubled over and clutched his stomach trying not to puke. It felt like he'd suddenly been wrapped in a lead overcoat. "That was a little rougher trip than I expected" Torreonus stated. Percy stood up shakily as he looked around his surroundings. They were inside a dark alley.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked Torreonus. "We don't want the inhabitants to freak out seeing a Primordial, a large beast and an outsider, do we?" he said and snapped his fingers to make the shadow beast to disappear into a black dust which levitated and blasted towards Percy's arm. The dust hit just above the elbow at the bicep and turned into a tattoo with the head of the shadow beast.

"It's now yours, Perce" Percy nodded. "So, now what?" Torreonus snapped his fingers and a black jacket wrapped over Percy.

"Put on the hood and then we enter your new home" he stated and moved forward. The sky was cloudy. "Welcome to Valmorgen, capital of Ardania, the biggest continent of planet Chaotica" he said as the view of the city filled his eyes. It was medieval in design. A large castle-tower with huge ballistae and cannons set at every nook and corner. There were a few housings and a few inns with some weird barrack-like structures and a large statue of a heavily armoured hero with a bladestick standing over a pile of dead monsters that looked similar to what Percy had encountered recently. There was also a large building from which some loud clanging sounds emanated. Nearby what looked like a marketplace was heavily filled with merchants and some armoured guards. There were also ballistae towers and guardhouses surrounding the area and also some weird towers that looked like a mage tower.

"Why does everything seem so medieval? You seemed to make it seem like it would be an ultra-modern city" Percy said.

"Well, I don't really trust them enough to make use of advanced technology and I also think that they are not really ready for such technology but these guys, especially the wizards" Torreonus waved his hand at a large building with winding staircases and a huge blue orb coming out at the top. "Compensated that with their expertise in magic" "That building is where the senator and the assembly work" he pointed at the castle-tower.

"And that is the blacksmith and the marketplace" he pointed at the building with the sound of metal clanging and the place filled merchants. "Here is 10000 Arcs which is the currency of this nation and use it to modify and repair your sword and shield and also buy some necessities and take a day in the inn, tomorrow I will send my two children to help you debrief everything to you" he said as he gave him a heavy leather pouch with and a palm-sized metallic plate.

"It's will form a holographic map of Ardania if there is enough light, just press the knob. I am to have a meeting and will also doing some stuff make it easier for you to stay here. Just alert as the place is filled with rogues who would just whisk away everything in your pockets!" Torreonus said and vanished before Percy could question him. Percy shook his head and walked towards the inn. There was a placard with the native language. To Percy the words rearranged itself and morphed into English.

_"Oh, Torrey had blessed you to be capable of reading the native language" _the beast's voice sent chills up his spine. **_"Hey! Stop that, that's spooky" _**Percy said in his thoughts and pushed open the door. The heavenly smell of pancakes and coffee hit his nose making him drool slightly. The inside was not very crowded and some people were sitting in the chairs eating and laughing and also gambling with some cards. Percy made his way to the counter and saw a mid-twenties woman with a man of similar age giving the customers their foods and their room keys.

The woman smiled brightly and spoke sweetly "Hello there young Hero, are you here for a meal or a room?" "For both" Percy said.

The man yelled at the kitchen counter for some pancakes and turned to look at him "You seem new here boy, you better have 15 Arcs for a room per day and another 15 for the delicious pancakes" he said as he took the plate from the server and placed it in at the table.

Percy pulled out the pouch from his backpack and took out 3 coins and placed it in their hands "How did you get so many arcs?" the woman asked with a surprised expression. "I got it from a friend" Percy said with a smile. "You better keep that bunch very safely because this whole place has some crooks who are waiting to get their hands at that" the man said as he eyed a few of the customers suspiciously.

"Not much to worry, I can take care of myself" Percy said and kept the pouch in his backpack and took his plate made his way to a free table. He sat at the table and began eating. It tasted like it was enchanted to boost his taste buds and his appetite. He soon finished it and went to the counter as the woman pulled out a key for him which Percy accepted with a smile. He went to his room up the wooden stairs. And found the right room. No. 32. Percy entered it and closed it quickly and dropped his heavy backpack and fell to the bed exhaustedly.

* * *

Time skip- 6 hours

* * *

Percy sat on his bed looking at his newly modified sword. Its hilt was changed and was fitted with a better and more comfortable grip. It looked like a Katana but was broader and even thicker at the top and had a lot of stylish sharp curves giving it a wicked look. The cross-guard was slanted and curved down slightly towards his thumb. The pommel was slanted opposite to the cross guard and was just separated by a pair of inches. It also had a peen block that could be pressed to transform it into a pen. The sword was now 1.3 metres long and he was lucky that he met a dwarf who just modified it without breaking a sweat.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Percy stood at the Blacksmith shop as he cringed at the loud sounds that could be heard very well from the farthest alley. Percy had fallen asleep for 2 hours and had gotten himself an amulet that a merchant had sold to him for a 1000 Arcs. He said that it is imbued with teleportation abilities that have been tested by the high wizards. Percy tried it out and here he was at his next destination. Percy went inside saw a strong and tall man in his early forties with black long hair and wore a sleeveless tattered tunic and leather pants. He had a lot of scars and bruises and was hammering a piece of metal. He looked similar to Hephaestus but was tall and was able to move freely. He looked at Percy who had activated his battered shield and his sword.

He looked at the equipment inquisitively and spoke in a gravelly voice "What can I do for you young hero?" he said with a candid tone.

"Uh, I have my weapons which is damaged and I want to modify it" Percy said with a little hesitation. The man lumbered towards him and Percy pulled out the strap of his shield and gave the sword and his shield to the smith.

"Does not seem like a standard sword that the rookie Warriors and Paladins carry around, Hell, it is also not normal Mithril and seems to be bronze" he said as he looked at the inscription on the sword. "What is this? It is imbued with magic that only a Dwarf can tamper with "he said and turned towards the entrance to find a looming shadow. Percy squinted his eyes to see the owner of the shadow and found a short, stout but heavily muscled man with a hammer in his hands.

"Speak of the devil and there he is" the smith said with a smile. The stout man had a Viking helmet with large horns. He looked aged and very experienced. "Why, hullo, dear Rendic" the dwarf said with gruff voice.

"It has been a long time Nysion, I have a favour from this young man" he pointed at Percy. "He has a magical sword that he wishes to modify"

"Mmm, does not seem of standard steel, it's a different mixture of bronze" the dwarf said rubbing his beard. "It would be a new challenge, but I will work on it" he said and picked the sword gingerly and looked at his shield. "I presume that even the shield has similar magical properties imbued in it" the dwarf asked surprising Percy. "How do you know?" the dwarf chuckled "I have worked my way to the elites spending most of my time hammering and building" he said and took the shield set them at the forge and the fire and started working.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

After just 3 hours Nysion finished his worked and handed both of his only equipment. Percy was drenched with sweat due to the heat. Nysion worked with inhuman speeds and added a lot of additions to the equipments. The shield had short spikes around the circumference. Percy looked at his sword and the shield as if a baby had been handed a new toy. "Thank you" Percy said. The dwarf just waved him off with a smile. "How much would that be?" Percy asked. "Asking for money would be a stain for my skill. I do not take fees" He said. Percy smiled and gave them another thanks and left the forge.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

Percy flipped the sword and pressed the Peen block making it transform back into a ball point pen. It had a slightly different colouration. Percy pulled out the projector metallic plate. Percy pressed the knob but nothing happened. He tried many times but it did not open. _"Hey, brat can you help me?" _Percy said in his thoughts. No answers. Percy tried again but the beast did not answer him again. He tried tapping the tattoo on his bicep hoping that it would pop out. It did not.

_"Hey, I am sorry for calling you spooky" _Percy apologised.

_"Ah, now you're talking, and by the way my name is not brat" _The beast's voice filled his head. _"Then you don't have a name?" _Percy as with surprise.

_"Yup, that guy left it to you to name me" _

_"How about Adrien?" _Percy said after thinking for a long time

_"The dark one. Mmm_, _sounds nice. Now what's the prob?" _

_"I can't open this device. Is it faulty?" _Percy asked the newly christened Adrien.

_"You're such amnesiac. Get a light source. Do you not remember what Torrey said?"_ Percy quickly got a candle and lit it. He pressed the knob. It suddenly got heated and Percy dropped it to the bed. The metal shifted and a small orb popped out as Percy held the candle. A light beam focused on the orb and flashed out a large bed-sized blue holographic map. It was in a 3-D form and turned into a natural colour. The location where he was marked with a red spot. The terrain was red and mountainous was in the middle and seemed like it was very mountainous in the extreme north.

Each location had a label. The north part was named as the Northern Reaches. The peninsula on the right side was named as the Krolm's Anvil. There was a route from the peninsula that moved downwards to go through three Locations. They were Ruins of Gar Uta, Desolate Wastelands and at the lower south the Ruins of Thallis. At the Desolate Wastelands, an eastern pass snaked towards the crossroads at the center of the hills called Traveller's Dell. There were three other passes that move north, west and south. The Mountains named Hellfire were split into four by these passes. Each named after their direction. There is also a location that seemed to be hidden in the Western Hellfire part named the Elven Valley.

The southern pass went even south and reached a city called Lormidia. A river was situated between Lormidia and Mayhew, another city. Downwards Mayhew the route split towards a location called the Goblin Territory. Below that was a location called the Central Plains. The Central Plains went downwards the city which he was in. Valmorgen split upwards in a trident-like fashion. One towards the Central Plains, one towards Mayhew and another towards a heavily forested area known as the Treldan Wood which again bifurcated into two towards a village called the Lichfeld Hollow and towards a swamp called the Darkmoor Swamp.

Percy was getting a headache looking at the number of bifurcations the continent had. There was more. The Central Plains opened westward to two locations known as the Fertile Plains which went to beach located city known as East Cheswick in the south and the Merlan's Wizard Tower which led to an even more densely forested area known as the Dark Forest which had a route that led to the Southern mountains. Percy just switched off the holograph and fell to the bed with a thud. His brain was not working very well with the loads of information.

_"Perce, just take a nice break as you have an even bigger day than today" _Percy heeded to Adrien's advice as he fell into the grasps of whatever primordial of sleep in this location.

* * *

**Hi guys I am back. I had to type this chapter taking around 6 hours and had to look for the map and had to wrack my brains to juggle up a chapter. Sorry if the first impression of the new home is not up to the exceptions but don't be down for that. The plot is going to deepen and make sure I doesn't run too fast. Percy is going to get gradually very strong and become a god-like in his own right but that's not for now. Adrien means Dark One in latin.**

**FOR THOSE WHO CANNOT IMAGINE THE MAP GO TO MY PROFILE AND SELECT THE LINK**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	8. The Story of Ardania

Chapter 8

* * *

Percy sat in the table indulging in the pancake's taste. He was surprisingly had a dreamless sleep yesterday. Percy finished his meal as two weirdly dressed people entered the Inn. Both of the looked around sixteen. The girl was around 5"11' and had black hair and greyish-red eyes and pale skin and wore a suit that looked like a medieval assassin and had a sword that looked similar to a _gladius _in her belt and an intricately designed black longbow and a quiver filled with multi coloured arrows. The boy also had the same eyes but had been slightly tanned and messy dark brown hair and partially plated armour with a Longsword and a gun that seemed very out of place for this medieval place. He looked slightly older than the girl was taller than her by 5 inches. Percy could easily tell that they were the ones Torrey had mentioned as his children. The two went to the counter spoke to the Innkeeper. The Innkeeper looked at Percy motioned him to come forward. Percy went to them.

"Are you Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon?" the boy asked.

"Uh, yeah" Percy said unsure of what to speak. "I am Phelix Nightrunner, the Co-Overlord of the Second Natriphil" he said "And I am Roxana Nightrunner, the Co-Overlord of the Second Natriphil" the girl said. "Well, our father has sent us to escort you to the Ardanian Council and to also explain everything to you" she continued.

"Well, we can tell you everything as we go to the council" boy said and took out a metallic plate that is similar to what Torrey had given him. "We are going to teleport to the council" he said and touched it. Percy and two got sucked into a vortex that shot of the plate.

Percy didn't feel as nauseous as his previous experience. He stood and was just awestruck by the grandeur of the hall. It was way bigger than the Olympian throne room and adorned with silver and black metal which was shaped along all the pillars. The domes were adorned with paintings and portraits and also symbols. There were many rooms and had huge 30 feet statues which was armed with weapons of various kinds.

"This is the Ardanian Halls of Genesis built by our father. Our father was the one of the firstborn from Helix, the creator. His brothers were Chaos and Order. Chaos and our father together worked to create energy from their domains, Chaos, was had control over matter and our father who had control over Genesis and the elements" Phelix said as they walked slowly towards the council room. "Order helped them by stabilizing the energy by giving the dark matter and created the first, true singularity. It was then the universe was formed." Roxana continued. "Chaos created a man and woman named Chronos and Ananke. The matter super condensed to form planets which our father filled a few with life. Those life forms prayed to Chaos and Torreonus which angered Order. This planet was created from the anger of Order, the first emotion which Chaos used to create this planet. Order soon succumbed to his own evil and was banished by Helix. Order then swore to exact vengeance on his brothers and their father. It was peaceful for a time but then Order had gotten extreme power and destroyed the first Planet. It was an all out war but soon Order was defeated. Order when he was defeated left the seven embodiments of Sins which started to rule the Planet Earth that was created by then. To get rid of this, Chaos created Gaia as and had her immortal life force to be tied with the earth. Krolm, the one who was born before Gaia ruled Ardania with tyranny and had the draconians, the first inhabitants as slaves. Father then created the first human race on Ardania." Roxana stopped to catch her breath.

Phelix continued "These humans became barbarian followers of Krolm who ruthlessly killed the peaceful draconian race almost driving them to extinction. This did not go unnoticed by father who was angry with his nephew. At the meantime Ouranos who was created to accompany Gaia along with her removed the Sins from the planet and proclaimed the planet as their own, but there were remnants of these sins which time from time corrupted the creations. Chaos also created Erebus, Tartarus, Nyx, Physis, Hydros, Himeros, Thesis, Phusis, Phanes, Nesoi, Thalassa, Ophion, Poros and Protogenia. Tartarus was the first to fall into the hands of the Sins. "Phelix stopped and let Roxana to continue the story

"Around that time, a small group of Barbarians stumbled upon a source of great magical power. One of these men, Brashnard, was transformed. He halted his wandering and his weapon training and turned to study. Other Barbarians grew increasingly suspicious, and the greatly intensified when Brashnard succeeded in creating Ardania's first magical item - Brashnard's Sphere. Brashnard wanted his brethren to understand the useful nature of his studies and not to fear them. While demonstrating the wondrous powers of his Sphere to the warlord Rogna BloodAxe, Rogna grew deeply afraid and killed the Wizard. With one crushing blow from his axe, he then shattered the Sphere. It took more than 2,000 years for magical study to once again surface in Ardania. The Barbarians made great inroads throughout the lowlands, pushing back other creatures and taking land to support their nomadic lifestyle. Infuriated with the encroaching Humans, the surviving Draconians counterattacked. They rose from their underground lairs and followed their Draconian King, Andraxal-Kerlazor, into battle. The Barbarians couldn't stand the tremendous force of the flying beasts and began to lose ground rapidly. Krolm knew that he had to intervene, or his minons would fail. He took physical form and traveled north past the Hellfire Mountains to Dtar-Mordin." Phelix took a breather.

"Here lived the Dwarves, a small race that excelled in the workings of steel and stone and lived primarily underground. Krolm made a deal with them. He would infuse the entire Dwarven race with greater strength. In return, the Dwarven Queen Dorva Stoneback fashioned for Krolm a sword to kill Andraxal-Kerlazor. The Dwarves' enhanced strength helped them push out from their caverns and settle on the surface, largely in the Valley of Gur-Mechina. The battle between Krolm and the Dragon King was the most ferocious the young world had ever seen. When the dust finally cleared, the Draconian King was slain and buried, with the sword still embedded in his chest. The Draconians were broken and scattered, not to be organized again until Scrylia the Serpent Queen gathered them under her command 1,500 years later. Andraxal-Kerlazor's sole hatchling, Vendral, was only a yearling at the time of his father's death. Krolm was severely wounded in the battle and it took centuries for him to fully recuperate. During this time, his Barbarians began to drift from his teachings - some of them even settled into permanent villages. During this time Krolm sired a boy and a girl to rule while he rested. None know the identity of the mother. His son Lunord became The Moon God and his daughter Helia, The Sun Goddess. Krolm did not know that they would one day overthrow him"

Roxana continued "It was now that city-state civilizations first began, over a thousand years after the first barbarians of Krolm. Rendishire and Garuta being the two most powerful states. As time passed, the former came to patronize Lunord while the latter supported Helia. The two factions broke out in a long, destructive war until both sides were finally defeated by the original barbarians who dissented from city lifestyle. However, none of the three sides were strong enough to place the land under strong rule. The destructiveness of the war caused a great recession in civilization and the emergence of greater evil led by Scrylia the serpent queen and the malevolent Witch King. During this time, Lunord and Helia sired seven children, including the four younger gods (Fervus, Krypta, Dauros, and Agrela, deities of Chaos, Death, Law, and Life), as well as Grum-Gog the dissident god of the Goblins. The final two children were Rrongol and Url-Shekk, both monstrous yet too weak to be a god. Abandoned by Lunord and Helia, Rrongol and Url-Shekk roamed the lands for decades"

Phelix took over"Around this time Krolm had allied with Order in hopes of reviving the barbarian rule in Ardania. This war pulled the attention of Chaos and our father who were busy creating more galaxies. Chaos had an another son named Nebular who was the overlord of the first Natriphil. He sacrificed himself to save the cubicles of eternity, an artifact that Order wants to acquire to become the supreme power in the universe. The Great War was the cause of all great extinctions that happened on Earth. Nebular faded away to the Realms of Eternity. It was then the Dark Ages of Ardania started. Extremely powerful monsters popped out from places and necromancy was at its height of power, The Witch King grew powerful and led many assaults, Rrongol created a race of savage followers called the flesh hunters. The people were divided by religion and the Elves brought all the vices known to the kingdom. But there was a prophecy that stated that the greatest hero would arise again from the Realms of Eternity" Phelix said breathing hard. Roxana sniggered at Phelix's face. He looked at Percy if he had even understood a single thing. Surprisingly Percy did not lose track of the story at all.

They were at the Council Room. There were 8 thrones shaped in a U. The last two was grey and black and was bigger than the rest and emanated immense energy that felt like he was inside a nuclear reactor only a million times more. The two thrones at the center were yellow and bluish silver. Percy could make it out that the yellow one with the symbol of the sun is for the sun goddess and the bluish silver one is for the moon and the winds god. There was a green and a blood red throne which was for the god of chaos and the goddess of death. On the opposite there was a blue and a grey throne which was for the goddess of life and the god of law. The thrones were arranged by the polarity of the domains. Percy looked at Phelix who looked at a large sand-clock which was nearing the end. Roxana said in an amused tone "Council has begun"

* * *

**The last thing is for the "****arguments"****that is going to happen in the council. The Primordial council is going to come in later chapters and in the next one, the great awaited Chaos is going to arrive and soon Percy will be on a quest to prove himself to these worse than olympian gods. Its a little filler and the Sins have an important part in the story. And PLEASE REVIEW. PRESS THAT BUTTON RIGHT DOWN AND TYPE OUT YOUR FEELINGS INTO IT. **

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	9. Ponderings and a Quest

Chapter 9

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy watched as the gods appeared at their thrones. The first two to arrive was Helia and Lunord. Helia and Lunord were both around 30 feet tall. Helia had a dark tan and black wavy hair and fiery golden eyes with no sclera; she looked strong and well-built compared to Lunord. She wore a dress that was made of gold. Lunord had a really pale skin that it rivalled Hades and bluish silver eye; he was also lean and athletic. He wore a fancy cap and brown and silver shirt and pants. He seemed to be very jittery and sort of like Hermes. The next two appeared in a green and red flash. Fervus was tall and shirtless and wore a ritual mask which and grass woven skirt. He was very muscular but still lean and had a bird that looked like an eagle on his shoulder. Krypta had blood-red and black eyes and her face was as pale as Lunord, she wore a red priestess gown and a staff made of bones. She had a creepy aura that made Percy a little apprehensive of her. Percy did notice that she kept glancing at Fervus in a weird way. The next two appeared in a flash gray and blue light. Dauros looked like a very strict man and Athena-like but had a thin body that made it seem like he was malnourished. He had grey eyes and a contemptuous look on his face. He wore an armor that seemed like it was like a gown. Agrela had a bright and cheery look and had lively blue eyes. She wore a gown similar to Krypta but was all blue. The last two arrived. It was Torreonus and Chaos. Torreonus wore the same sort of dress from the previous time but had a white undershirt. Chaos had a similar aura but a lot more chaotic. He had dark grey that swirled with the power of creation. Percy could not help but being a little intimidated by his presence but also felt like a deep respect building for him.

"Well, are you guys waiting for a good time to start? It's time you start your "Discussion"" Torreonus said sarcastically and air-quoted with a grin. Fervus and Krypta sniggered while Dauros and Agrela frowned. Lunord just rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, let's begin" Lunord said.

"What issue do we have?" Agrela asked with curiosity.

"We have an outsider who can be a threat" Dauros stated looking at Percy who was standing at the sides of the entrance.

"He doesn't seem like a threat, he seems like a good guy" Fervus said. Krypta looked at Percy inquisitively.

"Dear _Brother_, you always are so ignorant, do you not see that he could be a spy to Krolm?" Dauros said. Percy looked at Torreonus but he had a bored look.

"Why don't we let him speak?" Krypta said in a dreary tone.

"It would be imperative that the boy speaks for himself" Chaos spoke in a deep baritone voice.

"Brother, I am the one who got the boy here" Torreonus said.

"You! You got boy here? Why would you?" Dauros asked with disbelief.

"It's because he is important" Torreonus said. Dauros looked like he wanted to protest but a glare from Helia shut him up.

"What would he do here?" Lunord asked.

"He will train" Torreonus deadpanned

"For what?" Dauros said before Helia could shut him up.

"You will know in meantime" He stated.

"I don't see why we should trust this Earthling. He could be a vitiated one" Dauros said and glared at him. Percy was confused. He looked at Phelix and Roxana but they looked like they will tell him about it later

"Grow up Dauros, it's high time you did" Torreonus said with slight anger.

"Well we could give him a quest to prove his worth" Helia spoke for the first time.

"A quest it is" Dauros said all too cheerfully "We can have him go on a quest to find the Longsword of True Valour" There were a few murmurs of agreement.

"What is the Longsword of True Valour?" Percy asked.

"It was the weapon Sydrian, the greatest hero Ardania has ever seen, used in his crusades against the Witch King" Torreonus explained to Percy.

"So do you accept, Perseus Jackson?" Dauros asked mockingly. Percy nodded affirmatively much to the protests of Phelix and Roxana.

"Perseus, are you crazy? The sword has been missing for over thousands of years and all those who have gone searching for it has been found dead" Phelix raged.

"All of them dead, all mutilated and gruesome" Roxana said shuddering slightly.

"Well, we can give him a few companions to help" Fervus said. Phelix and Roxana looked like they would jump in and join him in the quest. Torreonus looked a little unsure. Phelix and Roxana both used their puppy dog eyes. Torreonus relented and soon they were out of the hall standing at the entrance of the Halls of Genesis. Torreonus came forward and placed his arm on Percy reassuringly.

"Perce, do keep yourselves out of trouble and you too, otherwise you are going to be grounded" He said and looked at his children. The two paled slightly and nodded furiously.

"Well it seems like you have nailed Fervus's and Krypta's favour. They have sent you some minions to help you on your quest" Torreonus said with a smile.

"What help?" Percy asked.

"You will soon see when you reach your destination" Torreonus said with a grin.

"Uh dad, no, not that" Roxana said in a shaky voice. Torreonus just smiled cheekily and opened a vortex and Percy and his two companions got sucked into it.

* * *

**POV: Athena**

* * *

Athena sat at her throne and found her dear half-sister Artemis appearing at her throne. She looked a bit shaken. Athena could not help but be worried for her as she had just had gone through a lot and really depressed at her hunters violent death. Athena leaned into her throne thinking deeply about the weird happenings. First her foolish daughter betrays the man who loved her deeply making him run away due to grief, next the vicious attack on the hunters. Athena did feel a little guilty for her daughter's betrayal felt even more guilty for judging Percy a little too harshly and could not get that out of her brain. She was actually jealous of his mother who managed to earn Poseidon's affections. Every time she approaches Poseidon, they always end up fighting. She did not know why. Her thoughts drifted to her daughter. She did not wish to speak to her daughter. Athena was so deep in thought that Aphrodite and Artemis had to shake her out of her musings. Athena looked at Artemis quizzically. She also noticed that Poseidon was sobbing.

"Athena, are you even listening?" Zeus asked concernedly. She looked at Artemis with questioning look.

Artemis sighed and started "Me and my hunters have gone to the same dreaded forest to find some lead for a week. We found Perseus in the forest and he was in a conversation with a man who also seemed like a primordial and a beast. Percy just vanished with him after he recovered after fainting" Athena was startled. Another primordial?

"What it's it with all these primo-guys popping around? Is it some probable threat or are they searching for something around here?" Ares asked. Athena was slightly shocked. When did Ares get this little bit of brains?

"Whatever it is, that primordial has taken Perseus probably as a hostage" Zeus said. This made Poseidon to cry even more.

"No, father, it is not that way. Perseus seemed to be going with him willingly" Artemis deadpanned.

"Who knows, probably that punk must have joined our enemy and must be working for them" Are said. Scratch that, Ares is never, ever going to get smarter. Artemis was looked like she wanted to shoot an arrow into his face but Poseidon beat her to it. He threw his trident and slamming Ares into his throne and making him suffocate.

"You dare to insult my son if you want yourself to be skewered" Poseidon said with malice. Poseidon never, never went back on his threats. Ares pulled out the trident that flew back to Poseidon's hand and glared at him. Zeus cleared his throat and tried to clear out the tension.

"As much as it seems that there is a possibility of Perseus to defect" Poseidon glared angrily and looked like he wanted to kill him for even stating that but was cut off by Zeus who continued "I don't think Perseus would so easily give in to the enemy side"

"How do you even know if that primordial is an enemy?" Apollo said. Artemis who Athena thought that she would lash out at that due to her previous experience with a primordial actually nodded at her twin's question.

"I also agree with Apollo. Besides the primordial that entered the Underworld was named Torreonus. I heard that from a soul which had overheard a small part of his conversation with Sally Jackson's soul" Hades stated. Athena was shocked. Her superior, the embodiment of logic was on Earth?

"It looks like you have something to say daughter" Zeus said. Athena nodded and stood up.

"Torreonus or Void as he was known before is one of the creations of Helix, their father. Void, Chaos and Order together created the universe, He is the entity of Logic, Destruction, Weapons, Genesis, The five Heralds, The Eternal Realms and the Darksiders. He held command over the universe with his brother Chaos while Order left." Athena stated. Void had always been Athena's role model. His cunning and sarcastic remarks always left a mark and his wisdom he held was immense. Athena tried to be like him, humble and wise. But Athena always contradicted with that. She knew about him when she had found a diary-like ultra-modern screen pad during her times training her sister-in-arms, Pallas in which was way beyond that era's technology. It belonged to Void. Athena had cherished and the information that was in there was enormous. The brilliance of Void's schemes and projects really humbled Athena.

"Could that mean that he is an Ally? I mean, he did not try to harm Perce's mother" Apollo asked.

"He might be, but being a primordial, we can't be sure of that" Zeus said. He looked Hades "Why can you not ask Sally Jackson to tell of what they spoke?" Hades shook his head "No, brother, he has made her and Paul to swear on Styx that they would not speak of what they were told of" Zeus leaned into his throne and groaned in annoyance at the fact they were not getting a lead in this issue.

"What about Krolm?" Zeus asked. Artemis's eyes darkened.

"It's as if like he and his minions have just vanished. I just don't feel anything" She said.

"It is probable he could be waiting for the right time to commence another assault" Athena stated. That ruined the mood. As if it was any better.

"All we could do now is to hope for Percy's return" Zeus said grimly.

* * *

**Hoping for Percy to Return to Earth. Not very soon. The chapters up with an insight of the Ardanian council. It's worse that the olympians because of the polarity. Yippee! Chaos has arrived. Not much of a expected type though. Here torrey is actually Void. Oh, and yeah i REQUEST YOU TO REVIEW, PLEASE! with a cherry top.(NOTE the puppy dog eyes from the author)**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	10. Capture and Integration

Chapter 10

* * *

A tall man eyed the snoozing copper-scaled dragon. He moved forward and pulled out a small casket filled with an extremely strong sleeping drug. He poured it into the snake-like dragon's nostril. It sniffed and woke up slightly. It soon dropped to the ground totally knocked out. The man looked around and let a metallic laugh. Shadows cloaked around him and he moved forward without being noticed it the dark moonless night. He walked to his first target. He pulled out a small cylindrical tube with red light emanating from the center. He planted it at the base of the mess hall. He did the same with all the empty cabins, the climbing wall, the amphitheatre, the armoury, the arena, the strawberry fields, the volleyball courts, the arts and crafts hall and the amphitheatre in just 15 minutes. He lurked around the lake. "Who is that?" a loud female voice yelled out. He looked around and inwardly grinned. **_"Two birds in one stone"_** he thought.

* * *

**POV: Annabeth**

* * *

Annabeth was deprived of sleep for the whole week due ambiguous nightmares. Some of them repeated the incident with Percy. It was extremely painful thinking about what she did to Percy. Chiro had just left her. All the time she had been praying to her mother. But, she did not answer back. She felt the uneasiness around the camp. Chiron had informed about the attack on the hunters. Not many were worried about that but many had become a little uneasy at the news. Most campers ignored her and left her on her own. Aphrodite cabin absolutely loathes her. Malcolm had been supportive but was a little hesitant. Right now she was wearing her Yankees cap walking towards the lake. She had been around the lake and the beach to give herself some hope. She walked towards the lake. The naiads been a little rude. She suddenly came out her reverie as she saw a figure lurking around the lake. Annabeth would have thought that he was Nico because of the shadows surrounding him but he was taller and more built. He seemed slightly familiar but at the same time he felt like a stranger. Annabeth decided to call out.

"Who is that?" she yelled. The shadows disappeared to reveal a man. He eyes were sea-green and had a rugged jaw line. He had ruffled midnight black hair that Annabeth was all too familiar with. It was Percy. He wore black assassin-like clothing with red orbs in his arms.

"Percy?" she asked quietly. He just grinned. It felt different. It was maniacal grin.

"Percy! Forgive me" she said as tears sprang out of her eyes and hugged him tightly. His body was unnaturally cold. He did not hug back. She stepped back nervously at his lack of reaction.

"Percy, I'm sorry. Just speak something" Annabeth said freaking out slightly. His expression turned stoic.

"My dear Annabeth" he said in an evil raspy voice that sent chills up her spine.

"Who are you? You are not Percy" she asked quivering with fear.

"You seem to very slow for a daughter of Athena" he said smirking. His body started shifting. The shadows rushed to him and covered him. He started to look like a Fury but it face was empty. Annabeth felt like she was seeing Tartarus's face again. It reminded her of all the horrors and making her sanity crumble. "Who are you?" Annabeth asked and tried to crawl back.

"I am your Death" He made a laughing sound and launched himself at her.

* * *

**POV: Aphrodite**

* * *

Aphrodite sat her lazily in her sofa. The last few weeks have been very tiring for all the Olympians, Physically for all and emotionally for a few. Right at the time when Percy was heartbroken, Aphrodite hit upon a revelation. All this time she had been scorning and cheating on Hephaestus, He had never reacted in a foul manner. Added to that Ares started becoming more and more of a jerk and abused her. She finally managed to break away from him and tried to get back with Hephaestus. But it seems to be too late. He doesn't even acknowledge her. Aphrodite realised how foolish she was to think that she loved Ares. She tried, but it was in vain. The Hephaestus that used to love her, make beautiful gifts for her, who tried to be a good husband was long gone. It was all her fault. It sickened her that she felt the same way as that Annabeth. Both have broken two great hearts. Aphrodite has been on it for thousands of years. She slowly started to see the inner beauty of Hephaestus and fell in love with him. It was ironic that the love goddess is has fallen in love with someone who just can't tolerate her presence. She barely used make up anymore and ever since poor Jackson's heartbreak, it also hurt her soul. But now she just had to have Hephaestus. She will. Aphrodite was pulled out of her thoughts when Hermes flashed in. He seemed to be very frantic and nervous. Aphrodite had lost count of how many times she had seen her fellow Olympians very nervous since Artemis's hunters were attacked.

"Camp Half-Blood has been infiltrated last night. Zeus calls for meeting" He said out of breath. Aphrodite really pitied him. He keeps dashing around doing the "Delivery Boy" job and barely has any rest. She nodded and Hermes just vanished. Wait, what had he said? Camp was attacked? Aphrodite could not help but being worried for her children. Aphrodite quickly got to her wardrobe and changed her nightgown.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Aphrodite appeared at her throne and saw a pale looking Dionysus with a damaged arm. All the remaining Olympians flashed and Zeus ordered for the council to begin.

Dionysus stood up shakily and spoke "Father, as you and the fellow Olympians have heard of the news, Camp Half-Blood has been infiltrated by an unknown person. Whatever it was, it did not leave with empty hands. It planted bombs in almost every building in the camp and also kidnapped that Annabel with him" Athena totally did not seem like she liked this news. Betrayal or not, Annabeth was still her daughter and she looked like she would take her spear and her scary shield and skewer whoever kidnapped her daughter.

"What is the damage?" Zeus asked. "Well, that guy has specifically selected the empty cabins and the walls and the mess hall and a few more, but sadly there were no causalities" Dionysus said with a fake disappointed tone. A collective sighs of relief could be heard.

"This act could be a call for war" Athena said

"But, we don't know whether it was an attack planned by Krolm" Hermes said.

"it has to be, we must prepare ourselves for any attack" Athena said.

"What do you suggest daughter?" Zeus said. "I suggest that we integrate both the camps into one and make the Seven, the cabin counsellor and the Praetors to be made immortal to train campers for a war" she said.

"How many go with Athena's opinion?" Zeus asked. All hands went up. "The motion is passed. The new camp would be called Camp Olympus and will have the immortal cabin leaders to train the campers" Zeus said "I would also remove the Law that states that the immortals cannot interfere with their demigods life directly with my power as the king" Zeus continued. This surprised everyone.

"My son would have asked for that to happen if he was here" Poseidon said wistfully. Many nodded and smiled.

"As much as I hate to say, Annabeth was the best Architect in Camp Half-Blood. Now that she is missing, who would take over her duties?" Artemis asked "I myself and my children will work together to build the new camp since father had just decreed that the rule is now obsolete" Athena said with a sad smile. "We must have a search for finding Annabeth Chase" Zeus said "and also the soon to be immortal campers are to be brought to Olympus" he said before glancing at Hermes. He flashed away to get the chosen campers.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Hermes arrived with all the chosen campers and sat at his seat. Nico, Leo, Piper, Jason, Malcolm, Reyna, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll and his brother, Solace, Frank, Hazel, Clovis, Clarisse, Pollux, Butch and surprisingly Tyson and Thalia. Zeus explained their decision and went on with some boring lecture that Zeus is infamous for. He finally came to an end to hear out the camper's decision.

"I accept Lord Zeus" A chorus of affirmatives ringed out. All the Olympians stood up to complete the ritual. They started chanting in Ancient Greek and white beam of light from all of the Olympians towards the campers. Then the Golden Apples of Immortality appeared before them floating in front of them. "Take them and complete the ritual" Zeus ordered. They did so. "All hail the Immortal Guardians of Camp Olympus" Zeus bellowed.

* * *

**Here's the chapter. View on Percy's quest will come up on the next chapter. Oh and yes take a guess who Roxana and Phelix are going to be paired with. They are going to be Percy's best friends for now. I hope you get the idea and don't worry, Annabeth ain't dead. She has an important role in the story and her capture has just set up the stage for that. I don't think the role she would play would be what you guys expect. Like Pan had said "You will play a great role, though it, may not be the role you imagined"Now Leo is still paired with Callie and Calypso did not lose her immortality after leaving her home. There has been a few questions. One guest pointed out the mistake that i had put procreation for Void's domains. So I changed that to Genesis. Another guest asked "****What do you mean worse than Olympians? Do they argue more? Or what?". Of course they will be worse. They argue a lot because of the Polarity in their domains.**

**Oh, and yeah i REQUEST YOU TO REVIEW, PLEASE! with a cherry top.(NOTE the puppy dog eyes from the author)**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	11. Undead Rises

Chapter 11

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy clutched his stomach and tried to hold his breakfast inside. He managed to and stood up shakily. His two companions weren't any better. "Curse you dad" Roxana said weakly. Percy looked around himself. It was grassy and the sky was clear. He could see an ancient wreckage of a large town.

"We are at the Ruins of Thallis, The ghost city" Phelix said "Its better we ready our weapons and also watch your quarters, we can be attacked from anywhere" He continued.

Percy pulled out his newly modified Riptide and his shield watched his surroundings. Besides the ruins, the region was a flat-lying area and was adorned by an out of place pair of scary looking trees with large branches that looked like human arms. The ruins from far by was landmarked by a spire-like structure which has been almost fell by the forces of nature.

"Those trees, they don't seem normal" Roxana said. Phelix nodded. "Might be some Daemonwoods"

"What's a Daemonwood?" Percy asked "It's a nature spirit similar to dryads that inhabits those trees. They are quite strong" Roxana said and readied her black longbow.

"Well, I don't know how we are going to get inside that ghost town. Nebular was the only one who could go in there and return without a scratch" Phelix said and readied his Longsword.

"How could he? This place looks really creepy" Percy asked "He could because he could control those deranged spirits, even Krypta could not do that because his domains contained sanity" Phelix said

"Alright focus, stop talking" she said. Two 15 feet trees twisted and roots sprang out of the ground as mud sprayed out everywhere. The roots morphed into stout thick legs and at the middle of the tree, two red eyes shot open. They lumbered forward. Roxana picked out an arrow whose tip was in flames. She shot it with such precision that would have made Artemis or Apollo jealous. The arrow hit the tough tree bark and the Daemonwood just ripped it out and threw it. Roxana constantly shot arrows distracting them while Phelix called out to him. They charged both the trees and attacked them at their stout legs. Percy was easily able to slice it and jumped over as it brought one of the branches at him.

"Destroy their legs! They are easy to fight if they are immobile" Percy yelled at Phelix. Roxana aimed all her arrows at the second daemonwood's legs setting it on fire. Phelix leaped away from it as it came crashing down burning in yellow blaze. Percy sliced off the tree's leg making it collapse. Percy rejoined Phelix and Roxana who aimed her bow at the devil tree. It was stronger than the other. Phelix took out his shotgun and shot three shots into its mid-region. The tree disintegrated. "Where do monsters in this world go to? Is there another version of Tartarus?" Percy asked. "They go to Tartarus. Tartarus also has his domain in Ardania" Phelix said "What? I thought Tartarus was only on Earth?" Percy asked surprised

"Why do you think Tartarus is so powerful, uh? It's because he has his domain in the Eternal Realms. There are many divisions in it. The Netherworld is where all the monsters and mortals go to and the realms of the Faded are where the faded gods go to" Roxana said.

"So let's enter the town of the Phantoms, shall we?" Phelix asked with a grim smile.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Percy struggled to keep his ears shut. The street of this decrepit town was filled with howling invisible ghosts.

"Where are we even supposed to start our search from?" Percy yelled over the howling sound.

"We need to reach that spire. It is where all heroes go to" Roxana yelled equally loud.

The houses on the sides were broken and were grey and brown. The whole town seemed to be empty except for some apparitions or walking skeletons or zombies that Percy and the group avoided. Percy could see many mutilated bodies of former heroes who came to find the sword scattered on the road and the houses. It was sickening.

"What had caused this to happen?" Percy asked as the howling ceased as they neared the spire.

"It was a beautiful town, which is what dad said, we were not there at that time, before the Great War, Krolm had overrun this town as the inhabitants did not worship him. This whole place became a ghost town as the dead spirits could not reach the Eternal Realms due to the curse The Witch King had inflicted over this region. These spirits turned into ghastly monsters like the extremely dangerous Black Phantom, the Shadow Stalker, Skeletal Overlords, Zombies, Vampires, Wights and stuff like that" Phelix said

"Wait, it seems like it's turning dark abnormally soon" Roxana stated. Percy looked at the sky. It was nearing midnight. Percy looked at Roxana and Phelix with shock. They had just been travelling for 20 minutes and it seemed like as if 4 hours had run away.

"Run, we gotta run!" Phelix yelled. Percy looked in his direction to see an army of mottled green skinned zombies, red cloaked pale faced vampires, skeletons with heavy armour and axes and some cloaked black apparitions with red eye sockets. Percy and the two took to their heels and ran quickly to the spire. The undead snarled and charged after them. At the huge entrance were similar black apparitions that guarded the door.

"Why do always the Undead get the good shit?" Roxana said breathlessly. Something within Percy clicked and he held his hand at the black phantoms. A grey beam of light blast out of Percy's hand and hit the phantoms, incinerating them. Percy looked at his arm with shock. It felt like someone controlled him from the inside. The two looked at him with comically widened eyes.

"Run! I'll explain later" Percy yelled at them. They pushed the huge creaking metal doors with all their strength. Percy looked back. They undead were too close to close these huge doors. They ran towards large spiralling staircases which lead to the stop of the spire. Percy ran in front of the two. Suddenly a clattering of bones came from the higher stairs. Percy pulled the two into an aisle at crook of the staircase. The undead climbed downwards and the skeletal overlords looked at the three with their red eyes. They just ignored them and rampaged down towards the army climbing up the stairs.

"Looks like this is the help Krypta has sent to us" Phelix said panting and leaned against the wall. The thousands year old wall collapsed and Phelix fell into the chasm. Roxana ran forwards the chasm "Phelix! Where are you?" Roxana yelled holding the broken wall cautiously

"I am alright. I found something in here. You guys would want to see that" Phelix yelled. Percy and Roxana looked at each other. Percy made his decision. He didn't know if it was because of his ADHD. He jumped in.

Percy landed on the ground with his feet. He absorbed his surroundings. It was a huge tomb-like building. Phelix was standing at the entrance. Roxana landed beside him.

"The Entrance to the Lost Sword" Roxana said with awe.

"We gotta be extremely careful now, many have died and we have reached were no one has ever entered" Phelix warned. They went forward. The tomb was circular and the distance from the entrance to the other end was at least 250 feet. At the other end was the legendary sword embedded in the wall. There were three doors. One of them was 20 feet.

"We might face a monster in here. Be ready" Roxana said and readied her sword. Phelix pulled out his shotgun. Suddenly out of the large door, a black monstrosity floated out of the door. All of them stood together.

"What the hell is that?" Percy asked

"That is the Twisted Abomination, the monster that has killed very one of the heroes who searched for the sword" Roxana said shaking slightly with fear.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter. Percy is gaining some weird powers. The next chapter is going to be longer. I know you guys are waiting for Pertemis but sorry you guys got to wait. I am having some difficulties to upload the chapters due to the classes i go to. not to worry though. chapters will come in. any difficulties in the story or being confused can PM or review. Please give Reviews guys. I really need reviews guys. Reviews is like energy boosters for us authors. Guess who Roxana and Phelix is going to be paired with. Also Camp Olympus will come in soon and also what had happened to Annabeth will come up in the future chapters**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	12. New Looks

Chapter 12

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

The monstrosity was about 10 feet tall with tentacles connected to its torso. Its legs were very thick and its skin seemed smooth like a jelly. Its disfigured and twisted face had numerous multi-coloured eyes and a large red orb-like eye in the chest. The red eye seemed to replay every horrifying memories Percy had gone through with high definition. Times when Smelly Gabe used to hit him and his mom, times were Percy feared that he and Annabeth are going to die; it made it seem like Phobos and Deimos were toddlers compared to this creature. Its tentacles were crackling with electricity. Phelix and Roxana seemed to be in some sort of a trance. Percy smacked their heads.

"Break out of it guys! It's just manipulating you!" Percy yelled. Their eyes cleared out and they looked at him and nodded. The Abomination lashed its tentacles-whips clearly anticipating a fight. They charged together and Phelix tried to get a shot at one of its many eyes. Percy sliced through the monster's leg. It just went through like a knife through butter and regenerated back into place. It also smelled worse than a skunk. Roxana tried the same thing with the other leg but with no avail. It slashed its tentacles at him. Percy rolled towards the side. The air smelt of ozone. It snarled and retracted its tentacle to attack him again. Percy sidestepped and brought his sword to chop it. It was the most foolish mistake Percy had ever done. Percy was electrocuted as the sword conducted the electricity at him. The monster pulled back its tentacle to attack Phelix who was shooting at its head and Roxana who had pulled her bow and was striking its chest. Percy crashed into the wall hard. Percy saw spots dancing in his eyes from the faint light.

Wait, faint light? Percy groaned pulled himself forwards out of the debris. It was the sword embedded in the wall. Percy retracted Riptide back into its pen form. Percy clutched his left arm tightly and limped forward to the sword. Phelix had run out of ammo and was prancing around trying to find a weak spot. Roxana stood at the entrance fumbling with an arrow and notched it at the monster. At last she got an arrow near the orb. The orb seemed like it was its life force.

Percy reached the sword. The Hilt was similar in design to his new Riptide but bigger. The small part of the blade that stuck outside had blood red tint and was serrated. Percy placed his undamaged arm and tugged it. It didn't even budge. Percy pulled even harder. The part of the wall rumbled. The wall had a small grey statue of a man. He was very muscular but thin at the same time and had long hair. He wore a bone mask and had bare-chested. He wore gauntlets and bracelets and a pair of greaves with boots. Percy felt like he should know who this is but couldn't get an idea. Percy brought his other hand and closed his eyes and pulled even harder ignoring the pain in his arm. Suddenly Percy felt huge power surge through him. Some visuals flashed in his head. The man whose statue Percy saw just now was holding the very sword he was pulling standing in a barren land. He had huge number of scars on his bare body and his bone mask was mangled. Percy could see sea-green orbs with that mask. Golden blood oozed out of his mask. He was making his final stand against a white clad man with a large axe. He yelled a battle cry and charge at him hacking through his opponent's white armour at his arm. The opponent was unnaturally slow. The man struck him with the hilt of the sword and he plunged his sword into the white guy's chest. He yelled in outrage and his war helmet dropped to the ground.

The sea-green eyed man kicked him flipping him on his back. He held the dying man and spoke some unintelligible words. The dying man just grinned manically a pulled a dagger from his armour and plunged it into his chest, right at the heart. The visual ended at that.

The sword jerked out of the wall throwing Percy of his feet. Percy quickly knelt on the sword and stood up. Percy felt very energetic. Was he imagining or was he having a growth spurt? He looked at himself. His chest was wider and muscular under his ripped shirt and his arms were larger. His hands and his shoulders were big and his fingers were more chunky and rigid like a rock and his knuckles were bony. His usually ruffled hair was as long as his shoulder. Percy looked at his companions. They weren't doing well at all. Roxana had run out of arrows and was struggled to fight with her sword. Phelix had long scar at his right knee that stretched to his thigh and calf. He struggled to stand.

Percy felt the same sensation he felt before. Brought his arm up and aimed at the abomination. This time a sea-green beam blasted out of his hands and hit the abomination at the orb. The orb cracked and the monster wailed in anger and turned towards him. It shot all its tentacles at him. Percy just brought the sword and parried and counterattacked slicing every tentacle. Percy did not feel any shock at all and the tentacles did not reform. Percy grinned victoriously. Adrien suddenly popped in his head.

_"Hey, Big-shot, Miss me?" _He asked sarcastically. **_"Never missed you this much, some help and some explaining what happened to me?" _**Percy asked

_"Later buddy talk later, now fight" _he said and a dark beam shot out to the floor near him morphing into the shadow beast. It made a whistling sound.

"Wow Perce, ya look totally badass" Percy grinned "Talk later, now fight" Percy said and charged at the beast.

"You guys get out of here, this is my fight" Percy yelled to them. His voice was deep and smooth and also velvety. They looked him as if he had grown a second head. The siblings looked even more shocked when they looked at Percy's appearance and the shadow stalker. They came out of their shock when the monster stumbled towards them. They didn't seem to be very keen on leaving and stood their ground defiantly. Percy shook his head. "Hey Ugly! Over here" He yelled at the stumbling monster. The cracked orb was leaking black watery fluid.

"Adrien, keep the monster occupied while I attack that orb" Adrien bobbed its head and blasted forward in black blur. It reappeared on its head attacking it with his claws. Percy looked around to see a broken pedestal. He ran towards it and used it as a propellant jumping high and he brought his sword at the ugly monster's back destroying the orb. Percy pulled the sword upwards as Adrien jumped off the head. Percy bisected the monster's head and torso into half. The abomination melted into a huge puddle of jelly. Percy stood right in the middle of it.

"Adrien, some help?" Percy said. The jelly felt like acid and was gnawing at his trousers. Adrien jumped and blurred out and pulled him out of the puddle.

"Whew, thanks man. Let's look at Phelix and Roxana" Percy said. The two children of Torreonus looked him with wide eyes. Suddenly he felt tired.

"Hey guys" Percy said unsure what to say.

"That's what you are going to say? Man, that was awesome" Phelix said excitedly. Roxana nodded with wide eyes.

"What happened to you? You look more mature and how the hell did you get a Shadow Stalker?" Roxana asked with slight fear.

"I don't know, I think it is the sword and Adrien was given to me by your father" Percy said looking at the sword. Its red tint made it look creepy.

"What do we do now? We got the sword. Should we go back to the council and shove it into Dauros's face?" Phelix asked with a cheeky smile. Even Roxana smiled at that thought. "We should get out of here and back to the Halls before any monsters get in" Percy said. "Come on Percy we have one of the hugest Shadow Stalkers, a demigod with weird powers, and two children of Torreonus. What could go wrong?" Roxana said.

What she did not know is what the future holds for these three.

* * *

**That was a fulfilling action scene. You guys have say how the action was. Well sorry for not getting any news of Annabeth. Percy getting some weird powers within himself. **

**Guess who that sea-green warrior in that vision. he is going to play an important role. If you guys have a trouble visualising him take a look at DEATH from the Darksiders II game on Google. He is similar to him**

**And Percy got badass and this is not the end. Percy gettin even powerful but that is later**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THATS GOING TO HELP ME**

**Guess who Roxana and Phelix is going to be paired with. Also Camp Olympus will come in soon **

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	13. Science and Specs

Chapter 13

* * *

A large savage looking man, a reptilian humanoid creature, a mottled green skinned man with a ruby cloak and breeches and a white clad man stood in a snow laden land

"Brr, I hate these regions. It bloody cold!" The savage man said crossly. The white clad man chuckled

"Aren't you Primordial of wilderness, Krolm? Aren't you? Is this too much for you?" he said sardonically. Krolm snarled at him and adjusted his bearskin.

"Well, let's get with the matters, Vliagral, did your little saboteur complete his work?" The white clad man asked the reptilian.

"He has got that brain spawn and also blew up that camp" he replied in a ragged voice.

"Wonderful, what has happened of that son of Poseidon?" he asked "that boy has been taken to Ardania by your brother"

"My brother, always a stride ahead. We must make our move soon" he said and looked at the green cloaked man "Is your army ready to charge, Vasiliás Mágos?" he asked him. "They have never been so ready, they are waiting to wreak havoc in Valmorgen" he said "You attack from two months from now, in the month of the night and exterminate the inhabitants and bring all the three artefacts to me and also bring that sea spawn specifically, I have my doubts about him" He ordered "With pleasure my lord, soon the city would be obliterated" the sorcerer king said and pulled out a black orb and vanished in a green light.

"Why can't I attack?" Krolm asked angrily "It is because I need to make sure my doubts about that boy is right and also I have another work for you, nephew and also while our forces nibble at the exterior of Olympus, the traitor will destroy them from the inside" he said to the first born of Chaos.

* * *

**POV: Phelix**

* * *

Phelix and Roxana stood alone the Halls of Genesis. They had sent Percy to the council room since the gods have asked for a single audience with the son of Poseidon. Phelix leaned on the pillar. Phelix had taken a frozen regenerative elixir cube that his father has created and healed his injuries. Roxana was busy cleaning her sword and her bow with a cloth.

"Hey Danger Rose, could it be possible that Perce has some connection to Nebular? I mean, he looks like him"

"First of all don't call me that" She snapped and gave him a menacing glare which Phelix was all to experienced with "And besides weren't even born at that time, how could we be so sure?" She said

"Oh come on, he looks like him, isn't it obvious that something has to be wrong with that Percy is akin to Nebular, It could imply that he could be in a very huge peril from Krolm, Dad has been warning about Krolm is trying to rise all over again" Phelix said shuddering at the thought of a war with their tremendously powerful cousin.

"We can't be sure, we got to speak to dad about that" Roxana said and pointed at Percy walking towards them with the Longsword of Valour in his hands.

"Hey, guys I'm back" Percy said with a grin. "Dauros let you have the sword?" Roxana asked with disbelief. Phelix just couldn't see Nebular, their hero in Percy.

"Nope, Torrey just bashed his head as he kept being bothersome to everyone. The council minus one voted that I can stay here and train" He said with a grin.

"So what now are we to do?" Phelix asked "I gotta find out what happened to me and also Torreonus asked me to visit his lab" Percy answered and waved at his body. Phelix smiled at the fact that he would be no more pestered by the peasant girls in Valmorgen since Percy was here now.

"So, where is your dad's lab?" Percy asked

* * *

** POV: Percy**

* * *

Torreonus's lab was the very description of huge. It was as large as the Halls of Genesis and was all too advanced. Percy and the two teleported into the structure. It was filled huge robots and filled with blue lights. The rooms were gray and lit with blue light. One specific room was larger than other and sounds of whirring and clanging could be heard. "Let's go in shall we?" Phelix asked with a smirk. Percy could just nod.

The three entered the room and was even more awestruck by the number of equipments in the room. There was one that was tubular and as large as him with a connect display to a computer which had a blank screen.

"Sir the synthesis of the Neurax-2 strain has been developed" A mechanical voice ringed out in the room.

"Grow a spine Technis, were all the Necroa mRNA tubules? They are supposed to be in the Vector Electron Microscope with the cerebrospinal fluids" Torreonus's voice rang out from the 20 feet robot that seemed to be near completion.

The body was grey with black stripes. The head had a mask and a visor at the eye sockets. The torso had rimmed hole and its shoulders were huge with stylish pauldrons and massive arms. It was lean and its legs had wheels attached to the side and a large wing-like structure in the back.

Torreonus crawled out from the pauldrons near the head and jumped into to the hydraulic stairs. He had a scowl and threw the wrench and some salver into a box. His scowl turned into a smile when he saw the three. "Hey, you're here. That's good. Technis shut the vortex grinder" he said and jumped down before the stairs could come down. He went to a blue VDU and tapped something and took a towel and wiped himself before approaching towards them.

"Well, since you are here let's check some diagnostics shall we?" He said and pressed a knob. A door opened in their right. Torrey beckoned them to move. "Diagnostics for what?" "Weapons assessment and also you guys fought an abomination, you gotta have a treatment" He said. Percy probably felt he was lying. Percy went in the room. It was filled with guns and turrets. Phelix and Roxana walked beside him. Torreonus walked behind them. One of weapons was so huge that it was almost as large as him.

"What is this? It's freaking huge!" Percy asked with surprise

"That's an Ion blaster; It's so big after all it was used by cybertroni-"Torreonus stopped and looked at a holographic screen that popped in front of him.

"Perfect! The Stinger is geared up" He said merrily

"Perce, you go and lie in that berth, I gotta run some diagnostics on you" Torreonus stated

"It won't be painful, would it?" Percy asked slightly unsure "Not a worry, it's all scanning and stuff" Torreonus reassured. Percy lay on the berth.

"Perce I gotta tranquilize you since the chemicals I use will damage your conscious brain, it would just be injected through a parallel sequencing injector, and it isn't painful" Torreonus said. Percy nodded Torreonus injected the tranquilizer fluid into him at the arm. Percy slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

**POV: Torreonus/Void**

* * *

"Dad you did see that there is something wrong with Percy, after he pulled the sword, his figure transformed. Is it some curse? He looks just like Nebular" Roxana said.

"Hmm" was Torreonus said as he ran the scans and looked into the mainframe screen. The respiratory, skeletal and nervous system had been affected more that the others. The skeleton had been deposited with unnaturally huge amount of Calcium Phosphate, the benchmark chemical for the bones. The lungs have enlarged in capacity and his haemoglobin has amplified in ability of absorbing Oxygen more than ever. His nervous was the most intriguing. His stimuli has become very receptive and his reflexes has augmented due all the four cerebral lobes become more folded and the number of cerebral fissures and sulci have deepened boosting his control system. He looked into the blood. There was an abnormally large amount of platelets and WBCs and higher traces of Ichor.

Wait, Ichor? He looked at the data pad probing the report again. _**"Ichor was not even found in a demigod, unless…."**_ Torreonus was shaken out of his thoughts when his endearingly annoying daughter shook him.

"Dad! Are you even listening?" She yelled. Phelix smirked at this.

"What were you speaking about?" Torreonus asked and set the data pad down into the slot. Roxana took a lungful of air and spoke "Percy could some sort of re-embodiment of Nebular. After all there was a prophecy stated by grandfather that Nebular will return"

"You are right. Percy has to be Nebular, when all's said and done, I found that there are traces of Ichor in him and also there is a huge resemblance in his looks. But it isn't complete. The adaptation isn't complete" Torreonus said.

"Percy should not hear of this" Torreonus warned his kids. "Why is that dad?" Phelix asked enquiringly

"Because after he wakes up, I gotta meet father and bring this to the notice of my brother, after all he is his father" Torreonus said and turned to Percy to run the final checks.

* * *

**Percy is looking weird and who is Nebular? Well the kidnapper of Annabeth is revealed and ****here**** is Void with some technology. I made Torrey look like some Tony Stark with some weird robot. Now Percy is seemingly immortal. Phelix and Roxana have doubts and the villain is planning to attack Perce's new home. Perce will soon join the ranks with a high position but thats for later chapters**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THATS GOING TO HELP ME**

**Guess who Roxana and Phelix is going to be paired with. Also Camp Olympus will come in soon**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	14. Traitor Within

Chapter 14

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy woke up to see Torreonus fiddling with a pair of gauntlets. "Hey, you're conscious. Well, I ran various diagnostics and all seems to be fine" Torreonus said as he placed the silver gauntlet in the chair next to him and approached him. He pulled out the restraints. Percy looked at him questioningly.

"Your body does react a lot to the chemicals and stuff so I had to strap you up" Torrey said nonchalantly "Where are those two?" Percy asked about his children. Torrey sighed "The usual, those pranksters always mess around this place, effectively short-circuiting at least 20 machines" he said

"Here's the weapon that I created for ya" He said and placed the gauntlets in his arms. Percy looked at him with wonder. He motioned him to wear it. It was slightly bigger but as soon as Percy wore both of them, they creaked and twisted flawlessly fitting in his arms and the metal expanded till his elbow which formed into a sharp stylish elbow guard which was metallic black metal woven with silver.

A duo of studded knuckle dusters popped from the solid extensions in the sides of his arms and adjusted to his knuckles.

"Just yank it, and watch the magic" Torrey said. He did so. The metal creaked even more and to his surprise a gun barrel popped out of slot. The metal plates rearranged over the gun barrel. At the end the gun barrel had blade like structures at the top and the bottom. It was all in silver and many wirings popped out which linked to the gun barrel. Another plate popped out concealing the wirings. It looked like a scorpion's stinger.

"It's known as the Stinger. Do the same with the other one" Torrey ordered. Percy jerked his right hand. Instead of a Stinger, a chain blasted out of the slit in the top of the gauntlet. The chain-like whip extended to the elbow furthermore it extended outwards to 20 feet. The end condensed into a spiked-anchor like tetragonal shape. The whip abruptly sprang to life as electricity rippled around the whip.

"That's an Electrowhip, it charges around 200,000 volts" Torrey said. "Thank you, you've helped me a lot" Percy said. Torreonus waved it off with a grin.

"Now what did you two wreck apart?" Torreonus said to the two approaching teenagers. They smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, we just, uh, sis some help?" Phelix looked at his sister. She paled slightly and smiled nervously

"Uh, we tried to work out the electron microscope but, the wirings blasted off" Roxana said quavering. Torreonus let an exasperated sigh

"It's no use even warning you brats"

"Technis, retrieve the microscope to the repairing panel. Now Percy and you two get back to Valmorgen using the Pillar Bridge gate. I have a conference waitin for me" Torrey said and walked towards another chamber that opened. "Well, let's get going" Phelix said. Percy retracted both the gauntlets and walked with them.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

"This place is sure a labyrinth" Percy said in awe. Had he been like before, he would have been breathless by now. They reached a room with winding staircases. The architecture was so amazing that Annabeth would have just done anything to get a peek at it. Percy cursed himself for thinking about her. The pain returned and his heart pained to think of her. Percy had a miniature hope that all this is just a dream and he would wake up to see Annabeth with her. It was futile. Percy reached the end of the stairs to find a dozen metal pillars floating in the room. It was about 4 feet long and had complex designs in them. One of them was larger than the others. All of them had an electric blue light emanating from the centre.

"This is the Pillar Bridge Gate. A teleportation device. It kinda splits you into an atomic soup to your destination throughout the cosmos and rearranges you there. It does have an after-effect. Dad uses this to teleport himself to any place he wants" Roxana said and pulled out the orb that Phelix had used to get to the Halls

"He doesn't have to be near the Pillars to teleport. He can use this Gate Key and harness the power from anywhere" Roxana continued. Phelix walked towards the larger pillar and pushed the top of it. Electricity charged from the core and all the pillars energized.

"Commencing Transportation" Phelix stated. Roxana and Percy stood near Phelix. They stood around the large Pillar while the others revolved around them. Blue tendrils of electricity shot out of the central pillar and it zapped at the three, dissipating them to their destination.

* * *

**POV: Thalia**

* * *

Thalia sat at her tent sharpening her daggers. Her tent was spacious just like the other hunters. Thalia was readying a specific dagger for those ugly reptiles and that disgusting man who executed her friends, her sisters. Another one was for Annabeth. If she meets her, she would skewer her for betraying Percy which was not possible since she is missing. Another was for Percy. How dare does he Leave? Thalia was bristling with rage at her cousin. She was furious that Percy had left without informing. Other than that, she was concerned about him. To her, Percy was the next thing to a brother besides Jason and Nico. Even the hunters respected him and showed a bit of gentleness. Even Phoebe who had been angry at him for Zoe's death had accepted him as a friend after he showed his selflessness by saving a little girl from a Hellhound eight months ago. Because of Percy, the hunters almost lost their winning streak at the camp. Even Artemis saw him as a really good friend was a star attraction for the younger hunters. When Hermes had come to escort her to Olympus to make her immortal, she had first been wary of the idea but accepted it. She was allowed to be in the hunt but was off the oath since it was not for immortals. She was made the immortal counsellor of Artemis cabin. Thalia felt even stronger after being made immortal.

Camp Olympus was under rapid construction. The hunters, the Amazons and the Romans participated to help them build the new camp at the same location of Camp Half-Blood. The hunters set up camp near the amazons and quite far from the camp.

Athena herself in her conjoined form with her son Daedalus who Hades had brought from the Elysium for short-term duty on the living surface helped the campers to erect the camp. Poseidon had sent a dozen of Cyclopes, Braires and Tyson to help with the construction. Added with Hephaestus's help, his Automatons toiled in the ground fixing intricate designs and the satyrs and Nymphs regenerated the damaged forest. The Camp was slightly larger than Camp Jupiter. The younger Romans transported all their equipments and have positioned scorpion ballistae, onagers while the elder have been giving inputs. The annoying Terminus's statue has also been brought here for larger protection. Reyna, Frank and Jason have initiated a small search party for Percy for which many have enrolled for. There was even a search for Annabeth, but it fell apart almost immediately. Peleus was also stationed and the copper-scaled dragon seemed to never sleep after what had happened. Even Chiron's wife, Chariclo had taken over the training duty with her husband and Lupa. Alexiares and Anicetus, the two twins of Heracles, who were nothing like their father was posted for guarding the camp. Those two were actually like Percy, selfless but very anti-social.

Abruptly, Phoebe entered the tent. "Apollo is here" Phoebe said with an annoyed expression. Apollo has always been annoying with his flirting but he was also a stress buster when you could use him as a target practice. Thalia and Phoebe walked to the food table since all were assembled for dinner. Thalia saw Artemis speaking to Apollo. It was unlike the usual were Artemis always shoots at him for his annoying nature. Apollo looked very worried. The Hunters were sitting at the table

"There is a traitor in Olympus" Apollo stated to everyone

"How you know?" Phoebe asked with narrowed eyes

"I overheard a chat between two guys in near my palace. They spoke about contacting that barbarian guy you girls encountered and they spoke about the hunters, that is why I am here. They left before I could see them sis" Apollo said. Many growled in anger at the mention of Krolm.

"How could this be possible? We have to report this to Olympus" Artemis said. Apollo nodded. "Thalia you are in charge. Take them to the temporary camp" Artemis ordered and flashed away with Apollo.

* * *

**Chapters up. Percy got same cool weapons and you got a insight on Phelix and roxana. Since no ones guessing who Phelix and Roxana is going to be paired with, I will reveal that in the next chapter in the next AN. Alexiares and Anicetus are children of Heracles who went around guarding castles. Chariclo is the wife of Chiron. A guess who the "Traitors" are. Percy has been proven as Nebular. It has a lot of inside-story and sorry, the Pertemis is going to be kind of late for now. A lot of defense is set up in Camp Olympus. Seems to be a sort of military camp. To get an Idea how the stinger looks like, Look at Bumblebee's gun in Transformers 4 and the Electrowhip is similar to Jolt's whips in Transformers 2**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	15. Awakening The Demon

Chapter 15

* * *

"Cars, ships and buildings were swept away by a wall of water after the 8.9-magnitude tremor, which struck about 400km (250 miles) north-east of Tokyo. A state of emergency has been declared at a nuclear power plant, where pressure has exceeded normal levels. Officials say 350 people are dead and about 500 missing, but it is feared the final death toll will be much higher. In one ward alone in Sendai, a port city in Miyagi prefecture, 200 to 300 bodies were found. The quake was the fifth-largest in the world since 1900 and nearly 8,000 times stronger than the one which devastated Christchurch, New Zealand, last month, said scientists." The news reporter stated in the TV.

* * *

_A few hours ago. 373 kilometres (231 miles) northeast of Tokyo._

* * *

"Curse you Uncle" Krolm grumbled angrily from the depths of the ocean.

"What is that we are to do?" his companion asked.

"We have to liberate the mighty demon, Zaredon" He stated.

"How is that I was unable to notice this demon's presence in this ocean. After all I am the Titan of the Oceans" He stated.

"He was trapped in this prison by my pathetic brother Nebular with the help of Void in the last days of the Great War. They strengthened the site so that they can enclose the monster for millions of years" Krolm said with a hint of disgust. The two walked over the ocean floor. Schools of fishes swarmed the area. Krolm swatted away the nearing foolish sharks while his companion blasted them with his powers of the ocean. All the corals that were in their way were destroyed.

After a few minutes of walking they saw a colossal wreck. Beside it was a rift in the floor. Lava flew out of the rift. There were large mangled metal boards and plates. There were signs of a large fight. There were deep rumbling sounds that emanated from the rift. "How could this place be undefended? I mean, there is a demon which is tremendously perilous" Oceanus asked.

"According to Order's logic, he said that a heavily fortified site can attract more attention. Since Void has made this place almost impenetrable, He doesn't have to get a fortification for this demon. I just don't understand any of this. I was actually expecting a fight" Krolm said rubbing the grip of his axe on his shoulder.

"Impenetrable? This place has no people, no barriers. This has to be a very easy mission" Oceanus stated. "It would be, But, Alas, there is extremely strong magic acting around here" Krolm said as they approached. The very heat from the rift would have incinerated any mortal or gods who dares to enter this dreaded location. "How are we to awaken the monster?" Oceanus asked "We have to lift the curse of Void. It would need help from an old friend" "Who?" "Tartarus" Krolm stated

"Speak of the devil and there he is" A hollow voice rolled out across the ocean. The water repelled back and solidified. The being radiated pure malevolence. His body was shadowy and obscure. His face was purple and the only thing that could be seen clearly of his whole body was his purple eyes. "I see that you have returned from your hiding, brother" He said. "I have, Tartarus, we are in need of your help" "It will be done. The demon shall rise again" Tartarus said.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Tartarus had managed to repel the magic that surrounded the area. The rift drifted even more. Suddenly the monster blasted out of the rift throwing everybody off their feet. Lava oozed out of the huge hole.

"At last, I am free" The monster spoke proudly. It was over 80 feet tall with a humanoid figure. It had huge red fibrous wings. It was excessively muscular and had a loincloth over his nether regions. Its skin was dark red and had a flaming blade stick in his hands. His feet were abnormally large and scaly. He also had oversized talons and huge murky tattoos surrounding his body. His face seemed to be etched with an eternal scowl and had huge horns on top of his head.

"I see two protogenoi and a titan who is going to be sacrificed to me" he said in a metallic voice. Oceanus' eyes widened at that statement. He looked at Krolm and Tartarus who both had smirks on their faces, or so on Tartarus's murky face.

"Yes my lord. Oceanus is a sacrifice to appease your hunger" Krolm said with an evil grin. The monster growled and grabbed the now running Titan who had now realized the ploy. The monster paid no heed to the puny titan's pleas and threw him into his mouth, swallowing him as a whole. The monster roared and stamped the ground hard as the ground just started to collapse. The monster grew slightly in height. Krolm and Tartarus vanished from sight due to the impending danger.

"We shall meet again Nebular, for I have returned" The beast snarled and blasted towards the sky sending colossal shockwaves to the ocean floor creating a chain reaction leading to a massive underground eruption.

* * *

**POV: Zeus**

* * *

"What has this council called for?" Zeus asked his twin children. The others sat at their thrones. One throne was empty, Ares' was empty. He was nowhere to be found.

"Father, I have overheard two immortal individuals near my palace who were speaking about contacting the barbarian Krolm" Apollo said from his throne

"I believe the two have to be either a spy from the enemy or from within us" Athena stated worriedly. "We would have noticed immortal who enters the main Olympus, isn't dad?" Hermes asked

"Yes, then it would have to be that there is a double agent within Olympus" Zeus stated. He was awfully bothered about this unknown uprising. He found Athena staring at the empty seat.

"Father, I believe it would be Ares" She said without taking her eyes of the stated one's throne. "How could you be so sure?" Hera asked indignantly. She looked at Hera.

"Ares had been acting differently over the last few weeks; few of us have noticed this. He seemed very secretive. Even I had overheard him while speaking to someone a day ago. I would have thought that it would have been some idiot friend of his if I had not heard the other person. He stated "Spare me you gaseous filthy immortal, you know what you were told which is unfinished" "Athena stated.

"It has to be him, one of the guys had an awfully similar voice to Ares, but I can't figure out who the other is" Apollo stated with a frown.

"Then my assumptions are right, Ares is working for the protogenoi of wilderness, we must find out the other individual and Ares" Athena stated

"If this is true then I will destroy his throne" Zeus said and blasted Ares' throne, obliterating it into golden dust. The thrones adjusted. Poseidon suddenly started trembling. Zeus could feel minute tremors.

"Something has gone wrong in the oceans, something has awakened" Poseidon said shakily. Zeus was worried. First this threat from some crazed barbarian god, now this.

"What is it Poseidon? What do you mean?" Athena asked concerned. Zeus was a little surprised by Athena's tender voice towards her rival. Poseidon gazed at Athena "A severe earthquake has taken place in the Pacific Ocean and it was not by me. Something evil has been released" Poseidon said and slumped into his throne and took deep breaths. His face was pale.

"This can't be a coincidence" Athena murmured.

"First Perce vanishes into the thin air because of another protogenoi, then the hunters are attacked, next camp is attacked and Annie is kidnapped, now this traitor Ares and this evil monster from the sea. It seems very possible that it is not a coincidence" Apollo said "I don't want to believe this but it seems to be that way as Apollo stated" Athena said worriedly.

* * *

**Looks like Percy has double trouble, one from the witch king and another from the demon. Now Ares is the traitor and now please guess the other traitor. Poor poor Oceanus, got totally ate by a demon. So the Japan Earthquake happened in 2011 and there is the connection that i made to the story.**

**Bobby Pendragon's right, Phelix and Roxana is going to be paired with Pinecone Face and Death Breath. Dear SCINM, you are right, thats a Transformers reference but not to worry. Dear reviewer GTOG, FYI Leo is dating Callie.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	16. New Friends

Chapter 16

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy and the two appeared in Valmorgen in the very room Percy stayed before. Roxana was green. Percy and Phelix were struggling. Luckily for them they had not eaten anything.

"I-I am never going near those damned pillars" Roxana stuttered

"Never ever, No way another time with those pillars" Phelix said struggling to stand. Percy held the door knob as a support and stood up.

"So we are here. What are we to do now? Percy asked

"First let's get some food. I gotta wolf tearing my entrails" Phelix said. Roxana chuckled weakly. They walked out of the room and reached downstairs. It was almost empty except for the woman behind the counter and two teenage looking boys sitting together and eating. Percy went to the woman.

"Well Avina, can we have some pancakes?" Roxana asked sweetly "Of course Dear, I'll get you and your companions some delicious pancakes" She said dashed away to the kitchen. The three sat in the table next to the two boys. One of them had blue all over him. His face was light blue with elf like features and deep blue eyes; he was quite tall but very thin; he wore blue greaves and a strapped shirt with a belt with pockets that seemed similar to Leo's magical belt. He also had a bow and a quiver that looked comparable to Roxana's. The other one was tall and well built. He had a black cloak covering his face and wore black greaves and a black shirt. He had a multiple daggers and strapped to his waist and a wicked looking axe. Percy sat down waiting for the food. He saw Phelix looking at the two as if they looked familiar to him.

"Blissful Devil?" Phelix said looking at the two. The black clad boy snapped his head at Phelix. Percy could see the orange eyes gleaming with power. He scowled but when he saw Phelix, a grin crept into his face.

"Hey Phelix, How are you?" He asked cheerfully

"Fine as ever, Valerian. It's been a long time since I saw you both" Phelix said. The two pulled their chair towards their table and sat next to them.

"Hey Roxy, you have grown so big" The blue faced boy said cheekily. Both looked around Percy's age. Roxana glared at him "Don't call me that" she snapped angrily.

"Your sister is like a grouchy grandmamma as ever, I can see that" Valerian said with a small smile. "Hey, I am not a grouchy grandmamma, you snivelling rat" Roxana said indignantly. Her face was red with anger. It just grew even more when the two newcomers started roaring in laughter. Percy could not help but chuckle.

"Hey, no picking my lil baby sis" Phelix warned though he was struggling to stop laughing. Roxana looked at Phelix like she promised to inflict huge pain but this just added fuel to their amusement. Roxana flicked Phelix's head at which he whined.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked his fuming sister. "That's for joining these two idiots and not defending me" Roxana said smugly. Phelix pouted and stood up to get the plates for them.

"This is Perseus guys, Percy, this is Valerian and Filaxander" Roxana introduced. Fil just stretched his hand out and shook his hand furiously. **_"Whoa, this guy was seriously ADHD_**", Percy thought and relaxed when he let go of his hand. Valerian eyed him inquisitively, Percy found his look familiar. He shook his hand with a small smile.

"So, you are from Earth? Aren't you?" Valerian asked. Percy nodded. "Talk later, now dig in" Phelix said loudly as he got the pancakes.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Percy and his four friends walked in the midnight towards the massive castle-tower.

"Perseus, why don't you tell your story? Huh, it could just wile away time for walking to the senate" Valerian said. Percy was not very inclined about telling his story, especially the recent events. "I am a son of Poseidon, my mom was Sally Jackson" Percy's voice cracked when he spoke of his mom

"I was like around 12 years when I got to know that I am a demigod. Mom, I and my best friend Grover, who by the way was an undercover satyr who was my protector, went to Camp Half-Blood. We were attacked by an ugly Minotaur..."

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Percy completed his life story. They had neared the senate tower. Percy felt it was ironic that he was named after Perseus, the hero who had good life whereas he had the most horrible luck. He felt physically powerful because of the sword's enchantment, but on the inside, he felt fragile.

"I'm sorry about your mom Perce" Phelix said sadly.

"Yeah, that Annabeth is the most foolish girl I heard of" Roxana said sniffling slightly

"My sympathies Perseus, your mom would definitely be a wonderful woman and that girl must have not been worthy of you" Valerian said

"Yup, he's right Perce, that girl doesn't deserve you" Fil said. "Thanks guys, it's just hard to bottle up everything within me" Percy said and his head drooped as tears flew out. "Don't you dare bottle up everything, I'll make you look like a porcupine" Roxana wiped her tears and raged at him. Percy wiped his tears and smiled

"Sure, as you say lil sis" Percy said cheekily. Roxana groaned "Come on, Not you too" she grumbled. The four boys started laughing hard.

"Arrgh, I am going to kill you insufferable fools" She yelled angrily. They roared even louder. Roxana huffed and crossed her hands angrily.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a lofty old large man bellowed.

"Ah, Reorak, It is I Phelix, Roxana, Valerian, Fil and our friend Percy. We wish to see the senior senator Lord Hexblade" Phelix yelled back in an equally loud voice.

"Oh, stop yelling you little brats, I send you in" He yelled and opened the huge metal gate. The ballistae aimed at them "Go in, don't worry about the ballistae" he bellowed. Percy cringed at the man's bellows "That guy has a huge obsession for shouting loud" Phelix said and rubbed his ears.

The hall was lined by 30 feet silver knight armours and the floor was marbled. The wall was made of stonework there were a few rooms that could be seen. Phelix and Roxana led the way to room at the end of the hall. Percy saw a man sitting behind an antique table and was writing with a quill. He wore a gown with cap that gave the impression of being like Confucius. He was old and spectacled with black eyes. There were a massive amount of files on his table. He pulled his spectacles and eyed the young group of heroes arriving in his room.

"What is the matter that brings the children of Void?" he asked questioningly.

"We have a recruit who is willing to join the Natriphil" Roxana said. Percy stood forward. He eyed him and when he saw the sword in his back, his eyes widened comically "You are the one who retrieved the sword?" he asked. Percy nodded.

"You are the one; you are the one who is destined to return with the Longsword of True Valour, you will be the one to command the First Natriphil" he said dramatically. Silence filled the room. Everyone was shocked.

"Commander of the First Natriphil?" Roxana asked with shock.

"Yes, he was the one prophesied to take over the command over the First Natriphil, this is the prophecy of Nebular" he said.

"What's a Natriphil?" Percy asked as he lost the conversation right from the start.

* * *

**Percy has met some new friends and he is socializing with them. Valerian and Filaxander are important for the story. What is a Natriphil? That's for the next chapter. Poor Roxana is ganged upon.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	17. Revelations

Chapter 17

* * *

"A Natriphil is a horde of the most powerful heroes of Ardania. There are 9 Natriphils that represents the first nine great emperors and empresses of Ardania" Hexblade explained to Percy.

"The third Natriphil used to symbolize the Emperor Mithron Deathvale, the army went missing on a perilous mission. It was assumed that it was annihilated in that quest. The second Natriphil symbolized the Wandering Emperor, Sydrian" Hexblade said.

"The first Natriphil, also known as The Hellfire Horde was commanded by the very first king of Ardania, Nebular, He was the one who led the ones who followed Helix, the great creator, against the forces of Krolm and Order to victory, at the cost of his own immortal life" Hexblade continued with pride in his voice.

"Nebular was the youngest son of Chaos, he was the one who managed to unite the warring city states against the evil forces of Order and Krolm. A prophecy was stated by Helix that Nebular would return from the Realms of The Faded and will return back to his rightful position of the Overlord of the First Natriphil. He would return with the Longsword of True Valour. The other Natriphils are lead by Heroes who have proven themselves, like these four" He said and pointed at his companions. Percy looked at them with surprise. Phelix and Roxana looked at Hexblade as if they warned him not to continue.

"Wait? Time out guys, you're telling me that I am Nebular?" Percy asked the old man incredulously. He just chuckled.

"You are the reincarnation of Nebular, young hero. Why do you think the great Protogenoi of Logic would approach you? He is also the deity of Foresight. If he himself, my teacher, believes that you are Nebular, why not I?" He asked Percy. Percy thought, those visions that Percy saw were of Nebular's. His new appearance seemed very similar to the statue he had seen in the tomb, Percy also remembered the way Torrey looked at Percy when he enter the council room with the sword, It was for a split-second but Percy had noticed it. No wonder Torreonus had asked him to come to his lab.

_"You're right Perc-uh sorry, Nebular" _Adrien's voice rang in his head. Percy was struggling with all this new revelation

**_"Dude! What is all this madness? I mean, there is an old man who believes that I'm Nebular, I don't even know who he is"_** Percy mentally yelled.

_"You know who you are, Perce, You do don't you?"_ Adrien questioned

**_"I swear I don't!" _**Percy said freaking out slightly. Percy just lost count of how many times he had freaked out since he left Camp Half Blood.

"Hey, Perce! Don't tell me you are doing that telepathy thing with that Shadow dog? Are you?"

Roxana asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. Adrien growled irately within his head at that insult. Valerian and Fil looked utterly confused by both the fact that Percy is Nebular and that he is speaking with a Shadow Beast.

"First of all, how that HADES am I, a son of Poseidon, also a mortal demigod be a son of Chaos who supposedly faded away eons ago?" Percy asked disbelievingly

"Dad just made sure of that you are indeed Nebular reborn, It was stated by our Grandfather at the end of the Great War that he will be reborn" Phelix said with outmost sincerity.

Percy just couldn't believe all this. First, a far from normal youngster who went to Yancy Academy after being kicked out of six schools, Next, this world collapses and Percy enters the world of the Olympians with a 70 year old prophecy on his head, after that, the very Earth is against him and his friends, then, the love of his life betrays him, next a black speed demon and a new, even weirder home, and now this, Percy is believed to be Nebular.

**_" I hate you Ananke" _**Percy thought.

_"Time you understand that everyone hates Ananke" _Adrien chuckled within his head. Percy looked at Hexblade who was looking at him expectantly. "So, do you still deny the fact that you are Nebular, or are you going to accept the truth?" Hexblade asked him.

Percy looked at his two friends. They looked at him as if they asked him to accept. Valerian and Fil just looked even more confused by the second. "What are you saying? That Percy is Nebular?" Fil asked at last "Wasn't the fact that we established right now? Did we not?" Hexblade retorted. He turned at Percy. "So, Perseus, or should say Nebular, will you return back to your rightful place?"

Percy felt as if something took control over him. His consciousness went away and the body answered in a deep voice.

"I will"

* * *

**POV: ?**

* * *

The demon flew across the expanses of the space. A massive dumbbell shaped celestial body appeared in his vision.

"Eta Carinae" he snarled. His size grew to a humongous size and blasted towards the infernal dying stellar system. He soon reached the centre of the celestial body. Enormous heat surrounded his body, but it was just a warm sensation for this demon. He flipped and landed on solid illusionistic ground.

"I have returned father" he grinned. "Welcome back my son" The large white clad man sitting in the throne. "I sense his return father, he is back, and I will have my vengeance" he said with malice.

"You will son, you will, but now is not the time, I do believe that he is not at full strength yet, that is why I sent The Wizard King to test him, You will have to bide you time, Zaredon" he said.

"But, Father, Time is never on our side, even Destiny is not on our side, after all they side with their father, _Chaos _and their Uncle, _Void_" he said the name with disgust.

"That is why we are stronger than them, Time does not have power over or bind us, Destiny has no power over us" stated. Krolm entered the room. Zaredon looked warily at the oldest son of Chaos.

"Do not worry son, Krolm has never sided his father since his birth and he never will" his father reassured. "What is that you have to state Krolm?" his father asked the barbarian god.

"The puny Olympians have found out our spy with their ranks, he has escaped from Olympus" at this father rose up angrily.

"That spineless runt has run away from his stated job. He will be punished, Son, you will preside over the job of finding that lily-livered rat and punish him" he said with a sinister smile. Zaredon grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**POV: Torreonus/Void**

* * *

Void looked into the screen. It was an upper view of the under-construction. Void was curious about the work that his lower Olympian counterpart is working on. It was large and forested. Void could see the little miniature Cyclopes carrying huge basement rocks and the even more little humans helping around. Void could not help but be impressed by the unity they showed, though a little hostility from the Amazons and the Hunters. Suddenly a screen popped right in front of his face.

"Technis! How many times should I tell you not to pop the screen right into my face?" he yelled to his AI butler.

"I am sorry sir, but there is perturbing news that I have for you" Technis said. He looked at the screen. It read-"Earthquake in Japan, 8.9 on Richter scale" Void stood up in shock. The demon has escaped after millennia of being under the ocean.

"Technis, relay me the information of his location"

"It has already been done, Sir, I traced his location to be approximately 2 x 106 miles before he disappeared, he is nowhere to be found" Technis said.

"What do you mean nowhere to be found? You mean that he has teleported to another dimension?" Void asked.

"I believe so Sir"

"We have to find him, but we can't, I can't enter that dimension because of the frigging curse" Void grumbled "We have Nebular, don't we Sir?" Technis asked.

"Yes, you are right, but he is not even trained enough to fight the Wizard King" Void said worriedly "I believe his powers are gradually returning Sir, the amount of power he has within himself is just a fraction of what he had before, but that is probably enough to defeat the Wizard King" Technis said.

"We can just hope that you are right Technis, I hope you are right" Void said anxiously thinking about the future.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, Percy is getting weirder and threats coming on the way for percy. Zaredon is Percy's greatest enemy and soon Nebular's past will be revealed, just wait, it's gonna be a hell of a ride**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	18. The Attack Begins

Chapter 18

* * *

**POV: Artemis**

* * *

Artemis leaned on her bed. They had recruited just four new hunters over the two months. Two months since the traitor Ares has gone missing. Artemis was worried about two of the Olympians, Poseidon and Apollo. Poseidon has proclaimed that Amphitrite and Triton have left Atlantis, probably to the enemy side. Poseidon has now been very lonely, added to Percy's disappearance; Athena had tried to do something but was not enough; he looked like an old ill man. Poseidon was Artemis's favourite Uncle, he was actually very sharp, and no wonder her sister loves arguing with him, or probably more than that, he was also the most level-headed Olympians besides Hestia. Now the seas were very erratic and feeble.

Next was Apollo, the sun has grown less brilliant, Apollo looked always very distant and his cheery and annoying attitude was replaced by a gloomy, silent and moody one. He barely talked to her and it seemed like he was avoiding her. Artemis could not help but be worried for her twin. Most of the times she looked at him, he always seemed to staring off into space. Even the hunters have stopped their usual "welcome" for Apollo. She often saw Apollo dozing off in his sun chariot at the time when they should change positions in the sky. She also noticed that he often snapped very often, the unfortunate ones are often the Muses, the ones Apollo usually hangs out with.

It still worries Artemis of who is actually the enemy, first the Barbarian god, then the god of logic that has taken away Percy to some place. Athena stated that Void could be an ally, but Artemis just couldn't believe that. Artemis sighed and pulled her auburn hair to her shoulders. Percy was a very good friend to her and often sent young girls who were afraid of staying at camp. He was such a good company.

Camp Olympus has been completed. The camp was even more heavily protected the before, and was even larger. Artemis liked this camp better since it had an even larger forest and the place felt like home. Artemis smiled sadly about her old home where she and Apollo and their mother Leto lived and grew up, Delos.

Artemis came out of her thought when there was a cough that could be heard outside. She went out to see Hermes there. Something is wrong; Artemis could say that from his face.

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy slashed Andreias at Roxana who countered it with a quick jab that Percy deflected with Riptide. He slashed both swords wildly and quickly bent down with to dodge a strike from her. Roxana must have expected him to stand up but Percy rolled to the ground and stood and brought both swords at Roxana. Roxana was not ready and tried to deflect by bring her sword in between, that just sent that sword flying away and pushing her to the ground. Percy smiled triumphantly and helped her to get up.

"Damn, Nebular, you are just too strong for me" Roxana said tiredly. Percy cringed at that name; his friends have been annoying him by calling him by that name.

"Yeah right, like I can beat you in Archery, Rox" Percy said. Roxana has been helping him shoot a bow properly, if you call getting an arrow at least 20 feet from the target as progress, then that's what Percy has got to. They were currently at the empty fairgrounds behind the senate building that is empty at the early morning. Percy went to the stands to retrieve his gauntlets and Roxana drenched herself in water. Percy laughed at that. She looked absolutely hilarious. She glared at him, **_"just like Thalia"_**, Percy thought wistfully.

It has been two months and Percy has adapted very well in this place. Percy was yet to meet the First Natriphil, which Hexblade was not very glad about. Percy felt a strange connection to this place; it didn't feel foreign to him. This just got Valerian, Fil, Phelix and Roxana to call him as Nebular. Percy still felt surreal about the fact that he was Nebular.

Valerian was the quiet guy the gang, he often reminded him of Reyna. Valerian is actually a pure-blooded son of Krypta, born out of her powers over death, hence he was immortal. Phelix and Roxana were also immortal; they were made immortal when Torreonus had found them as infants when his mortal lover had died in a war. Fil was the ADHD guy, just like Leo, he is a half-elf; his mother was an elf while father was a legacy of Fervus.

Percy and Roxana walked to the warriors' guild, Percy had often visited the library in these two months. All because of Roxana, she literally had to drag him all way to the library and had to hold him there so that he could read those stories. Most were magical spells that Percy had gone through and Percy learned more about elemental powers. Phelix helped him train his water powers.

Void had never contacted him or his children in the past two months, which Phelix and Roxana where very worried about. Percy walked into the guild. It had two Warriors of Discord, they were followers of Fervus. They are not very intelligent but are unfathomably strong. Percy and Roxana went past the two WoDs who were fighting with their blade sticks. Percy climbed the stairs and saw Phelix and Fil who were playing with Goblin Barge, a game that Fil had introduced.

"Hey! You cheated! I have 20 crates, which are more than yours" Phelix yelled.

"He's right Fil, he won this round" Valerian said as sat on the window sill, sharpening his axe. Phelix smiled smugly. Fil huffed and turned to see them.

"Well, Nebie and Mrs. Grouchy is here, let's do something" Fil said. Nebie is the nickname they had kept for him, something he was not very happy about. Roxana growled at that nickname. Valerian cleared his throat.

"I sense something foreboding, monsters are barely around, as if they are gathering for an attack" Val said.

"Yeah, Reorak's friend has heard a rumour that the Wizard King has returned and is preparing to attack" Phelix said "Hexblade has been gathering the heroes and is setting up patrols at the perimeter" Roxana piped in. "Why don't we check it out?" Fil asked

"Are you telling that you we are to get out of the gate and enter the plains just to see what's happening there? We could be in danger" she said incredulously. "Let's get to the gate and speak to the city guard, at least we can know of what he has heard of" Phelix said. "Not a bad idea, let's go" Percy said. Percy noticed the dark sky, It was just early morning, how could this happen? Percy looked at his companions. They had their eyes at the sky. "Something's wrong, very wrong" Phelix muttered.

"Close the gates, we need help!" a loud voice rang from the gate. It was now when all the hell broke loose.

* * *

**Attacks have begun, Percy is having troubles, Apollo and Poseidon are struggling. Some brother-sister stuff. I don't have much to tell. Not to worry, next chapters are large, promisingly large**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	19. Allies and Attacks

Chapter 19

* * *

**POV: Artemis**

* * *

Artemis flashed away to Olympus after leaving Thalia in charge. She sat in her throne and saw five people standing in the center. They were two boys, two girls and a woman. The woman had black hair, lamp like yellow eyes, and wore a skin-tight leopard-print leotard.

Next to her was a boy who looked around 18 and was around 6'2", he wore a casual white shirt and brown pants, he wore some an weird amulet, he was thin and was looked slightly like an African-American. The girl next to him was about his age and was 5'11" and had vaguely Arabic features. Her eyes were startling amber and lined with kohl, her skin was caramel-colored. She wore loose linen clothing and camouflage outfits. The other girl looked around 15 and was around 5'8". She had quite a fair skin, deep blue eyes, and a caramel hair with purple streaks. She wore a leather jacket, combat boots and tattered jeans. She also wore an amulet that was similar to the first boy's. She struck to Artemis as a rebellious girl, something she liked about her. The guy next to her was around 17 and over 6'5". He had coffee bean-brown skin and trimmed hair and had an athletic build. He wore an huge number of gold amulets and wore a black muscle shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket and combat boots.

"Welcome, Egyptians" Father said dramatically. "What is the need of you to have an audience with us Olympians?" he asked, he meant no disrespect, he was curious. The woman spoke "Many of our nomes have been attacked by the so called Protogenoi of the Wild, Krolm." Artemis tensed at that, if they have been attacked too, that means this is an even bigger issue.

"Also," the woman continued "Two of the members of our council have defected, they are Babi and Nekhbet, they have managed to assault the House of Life, though they were repelled before they could do anymore damage. We have heard of that you have also had your experience with Krolm, so we have come in the name of alliance" She said grimly. Zeus looked at Athena, who just nodded. "We accept your allegiance, we also have a traitor who has escaped from our hands" at this Hera looked shameful.

Zeus continued "Also, the Saviour of Olympus, Percy Jackson has gone missing" the African-American boy suddenly looked at them with shock. Artemis hoped that this boy knew something of Percy "You seem recognize his name" Athena noted. Even Poseidon perked up at that. His sea-green eyes refilled with liveliness and hope.

"Yes, it was two years ago, Percy and I have met and he helped me take back the Amulet of Sobek, that was the last I heard of, but my sister had come in contact with his girlfriend when she was attacked by an weird monster" Athena looked slightly deflated at the mention of her missing daughter. Poseidon slumped back into his throne again.

"This reminds me of something, Khaemwaset, also known as Setne, an ancient evil magician has become more active since Sadie and the daughter of Athena defeated Serapis, he had gone silent for over two years and has returned, he holds the powerful Book of Thoth" the amber eyed girl said, Athena gasped at that.

"The Book of Thoth has been the most powerful source of information. Thoth had managed to get knowledge from Void himself and the magic in that book is enough to actually make this entire planet devoid of any life" Athena said worriedly. Artemis looked at Apollo; he looked very distressed and was rubbing his temples hard and kept shaking his head like a drunk.

"If a ghost has the power to claim the book, there is no wonder what he will do with it and his reputation does not give any reassurance" Athena stated.

"Couldn't this Setne be on Krolm's side?" Apollo asked weakly and kept rubbing his temples. Athena pondered over that for a long time.

"It has to be so, it seemed to as if the attacks by Krolm's have been coordinated by someone, Setne has to be on Krolm's" the caramel haired girl said confidently. All the Olympians looked extremely worried. Krolm is growing stronger and yet they didn't don't know if he is the only enemy that they had to watch out for, added the other unknown traitor who still lurks around Olympus. Artemis believed that war with Gaia would be the last war they would have, but apparently the Moirai hates them with a passion.

"We will have you reside in the newly built Camp Olympus if you wish" Zeus said changing the topic. The woman looked conflicted while the other four nodded their heads. "We will accept Lord Zeus, but I will not stay, The House of Life needs me and also this issue is very disturbing. It needs to be analysed, these four are needed here than there" the woman said looking at the teenagers. Zeus nodded and looked at Hermes. He groaned but nevertheless flashed the four teenagers to Camp leaving the woman who also flashed away.

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy saw a colossal army of Daemonwoods, monstrously sized spiders that would have sent any child of Athena running like a terrified toddler, demented looking dryads, grey furred large sabre toothed bears, creepy looking serpent women and 7 feet tall beefy, white furred and red eyed Wendigos rampaging towards the closing gates. The gates closed but did not withstand the might of the Wendigos, the gates flew apart and the large snow demons rampaged towards them. Percy flicked his ring on the right hand and pulled his pen, letting Andreias and Riptide to spring out. His friends pulled out their respective weapons. Roxana and Fil readied their bows while Phelix already started shooting the Wendigos with his shotgun. Percy ran towards three advancing Wendigos.

Percy sidestepped one punch from the nearest Wendigo; Percy quickly stabbed with Andreias into his shoulder and pulled while swinging Riptide in an arc which struck another in the hand which detached away. The monster growled as an ice stub replaced its place. Percy swiftly flung the Wendigo in his sword at the third that dodged and attacked him.

Percy turned around swinging both his swords hitting the second and third hard. The third lurched forward, Percy jumped over the lurching Wendigo and twirled him around sending him against the first who had recovered and charged at him. Percy threw Riptide at the second's leg and pushed away the third away from him and charged at the first.

Percy plunged his sword into the first's swaying leg and pulled it out quickly and jabbed it into his midsection, icy fluid flew out from the wounds. Percy pulled out the sword and jabbed his shoulder, severing the arm thoroughly. Percy punched the monster's face and quickly pulled an uppercut with the knuckle dusters activated, which just crushed the monster's throat killing it instantly. Percy threw the body aside held the flying hand of the third's and activated his stinger gun and blasted twice in the face destroying it. Percy retracted the stinger and activated the Hooks that were hidden in both the gauntlets. Percy let a battle cry and jumped over the second Wendigo's face with the hook into his eye. Perc y fumbled over the beast's large shoulders and jutted his free arm into his face and tore apart the face into icicles.

Percy jumped down to see the battle going around him, Roxana was fighting gracefully with multiple dryads and spiders who melted away into black dust when killed. Phelix lopped of the daemonwood's branches away while Valerian was setting up fire bombs that exploded, setting the nature spirits into fire and dissipate into ash. Fil was standing over the top of a building, expertly picking of any monster that neared any of them. Suddenly a loud horn rang out. Percy looked around to see many Paladins and other heroes hacking their way towards them.

"What are you little kids trying to do? Do you think this is child's play? Get out of here at once!" One of the paladins yelled arrogantly and bashed his sword into a dryad. "Get out of here kids, GET OUT!" he yelled. By now all of his friends have had their opponents killed and stood near him. Fil jumped from the roof and landed beside.

Suddenly all the monsters fled. Being shocked was an understatement. They went out of the gate to let a red cloaked and green skinned malnourished man who had a wicked smile walking at them.

"The Wizard King" Roxana whispered. Percy looked at him. He looked like an ugly male red riding hood that had got some crazy mumps like disease. He walked like he was a king, which is weird for his weak physique. "Ha, at last I have the honour to meet the great Nebular, what a pleasure" he said evilly, rubbing his hands. "Ask you to say goodbye to this place, after all this is going to be destroyed, but you are not going to be here to see that, what a pity" he said in a fake sympathetic tone. Percy growled and tried to charge at him.

The Wizard King raised his arm and smiled expectantly. His folded palms shot open, releasing a vortex that sucked in Percy and his companions into it.

* * *

**Hey guys i'm back, well here it up with some action. NOTE: I have got in Kane Chronicles into this story for an important reason that will be shown in the reason. **

**Well dear Commodore74205, I'm sorry if you find it a little too formal for Apollo, but I see it does help for the story. I mean, Apollo is actually putting up an cheerful facade and truthfully is very gloomy and scary. Not to worry though, I will try to live up to you guys expectations and bring in some humour with it. But sorry its dark for now. But I am sure its going to be bright and Humourous in the further later chapters. **

**Uh, sorry guys, but I have not been bringing Pertemis stuff, I have no Idea how to do that when I want Percy at Ardania for now and Artemis at Earth. Please If anyone has an Idea please PM me about that. Probably I could have Percy to meet in Artemis's dreams, that one idea, other than that Its up to you. I have an Idea but its going to be very long for the very base of Pertemis to even start, so please send me ideas. **

**I am such an evil guy to put such an cliffhanger in this chapter. Sorry about that. I wonder if you like the way the Egyptians are represented. By the way can I please have an ApolloXBast, I find it intruiging. Please don't start throwing virtual tomatoes at me for even give that idea. Its your guys opinion.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	20. King Of Dracons

Chapter 20

* * *

**POV: Artemis**

* * *

Artemis and hunters entered Camp Olympus. It was even better than the previous ones. There were large cabins that represented every Olympian and Minor gods. The big house was built in a roman-like style. They were actually like temples that made her feel a little nostalgic, back in those times in Greece. Due to the constant pressuring from the Romans, the baths have been installed. Daedalus had done such a work that would have made his mother proud. The Amphitheatre is built to accommodate over 600 people. The Mess Hall has been rebuilt with Greco-Roman designs. Artemis was impressed with Daedalus and Athena's work. It was splendid. Turrets have been installed at the border along Thalia's Pine while Peleus and the Twins of Heracles patrolled the area. Artemis was apprehensive of those two, but they never reminded her of their arrogant Father. They always did what they were told and did not speak at all, kind of like monotonous robots.

The annoying and grumpy statue of Terminus was set just behind the front line. He was not allowed to take weapons, but can take necessary force when required. The scorpion Ballistae, Onagers were dismantled and pushed into the former Cabin 9 bunkers, and were set to reassemble when the need comes. The obvious trouble was the pegasi who barely were under control, especially the specific Pegasus, Blackjack, Percy's steed. He did not let anyone near him and the campers had to drag him to his stable. The stable was large enough to fit the Unicorns and the Pegasi.

Artemis ordered the hunters to go to their cabin and walked to the Big House. She could see Chiron and his wife talking. Chiron had done a very good job of tutoring the campers and has collaborated with Lupa to train them.

She was suddenly pushed to the ground by a boy. He was young, around 10 years, sea-green eyes, black jet hair and wore camp shirt and jeans. He looked like a younger version of Percy. He quickly jumped of him and cowered fearfully. Artemis cringed slightly. Artemis never hated young boys, only those who defile and insult women. She knelt down to his height. He stepped back in fear. Suddenly a girl of his same age jumped out from the foliage laughing hard. She had long red hair, brown eyes, petite and lithe body that she could easily recognize her as a daughter of Hermes.

"Douglas! I got you!" she squeaked joyfully and jumped over him. The boy started laughing and pushed her off gently. He reminded her of Percy.

"What are your names?" Artemis asked sweetly, something that was alien to her usual attitude.

"Douglas Seaton, son of Poseidon, Lady Artmi" he stuttered and misspelled her name. She was a little shocked that the boy knew who she was. "Antheia Slater, I'm a daughter of Hermes Lady Artemis" she squeaked, slightly scared that she was speaking to a goddess. Artemis smiled; this girl might be a future candidate for the hunt.

"I'm so-sorry Lady Arte-Arte" he struggled to speak properly. "It's is alright, I will let this pass, but here by watch were you are going" she said like she was the mother of these two, which was weird since she looked like a twelve year girl. They nodded furiously and dashed off. Artemis smiled, the boy really reminded her of Percy. She just hoped he would be like him in behaviour. This got some memories of Percy when he had come on an mission set by her sister to prove himself to be worthy of Annabeth, the one who has broken his heart now and is missing. He always broke all the statements Artemis had said about men. She said men are conceited and arrogant, he is modest and humble, and everything about him was likable.

**_"Yeah, you just can't be without having a crush on him" _**a dreamy voice rang in her head. It was Diana. _"Shut up" _She said. Diana unlike her always respected strength, just like a roman, and when Percy had over proven himself by protecting New Rome from the forces of Polybotes, she just fell hard for him. **_"Hey, he is so handsome, so hot, so sweet, and so kissable" _**Diana said dreamily within her head. Talk about split personalities.

_"We are virgin goddess for Chaos's sake Diana, so stop being like some love-sick girl and shut up" _Artemis yelled. Diana's thoughts often influenced her as well and Artemis couldn't help but have a tiny interest for him.

**_"You know what? We can have a chance at him and help him heal his heart, just think about it" _**Diana said. Diana did not care about the hunters as much as her since she never took Romans into the hunt since the attack on Greece in the ancient times. But Artemis cared about her hunters a lot; they were her family and friends.

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" _Artemis yelled angrily

_**"Hey**_ _cool it hot-head, it's no use denying it that you like him, then why would you indirectly flirt with him when he had come to our camp? And you, Grumpy silver grandmamma didn't allow me to spend time with him, you over-possessive little girl " _Diana said sarcastically. Artemis was at a loss of words. She hung her head in shame. She imagined Diana doing a victory dance within her head.

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy groaned and held his head. It felt like a ton of bricks slide on his head. He saw something black near him. He looked up to see Adrien in all his glory. The sky was clear. Percy could feel the rough sand below him.

"Where the hell are we?" Percy asked and supported himself up. "We are everywhere, nowhere and somewhere" Adrien said sarcastically.

"What? What are you telling?" Percy asked "I am with you guys, ain't I not? How am I supposed to know where are we, Huh? I'm not some loony sorcerer Perce" He said indignantly.

Percy stood up wobbly and saw his companions in similar positions. They were groaning and struggling to stand up. "Ugh, Brain Freeze dude" Phelix grumbled. "Totally" Fil said held a stone to stand upright. He just slipped and fell and let a cry of pain.

"No daddy, not now, I want to sleep, I want be in my sweet dreams" Roxana mumbled as Phelix tried and failed to help her up. Phelix was snickering at that.

"Where are we?" Valerian asked and stood up holding is head. Roxana shot up and with wide eyes. "You guys are alright?" she asked frantically and yelped when she saw Adrien.

"I'm okay, I'm alright" Fil said like a drunk. Phelix walked up to him and helped him up. "Whoa! What's this scary dog doing here?" Fil asked crossed-eyed. Adrien gave an exasperated growl. "So this was the Shadow Stalker Phelix mentioned about?" Valerian asked him.

"Yup, the one and only, Adrien" said Percy. Adrien gave him a look of approval. Suddenly the ground rumbled. "What was that? I hope that's not a Golem" Phelix said with a look of fright at facing a giant golem. Adrien looked skittish. "What's up? Is something wrong?" Percy asked. Adrien just bobbed his head.

"Well we better find a way back to Valmorgen, I believe with the entire defense that the city has, and the reinforcements, Valmorgen would hold up only for a week" Valerian said worriedly. "Why don't we look over the cliff? Something might be there" Fil said steadying himself. Percy followed Fil's gaze. It was a cliff made of red Martian-like rock and was very steep. Roxana went forward and looked over. She just stumbled back and fell to back in shock. Phelix ran forward to help her. He also looked at the lower area and his face morphed into an expression of shock.

"Guys, you might want to see this" he said slowly. They moved forward cautiously. Adrien stood towering over him. Percy looked down to see the largest lair he had ever seen.

Percy saw a large number of unlucky and mutilated beasts that were eaten up by large bodies. The five headed dragon was the hugest Percy had ever seen in his life. It was tall as the form of Tartarus that Percy had encountered. It was had dark blue scaly skin, and five pairs of red eyes. It had huge scaly wings with talons as large as a human. It had a conjoined tail and spikes that ran from the top of the heads to the end of the tail. It had horns on top of every head and was blowing flames from its nostrils.

It lifted its head to see Percy and the others. _"Who dares to disturb the king of Dracons?" _It bellowed.

* * *

**Whoo, Cliffy, worry not, its not much a cliffy. So guys, just an insight of Pertemis, Its actually Perdiana but just to pep up stuff. Please, you guys are great, but please you guys got to wait for Pertemis as Percy has to go through some stuff before he returns to earth. NOw for the important stuff, this story's going in an crossover way and Kane chronicles is here.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	21. Percy Goes Cuckoo

**Recap**

* * *

_"Well we better find a way back to Valmorgen, I believe with the entire defense that the city has, and the reinforcements, Valmorgen would hold up only for a week" Valerian said worriedly. "Why don't we look over the cliff? Something might be there" Fil said steadying himself. Percy followed Fil's gaze. It was a cliff made of red Martian-like rock and was very steep. Roxana went forward and looked over. She just stumbled back and fell to back in shock. Phelix ran forward to help her. He also looked at the lower area and his face morphed into an expression of shock._

_ "Guys, you might want to see this" he said slowly. They moved forward cautiously. Adrien stood towering over him. Percy looked down to see the largest lair he had ever seen._

_Percy saw a large number of unlucky and mutilated beasts that were eaten up by large bodies. The five headed dragon was the hugest Percy had ever seen in his life. It was tall as the form of Tartarus that Percy had encountered. It was had dark blue scaly skin, and five pairs of red eyes. It had huge scaly wings with talons as large as a human. It had a conjoined tail and spikes that ran from the top of the heads to the end of the tail. It had horns on top of every head and was blowing flames from its nostrils._

_It lifted its head to see Percy and the others. "Who dares to disturb the king of Dracons?" It bellowed._

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Percy just stood still, frozen at the spot. The dracon growled and blew out torrents of flames from its maw. _"Get down here, puny humans" _the beast ordered. Percy came out of his shock and glanced at the others. All had a look of desperation.

_"Get down!" _it roared impatiently. Adrien lead the way through a path that just was just a feet wide. The heat was scorching, blisters popped on his skin. He stumbled a bit and held the rock as a balance. They reached the ground. It was lava-like and huge footprints riddled over it. The dracon was eyeing them apprehensively.

_"What brings you immaterial foolish bipedal creatures and a shadow dweller to me?" _he asked curiously. "Lo-Lord Vendral, our home had been attacked by the Wizard King. He teleported us out of the city, rendering us unable to defend our home" Roxana said a little hesitantly. The Dracon King huffed and turned at him.

_"WHO are you? How dare you impersonate the Great Emperor Nebular?" _he bellowed angrily. "At last, someone who realises that I am not Nebular. Lord Vendral, it was an accident, it is that I have the Longsword of True Valour, and I look like him, I am no-" Percy was cut short by an ear-splitting roar from the Dracon King. _"I will not hear of your insignificant words, impersonator, you will die for posing as my beloved friend and Master" _It roared angrily.

Percy frantically pulled out Riptide and Andreias and activated his shield and held it in a defensive position. His friends and Adrien readied their weapons, but didn't seem to be very keen about fighting the very king of Dracons. The beast roared and charged, specifically at Percy. Adrien jumped at one of the heads and bit hard in the neck. The dracon just swayed its long neck and threw of Adrien without any problem. Percy charged and rolled to the ground, dodging the swaying living wrecking head. Roxana and Fil were shooting arrows at the dracon's large back but didn't do any damage in its hard scaly body. Percy felt the power of water rumbling within him. He materialized an blast of water and shot it right into the flaming mouth of the dracon. It spluttered and choked and swayed his head even more wildly. Percy rolled aside and stood up. Suddenly Percy felt weightless, as and his whole body went autopilot.

* * *

**POV: Phelix**

* * *

Phelix pulled out his shotgun and blasted thrice at the head. It barely did any damage, but something is better than nothing. Phelix noticed Percy was standing still for a long time, like a statue. His eyes glazed. It suddenly became even brighter and looked at the dracon. Phelix rolled over and jumped on a rock just escaping the massive conjoined tail by a foot. Percy suddenly burst into water molecules and the blob of water sped away a few metres away. Percy solidified at the spot and held his weapons tightly. "Come here!" he roared in an unnatural voice. Has Percy gone cuckoo? The beast roared and charged and him, blowing fire all over the place. The others and stood near him. Adrien pulled himself from the debris and looked at what was happening. Percy just stepped slightly and smashed his shield into the dracon's body. The Dracon surprisingly just flew and crashed to the ground hard, twisting and tangling all his five heads. Percy walked towards the Dracon King and held his sword is at the middle head's throat.

"Defend my home or die" he said with malice, it was totally not Percy's voice, it was Nebular's. "You have returned, my master, I will" The Dracon said weakly. Phelix looked at Roxana with wide eyes. Phelix had some doubts, but it was all smashed. Percy was Nebular, he was sure about that. Even Roxana looked the same way. Percy sat at the base of the middle neck. The Dracon stood up and roared. Percy smiled.

"Hop on guys, I got the ride to Valmorgen we need" Percy said. Phelix stood in shock for a few moments. _"You are my Master's friends, therefore mine too, I will take you to Valmorgen and help you" _Vendral said. Phelix was apprehensive of his sudden change but nonetheless Phelix went and sat in the lowered neck. Adrien hopped on the neck and stood near him. Roxana looked him as if he had grown a second head. Phelix rolled his eyes.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get on the Dracon King?" Phelix said. Roxana looked a bit unsure but relented and climbed over the neck. Valerian and Fil readily jumped over the Dracon held tightly. _"Hold tight, It is going to be a hell of a ride"_ The Dracon said and blasted off into the sky with the five.

* * *

**POV: Torreonus/Void**

* * *

"It's been two _fragging _months and yet we are not able find one 80 feet demon in this cosmos" Torreonus cursed and threw the data-pad to the table. "Sir, I have detected signals from Earth"

"Earth? What's from that Dirt Planet?" He asked and looked into the screen.

"Sir, it is similar to the signals that have been emitted from the Elk State forest region in America. This one was traced to Egypt and nearby locations" Technis stated.

Void rubbed his chin. "Krolm is very active, I see. This just can't be a coincidence, first Zaredon escapes, and then Krolm is popping around the Dirt Planet. It has to be him who helped Zaredon to escape" Void checked the Ardanian map. He zoomed it to a street level to see blobs rampaging through the city of Valmorgen. "_Frag it! _Valmorgen is attacked. Technis, Send the Hellfire Horde" Void ordered.

"Sir, it is not advisable to send the Hellfire horde, after all then have been leaderless since the fading of Nebular" Technis warned. "Just do it Technis, make the Scion of Erebus as the leader and teleport them to Valmorgen" Void ordered.

* * *

**Yup, its established, Percy has something weird within him. Now they have the King Of Dracons as an Ally. I hope you guys are able to understand the story. **

**I'M TOTALLY SORRY FOR MAKING A MISTAKE. I UPLOADED THE 19TH CHAPTER INSTEAD OF 20TH. WHAT A BLUNDER. I was a little attention deficient as go on writing till it's 11 pm. Just go through 20 chapter and thanks and sorry to those who notified this to me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	22. Sabotaging and Surprise

**Recap**

* * *

_"Sir, it is similar to the signals that have been emitted from the Elk State forest region in America. This one was traced to Egypt and nearby locations" Technis stated._

_ Void rubbed his chin. "Krolm is very active, I see. This just can't be a coincidence, first Zaredon escapes, and then Krolm is popping around the Dirt Planet. It has to be him who helped Zaredon to escape" Void checked the Ardanian map. He zoomed it to a street level to see blobs rampaging through the city of Valmorgen. "Frag it! Valmorgen is attacked. Technis, Send the Hellfire Horde" Void ordered. "Sir, it is not advisable to send the Hellfire horde, after all then have been leaderless since the fading of Nebular" Technis warned. "Just do it Technis, make the Scion of Erebus as the leader and teleport them to Valmorgen" Void ordered._

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Vendral was right. It was an on hell of a ride. They have crossed the hostile Hellfire Mountains and have neared the city of Lormidia in two days. Many wind spirits and eagles tried to attack them but were blasted off by Vendral. Right know Vendral was lowering in altitude. Percy was first shocked when Roxana said about what had happened.

_"Lord Nebular, I see an airship. It is wise you and your friends equip yourselves for a battle" _Vendral stated. Percy inwardly groaned, not another one who calls him Nebular. The Dracon lowered down rapidly and landed on the ground. Sand flew everywhere in the barren land. Percy saw the most massive ship floating in the sky; it was about 400 feet long. It was made of black metal and had five huge towering drop-ships at the sides. Anchor lines were shot out in all directions. Percy looked at his companions next to him.

"This is freaking massive" Fil marvelled" We can get our equipments inside it, we must be quick, and let's use violence as the last resort" Valerian said. Adrien led the way again over a higher area. There was a large metallic path. They hid behind a boulder when they heard voices. Adrien dissipated and flashed into his arm.

"How long will it be for us to get to Valmorgen?" a gruff voice asked his companion. "At least a day. Lord Krolm didn't seem very confident that the Wizard King will do what he was told to" A lady's voice replied. Percy noticed the glances of shock from Phelix and Roxana. Roxana was about speak but was cut off by Valerian who shushed her.

"Well, we have to get the ship up in 20 minutes. We just can't have those stupid nature spirits to have all the fun of destroying Valmorgen" The man said and went inside the ship. The woman lingered around before following him.

"They seem to be on their way to attack Valmorgen, we gotta stop them before they get into the sky" Phelix said. "Yeah, we have to sabotage something and blow it up" Fil said. "We can't waste time, let's get going" Val said. They started moving stealthily and entered the ship before the entrance shut down. Percy looked at his surroundings. It was dark and gloomy. There were cages lined up on the end of the corridor. The walls were etched with weird symbols. They walked forward keeping a look at their surroundings for unpleasant surprises.

"There are a lot of cages" Fil stated. "I don't want to know what's in the big one" Roxana said referring to the cage about that was in the center, it was around 40 feet tall.

"Guys, look! There's a weapons chamber" Phelix yelled. "Hey! You want to proclaim to this whole ship that we are here" Roxana half-yelled at her brother. He smiled sheepishly. Percy walked past him and saw the whole wall filled with weapons. They all went in.

"Well, what we are waiting for? Let's get some" Fil said cheerily and sprinted to the spot where the bows were hanging. Percy walked towards a room that seemed to be a storeroom.

* * *

**POV: ?**

* * *

She just sat in her prison and lazily flipped her red hair. She was this was her prison, her second home. She was the daughter of the Duke of Mayhew, Tressa Anastas. She just loathed this place, it was disgusting. Tressa was kidnapped by these bird-brained baboons that attacked her hometown. She just hoped that father would send someone to rescue her. Her captors were very strong and overpowered her quickly. She was a tough 19 year old girl. Her room was constricted and suffocating, totally dark. The food was disgusting; overall this place was a hell. Tressa was so desperate that she wished to do anything to anyone who saved her.

Suddenly she heard shuffling noises from the outside. **_"It must be some crazy barbarian lurking around" _**she thought. Someone was trying to open her prison door. Tress stood up, a little afraid. She stood behind the worn out cloths hanging from the top. The door opened.

Tress stood entranced by the person who had opened the door. He was the very definition of hot. He was over 6'6" and around her age. He had long jet black hair that fell over his face. His eyes were mesmerising bright sea-green that threatened to drown her if she dared to look at it for long. His jaw-line was rugged and his lips were pale red. He wore a tattered orange shirt with unintelligible words and a pair of war breeches. She could see the muscles under his shirt, coiled up like pythons, ready to strike anytime. His shoulders was wide, his arms were large and wore silver gauntlets with a pair of knuckle dusters.

"Oh, I'm sorry, wrong room. I was looking for weapons" he said. Tress felt deflated, was he was not here to save her. Tress than realised that he had freed her. She smiled and jumped at him. "Thank you, Thank you" she kept thanking him and hugged him harder. He didn't hug back, she didn't expect him to. He awkwardly pushed her of himself gently. He had a look of shock.

"Uh, I think you are mistaken, I am from Valmorgen, it is being attacked and me and my friends are on the way to help them, this ship is a reinforcement the enemies, so we are trying to sabotage it" he explained. Tress pouted "You are not here to save me? Aren't you?" she asked him. He looked around awkwardly. "Can we go out and talk? I don't like this room" he said. Tress chuckled. She went behind him. "What's your name my dear saviour?" she asked. "Uh, um, my name's Percy" he said. He seemed very awkward.

A three boys and a girl entered the area. One of the boys wore looked like an elf but was tall. Another boy had black clothing and a couple of daggers and an axe. The other one was tall and had greyish-red eyes and had brown messy hair. The girl had similar eyes but had black hair and pale skin. They all looked at Percy curiously.

"Hey, guys I found her in that room. Well, she was a hostage" Percy said. "You are Tressa Anastas, aren't you?" the girl asked. She nodded. They looked at each other. "Well we help get back to your home, but right now we have to blow up this ship" the blue boy rattled. "We have found some weapons, bombs ammos and armor; we gotta find the engine room and blow up this place as soon as possible" the black clad boy said.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. This OC I have introduced is just a future idea for tension between Percy and Artemis. To get an idea of how the ship looks, look at at the Knight Ship from Transformers 4. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	23. Out Of The Ship

**Recap**

* * *

_"Uh, I think you are mistaken, I am from Valmorgen, it is being attacked and me and my friends are on the way to help them, this ship is a reinforcement the enemies, so we are trying to sabotage it" he explained. Tress pouted "You are not here to save me? Aren't you?" she asked him. He looked around awkwardly. "Can we go out and talk? I don't like this room" he said. Tress chuckled. She went behind him. "What's your name my dear saviour?" she asked. "Uh, um, my name's Percy" he said. He seemed very awkward. _

_A three boys and a girl entered the area. One of the boys wore looked like an elf but was tall. Another boy had black clothing and a couple of daggers and an axe. The other one was tall and had greyish-red eyes and had brown messy hair. The girl had similar eyes but had black hair and pale skin. They all looked at Percy curiously._

_ "Hey, guys I found her in that room. Well, she was a hostage" Percy said. "You are Tressa Anastas, aren't you?" the girl asked. She nodded. They looked at each other. "Well we help get back to your home, but right now we have to blow up this ship" the blue boy rattled. "We have found some weapons, bombs ammos and armor; we gotta find the engine room and blow up this place as soon as possible" the black clad boy said._

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy felt extremely awkward. Tressa was constantly flirting with him. She was beautiful. She was around 5'11 and had red hair and tanned skin, she had pouty lips and wore a worn out brown shirt and a pair of black tattered pants. She was slim and a little on the frail side but seemed like a tough girl. But she was not really his type, besides the pain of the past has not yet faded away; it was imprinted deeply within his memories.

They had entered a convoy room. Percy had taken a boom-stick and a Null Ray Emitter that he had socketed in his gauntlets. The Null Ray Emitter sends out a ray that paralyses any nearby opponents. Percy also took a pair of dark grey metallic boots and a belt. The metallic boots was as long as his lower leg. The metal was thick at the calf regions and had swirls at the knee socket and had segmented alternating black and white parts in the shin. The boots were enchanted not to make any noise and the segmented region blued in a slight blue tinge

The belt had small compartments and was in greyish-blue in colour. It adjusted automatically to his waist.

Percy held both his swords tightly and walked backwards. They were nearing the engine room, according to Phelix who had found a map of this ship. Tressa was constantly by his side. Phelix led the way.

They soon entered the engine room. There was loud creaks and hums that emanated from the room. There were a few guards standing near it. The group hid behind a crook in the wall. Percy stood beside Phelix who was eyeing the guards. They were about 7 feet tall mechanical robots and all of them looked the same. They had bright green light emanating from their chests and had red light from its head. They all had large guns in their hand and trudged around the room. The engine was enclosed in a metal box and there were three like that. Percy looked at his friends. Tressa twirled her dagger and her standard sword.

"What do we do now? They got the whole place secure" Phelix stated. Percy got an idea.

"Hey guys, i have a plan. We can have Adrien to distract these guys while we implant these bombs" Percy said. All of them nodded except for Tressa, who did not know who Adrien was.

**_"Hey, buddy, I need your help" _**Percy called out mentally.

_"Always ready to help boss, looks like you got an admirer for yourself, Huh?" _Adrien said referring to Tressa. **_"Probably, well Adrien, you gotta sidetrack_** **_these mercenaries so that we can do what we have to" _**Percy stated. Adrien groaned and grumbled

_"Alright, let's rock" _Adrien agreed and blasted out. Tressa would have almost yelped if not for Roxana who had placed her hand over her mouth. Adrien jumped out of their hiding place and roared. This got the guard's attention. They looked at each other emitted creaking sounds before dashing off behind Adrien who by now had got a massive head start. They quickly came out of the spot and Phelix, Fil and Roxana took out the remaining guards in rapid succession. Valerian ran to the first engine and fixed the boom-stick at the base of the engine. Percy and Fil did the same with the remaining engines while Phelix, Roxana and Tressa stood near them. Percy jerked the bomb and it morphed into a spear-like bomb. Percy removed the metal covering away and placed it under the base of the engine. Val had said that it had around 4 minutes to blow up when it is activated. "Alright! We gotta move fast to the exit" Roxana said hurriedly. They quickly ran out of room and made their way to the exit. They could hear loud thumping noises from the parallel corridor. "We got company, be ready" Phelix warned. Percy activated his Stinger gun from the gauntlet. The gun hummed and glowed in an eerie blue light.

The guards appeared right in front of them. Phelix swiftly jabbed at the nearest robotic guard with his sword and ducked under a punch from the other one. Valerian chopped of the hand with a quick strike from his battle axe. Percy unknowingly grabbed Tressa's hand and pulled her down. Percy brought his Stinger and blasted twice in the drone's back, the firepower was large enough to destroy the chest region. Percy let go of Tressa's hand and pulled Riptide with which he took a swipe at the nearby robot's chest. Tressa slunk away behind a robot and smashed the hilt of her sword at the unsuspecting automaton who was struggling to dodge Fil's arrows.

"Guys! We only have two minutes; we have to get out of here" Val yelled and ripped out the wirings within his opponents leg, disabling him. Val brought his axe at its face, smashing it. Roxana and Phelix quickly finished off their assailants. Soon they were all running again. Percy sent a mental message to Adrien. _"Yo boss, I'm outta here, I cleared out the exit, get here soon, Oh and yeah, our fire breathing taxi is waiting out here" _Adrien yelled. Percy motioned his friends to move faster. There were more guards after them.

Suddenly Tressa yelled. "Hey! My foot is stuck!" Percy looked backwards. "Go! Just don't stop!" Tressa yelled at them. Percy just went beside her. The leg was scraped and bleeding. She was holding back tears.

"Go! Percy, just get out of here!" Percy shook his head and pulled out Andreias and used it as a wedge to remove her leg. Roxana ran beside her and tugged her hand hard. Percy could see a human roaring at them to stop, beside him was the automatons running forward. Percy wedged it even harder. Finally she was free, but the guards were very close. Percy jerked his right hand. The Electrowhip shot and Percy lashed out at the nearing drones. They were thrown off back and the man just dodged it and pulled out his sword. Percy quickly activated the Stinger and blasted it at his chest, crashing him into the wall. Percy held Tressa by the shoulder and helped her walk.

"I-I can't walk Percy" Tressa said weakly. Percy looked at her. Percy quickly made his decision He lifted her bridal style, Tressa yelped in surprise. Percy held her tight and ran to the exit. Roxana was running beside him. He could see Adrien and the flapping wings of Vendral. "Get on quick! Fast!" Val yelled. Percy jumped to the ground and let Roxana hold Tressa. He jumped onto Vendral's central head. Percy helped Tressa up. She seemed very scared. She fell behind him and held onto his waist tightly.

"Vendral! Get out of here soon!" he ordered. Adrien jumped next to him and Vendral quickly took to flight and lashed out his wings.

The ship's side region blew up in orange flames and the whole ship went down crashing into the cliff. "Alright, Now to Valmorgen" Percy said tiredly.

* * *

**So they gang is out of the ship. Now onto the Fight in Valmorgen. Guys, Tressa is purely a there to create a tension between Artemis and Percy. Hey anyone noticed that Annabeth has been missing for a long time. She would probably make a reappearance in the 25 and 30 chapters. Also Helix would appear in the same region of chapters. So you guys do not have to wait for long. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	24. Rampaging Through The City

Chapter 24

* * *

"Who are you? How dare you interrupt my hunt?" Artemis asked, livid at the man who stood before her. "Well, let's say that I wanted some fun" he said sarcastically. He was about 6'2" and looked in his mid-20s, he had obsidian black eyes and black hair, and he wore tattered jeans and a grey shirt and an overcoat. He had a pair of curved swords in his hands. Thalia and Phoebe had their arrows aimed at him.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Artemis quickly notched an arrow shot at the telekhines that neared her. There was a huge wave of monsters that rampaged through the forest. All of a sudden, the very monsters that attacked her hunters two months ago appeared in front of them. The reptilian beasts stood tall and bellowed. There were about three of them. Artemis looked at her hunters. Thalia and the others were fending off a battalion of empousa. Artemis was torn, one side of her wanted to exact revenge on these monsters for what they had done, but the other side wanted to save her remaining hunters.

Suddenly out the blue, a man jumped out of nowhere and charged at the monsters. He climbed at one of monster's back and brought his knees at the monster's head. He jumped down and threw his sword at the nearby reptilian in the head, killing it immediately. He quickly dodged a spear thrown at him and took a swipe at the nearby reptilian, chopping away its leg, disabling it from moving. He rapidly charged at the remaining monster and ducked under a jab from it while bringing his curved sword into its chest, tearing out its insides. Artemis concentrated herself on the Telekhines that neared her. The unknown man dusted himself and approached the disabled reptilian. He aimed his free hand at the beast's head and an orange beam of light blasted out at the monster, obliterating it. By now Artemis and her hunters had freed their hands and aimed their arrows at the man.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

"You are coming to Olympus with me" Artemis said with a no-nonsensical tone. He just cocked his head to the side. "What if I say...No?" he said with a smirk. He was seriously getting on her nerves. Thalia brought her bow closer to his face threateningly. "You are coming with me. That's it" Artemis ordered. He shrugged. "Fine by me" he said. Artemis scowled and morphed a cuff at his hands. She snapped her fingers and disappeared away in a bright silver light with her prisoner.

* * *

**POV: Hestia**

* * *

Hestia sat in her 25 year old form in her throne listening to Hera's bawling "I still can't believe that my son has betrayed us" Hera cried out. "Loyalty is but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation" Apollo spouted a haiku and grinned and took a bow. Hestia was worried about Apollo's change in behaviour. He often acted very distant and distraught. It has been a long time since he smiled. Hestia was at least happy that he had smiled for once. Hestia saw right into his eyes. The cheery side of Apollo seemed have returned. But she could see that this was just an act to keep the others from worrying and pitying him. Athena just rolled her eyes while Hera just looked at Apollo bemusedly.

"He means to say that Loyalty can waver when temptation is seeded within a person, and also fear can change a person" Athena explained. Suddenly Artemis flashed into the center of the council with a man who stood with cuffs. "Father, this man had interrupted my hunt" Artemis said like a baby would say if someone had taken away her toy.

"What is case? What has he done to interrupt your hunt?" Zeus asked. Artemis looked a really hesitant. "Uh, Um he helped us defeat the reptilian monsters without my permission" Artemis said and huffed as she sat in her throne.

"What is your name, mortal?" Zeus asked. "M.T, as in Void" he said quickly. He had a voice of a rapper. "Empty?" Apollo asked confused. Athena had a thoughtful expression. "What are you?" Zeus asked. "Let's say I'm an omnipresent guy" He said with. This just confused them more than ever. "Whatever, you have interrupted my daughter's hunt, so you shall be either rewarded or punished" "Ah, getting a little snappy, aren't we Zeusy?" He asked sarcastically. Zeus stood up angrily at that nickname.

"How dare you disrespect me mortal? You shall die for your impudence" He thundered. Athena suddenly stood up. "No father! We cannot kill him. He is M.T, that is Empty or also known as Void, the co-creator of this universe" Athena pleaded frantically.

"Took you long enough" The man stated and his body erupted into flames only to form into another body. Hestia was entranced by the beauty of the man who stood in the place of the previous man. His eyes were fiery red which cooled down to a greyish-red tint. He wore a hooded jacket and a pair of black tattered pants and a grey undershirt. He had metallic chains that snaked around his waist. His body was thin but at the same time was a body that would make other men jealous of. His face had a scarred and rugged jawline and midnight-black and silver streaked tousled hair. She saw Aphrodite smirking at her in her peripheral vision. Good thing is that Aphrodite has stopped ogling at every man as she truly means to win back her husband's trust and love.

"Howdy, Little Owl" he addressed in a deep velvety voice to Athena. Athena just bowed down in respect. Everyone was shocked. "Come on! Get up, I hate that" He snapped. Athena straightened herself and looked at the man.

"Lord Void, It is a true honour to meet you" Athena said. "Void? As in Void, the brother of Chaos, co-creator of the universe?" Apollo asked a little fearfully. "Yup, I'm Void, Protogenoi of Logic, The Eternal Realms, Darksiders, Elements and blah, blah, blah" He said. Artemis looked horror-struck. Zeus just stood there in disbelief.

"So, are we just going to just stand and gawk at me or are you guys going to sit?" He asked. Zeus just slid into his chair with a stunned look. "What is that bring you to Earth, Lord?" Poseidon asked respectfully. He shrugged. "What do you think that would attract my attention on this "Dirt Planet"" he air-quoted with his fingers. "Krolm" Athena stated.

"Exactly, but I am not here for that, basically I'm here to activate a plan I have that would really help you guys" "Why would you help us?" Zeus asked inquisitively. "Personally, I don't want to," he said and looked at each one of them. "I just see too many mistakes and problems amongst you guys" he continued.

"Dionysus, not much to say, you just booze around and doze off" Void said and looked at Hermes. "Mmm, you're one really underappreciated guy, I vouch for that" he said and looked at Hephaestus "I like your creations, just a bit of finishing is required and also, you gotta give some people a second chance" he said and glanced at Aphrodite and turned to Apollo "Oh, well, you got some serious crisis, having your head eaten inside out isn't truly not the way I want to die" Apollo nodded blankly and ignored the worried glances from his twin.

"Ha, the Zombie god, you got some serious social problems, I sympathize" he said playfully at Hades. Hades looked a bit wound up. "Ah, there, Poseidon, you seriously got some really good children" He said referring to Percy, Hestia herself missed him a lot.

Void continued "Hmm, Thunder bug needs serious parenting courses and gotta control it in your pants" He said to Zeus who flushed. Hera snickered. "Oh, you ain't any better, seriously, instead of bashing your husband and putting him on a leash, you just go around making his illegal children live a life of hell, quite disappointing" he said with a critical look. Hera hung her head in shame. "Ah, Demeter, you're quite annoying I say, just like my niece Gaia, I and she just don't get along" he said and looked at Athena who seemed a little worried. "Ah, there you are, I'm a little disappointed with you, you know, Your Hubris would just spell doom to the Universe and yourself" He said darkly. Athena looked really deflated. "Now you, you were one of the best of these guys, but you have been the most disappointing of all. I mean, who changes her own best friend into a bear, To top that is that girl, Callisto was framed by your the great giant son of my niece, Orion, and was also violated by him and you, believed him that she lost her oath to Zeus. Then, you throw away your brother who saves you from that adulterer and treat him like thrash. I don't mean that you have to believe that all men are evil, there are just a larger number of evil men than women, if you still believe that all of them are the same, then you are just stubbornly ignorant" he said harshly to Artemis. Artemis had restrained tears.

Hestia was a little angry with this primordial, who does he think of himself to judge everyone. He quickly turned her head at Aphrodite "I am never a fan of Love, all the little flings you have around is really a pain in the ass, but your will for redemption is commendable" Aphrodite nodded her head knowingly. Hestia was a little nervous now. "At last, Hestia, the noblest woman in this Dirt Planet, you're easily the one I admire the most" He said. Hestia blushed furiously at the statement.

"So, as I have just stated out the problem around, I think that justifies my will that I am not inclined to save this planet. This just the foreplay, there are even viler deeds done by you. But as what my father has believed, everybody makes mistakes, but a few are worthy of redemption if they seek it, but to those who do not regret, they die" He said in a sinister way that sent shivers up their spines.

"But, I begrudgingly agree with the fact that you are better rulers, not the best, mind you" he stated "So, that means I am here to help you under severe pressure from my father and my sibling" He said a little annoyed, rubbing his ear as if someone has yelled into it. He grumbled some incoherent words and looked up at the council. It was now that Hestia noticed the chaotic aura that surrounded him, wielding the very power to bend creation and fate.

"So what is the plan you that you propose?" Zeus asked. "That's gonna be revealed later, but I need to visit a few places to first formulate my plan, and that is going to be Camp Olympus. But I would need a female companion to shoo away some annoying teens" He said and looked at Aphrodite.

"As in Teens, I mean your children, I heard a lot about your children Aphy, and they are seriously annoying, I might just blast them away if they annoy me too much, especially since I am gonna have to be in this human form" he said and waved hand at himself. Aphrodite looked horrified at that prospect. "No you wouldn't do that. Will you?" she squeaked. "Nu-Huh, I'm serious, so who's up to accompanying me?" he said and looked at all the females. "Athena, nope, Demeter, nope, too annoying, Artemis, nope, Hera, nope, Aphrodite, nopey-nope" He said while Aphrodite pouted. He looked at Hestia. "Well, Hestia, do you agree to accompany me?" He asked sweetly.

* * *

**POV:?**

* * *

The city is littered with weapons, blood, dust and suits. Red, brown and black are the new colours of what was once a bustling city, which has now become the stage of a doomed fight.  
The air which would normally be packed with a wide array of city sounds is now deafening loud, the sound of explosions drowns any other sound in the area, enough to make even the bravest tremble in fear.

Monsters were overpowering the Valmorgenians. The wounded humans are abundant and lay in heaps around the city and the monsters are raging on, wrecking the city, and tried to get past the ancient army to the senate tower.

The Hellfire Horde stood their ground and fought, but their ranks were falling apart rapidly. The Ballista Towers were blasting out any aerial assailants. The old Scion of Erebus yelled out orders while he tried to teleport the dwellers away from the now battlefield. The Wizard King stood at the top of a Daemonwood throne and blasted away anyone who dared to near him into smithereens.

The Old experienced Scion looked at the horizon to see a black blob expanding up, covering the rising sun. This got the attention of The Wizard King. Aeson warped the shadows at the unfocused Wizard King. The Shadow shot out like a harpoon, striking him of the throne; he went down tumbling and fell behind a Daemonwood.

Aeson, the Scion of Erebus, was entranced by the magnificent beast that neared the city. It looked very familiar, but his millennia of living in this material world had caught up with him. His memory was jumbled, but he could just not forget the person sitting right in the dracon's central head.

Turquoise eyes, check; black long hair, check; powerful aura, check; Aeson was sure of who it was. It was Nebular reborn, minus his characteristic skull mask. Erebus simply swatted away a malicious dryad who appeared in front of him and bore his eyes into is former leader. Wait, if he Nebular, then this beast is the very Dracon King, Vendral. Aeson's eyes widened in realization.

"Fellow comrades, do not fret, our long lost Emperor, THE CHAMPION OF HELIX, NEBULAR HAS RETURNED" he bellowed. The dracon blew out flames from all his heads and crushed the puny monsters under its large feet. Vendral swayed its head like a wrecking ball, throwing the monsters into the air. The heroes who sat on the Dracon King jumped off together to a steady roof of a nearby Ballistae tower. The soldiers bellowed and fought with renewed vigour. Vendral rampaged through the city and burned off the Daemonwoods.

"No! They are ruining everything" the Wizard King roared in outrage. He was sent flying by Vendral's humongous tail.

Nebular and his companions came down the Ballistae tower and ran towards the Senate tower. Aeson looked at the direction they were running to. The Wizard King had teleported himself to near the senate tower and tried to get past the guards to the artefacts hidden in the tower. Aeson ran towards the Wizard King to stop him from acquiring the powerful artefacts.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter after a break. Bad news guys, My updates are going to be really slow, i mean reeeally slow. Well to this chapter now. Also I'm probably going to do a re-edit of the first few chapters. So please understand. I got school starting tomorrow and i'm basically 10th grade, so some serious problem for me. I have an Idea of VoidXHestia, again, no Virtual Tomatoes or Eggs thrown at me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	25. A Few Answers

**OH YEAH! BABY I'M BACK FROM THE ZOMBIE WORLD. Enjoy the chapter and meet you at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Hestia trudged through Camp Olympus in her 18 year old form searching for Void. They have taken an alias for themselves. Hestia went for Histie which was a corruption of her original name while Void had taken Kenos which means the same as his true name. They have been in camp for two days and she felt that Void is a real pain in the ass. He constantly vanished and was really annoying. Though, Hestia did feel some attraction towards him.

Only Leo Valdez, Calypso, Malcolm Smart, Tyson, Chiron and his wife and Lupa knew of their true intentions. Void though being very outspoken, was also very secretive and hasn't said a single word about his plans. Hestia saw a group of Aphrodite and Venus girls chatting next to the baths. Hestia approached the second-in-command of Aphrodite, the mega slut Drew. Hestia was irritated by her constant pestering and flirting and she had tough time restraining Void from blasting away his own "fan club".

"Hi Drew, Have you seen Ken?" She asked her in a faux sweet voice. Drew and her gang eyed her. "Why, that hottie is in that ugly hammering cabin, why are you even searching for him? I don't think he would want to be with you. I mean, I and my sisters are there for him" She replied. Hestia wanted to strangle her and use her powers to blast this girl apart. No, that would blow off her cover.

**_"My, Void is so hot that even the most peaceful goddess wants to go ka-boom for him" _**Aphrodite's voice rang out in her head. _"Aphrodite! What are you doing? Aren't you supposed planning for a way to woo Hephaestus?"_ Hestia yelled telepathically. **_"Yeah, Owl Head isn't any help for me, she knows nothing of this, besides she is too busy drooling at Kelp Head, I struggling and Hephy is getting even distant" _**Aphrodite whined. _"Ask Hecate, and now leave my head right now!" _Hestia said. She heard some grumbling from the other side and Aphrodite cut out the connection.

Hestia silently slunk away from Drew and her gang and walked towards Cabin 9. On her way she saw Ares' cabin. Zeus with his "merciful" side, allowed the Ares/Mars cabin to be intact.

She soon reached Cabin 9 to see Calypso at the entrance. She wore a grubby red shirt and a pair of jeans and had her hair in braids. Hestia smiled brightly at her. "Hello Calypso, you look better than I have seen you in Ogygia" Hestia said. "Yes, it feels nice to see the outer world after eons, though I miss Ogygia" Calypso said wistfully. Calypso ushered her in and she walked beside her. The place was lit by orange flames. Hestia cringed at the loud hammering that emanated in the cabin. The noise had got even louder when the Romans arrived in the camp. Soon they reached a large room to see Void, Leo, Percy's Cyclops brother Tyson and Malcolm in there with a massive deactivated mechanical dragon in the room. Void was in also in his 18 year form but there was little difference from his true self. He wore a pair of white-rimmed goggles, a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt that hugged his chest tightly. His eyes were furrowed in thought and listened to Leo who was rattling off info about the dragon. Hestia found him a little cute with his goggles drooping slightly. Malcolm was taking down notes furiously. Both the newly made immortal boys seemed extremely nervous, after all they have the primordial of logic inspecting their work. Tyson was just fumbling with the wirings in the dragon's neck. Calypso nudged her slightly as she staring at Void's face for long.

Hestia did not blush. No sir. The heat from the cabin was just heating up her face. She saw Calypso smirk slightly and glanced at Void who was checking the wirings. The four had not yet noticed that they were here. Hestia cleared her throat turning their attention towards the newcomers.

"Hello Grand Aunty Hes-, Oh, Sorry, Histie" Leo corrected himself when Hestia gave him a warning glance. Void looked up at her and straightened himself. He looked at Leo and Malcolm. "Well Leo, the craftsmanship is commendable, the wirings are fine, but the control disc is damaged and the flight system and the hydraulics requires a bit of tweaking and also a few more upgrades are required" Void stated. Leo relaxed and flashed Calypso a smile. Void approached her. "Well, shall we move, Milady?" he said with a cheeky smile. Hestia glared slightly at him but nonetheless blushed.

* * *

**XXXXXX Line Break XXXXXX**

* * *

Hestia and Void were near the fringes of the forest next to the beach and the Aqueduct. The Romans had found a way to make the salt into fresh water with the permission of Poseidon, though most of the Romans almost peed in their pants when the idea of having an audience with the god of the seas. At Last the immortal _Pontifex _Jason manned up and got the work done.

"Why are we even here?" Hestia questioned Void who sat at the base of an Oak tree only to be swatted away by a Dryad who jumped out of it. Void glared angrily at the Dryad who by now who realized who she had trifled with. Hestia laughed lightly at which Void fake glared at her. She could see the mirth in his eyes. The cowering dryad vanished from their sight and Void sat at the base of the tree.

"Well your niece wanted to talk to me" he finally answered. Hestia thought of who that niece could be. Probably Athena, thought Hestia.

"Nope, it's ain't her, it's the moon goddess who wanted to speak to me" he said, popping a skittles-like stuff into his mouth. Hestia was surprised, why would Artemis want to speak to him? Hestia sat down keeping a respectable distance between him and her. She could see the Twins of Heracles patrolling the beach and a thought struck her. Ares wasn't the only traitor, there was another, as per as what Apollo had said that day. "Kenos, aren't you the God of Logic?" she asked him. He nodded his head. "Then couldn't you say who the other traitor is?" He shook his head.

"I can't. That double agent is cloaked by the enemy, my brother" he deadpanned "Besides, I am a God of Logic, not a God of Knowledge or the god of mugging info, there is a huge difference between the two" he explained. Uncomfortable silence encompassed the two. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself? I mean, you know a lot about me" Hestia asked. It was true, Hestia had said a lot about herself in the two days they have been here but she knew next to nothing of the Primordial who she has accompanied.

"I have two kids; their mother was a mortal queen who I had fallen for. She was a queen, a queen amongst women. The Irony is that I, God of Logic, falling in love, an impossible act, but it did happen, I almost made her my immortal wife, but she died in a rebellion. Just a lot of grief, days of solitude, I made my children immortal, not wanting to be heartbroken of seeing them grow old and die." He said, his face holding unfathomable grief. He must have loved this woman deeply.

That is when Artemis flashed in with a bright silver beam. Void stood up lethargically while Hestia shot up. "Forgive me for the way I had behaved when we met Lord" Artemis said. "I think that I must have made it clear that I hate being called Lord are Milord Crap, and also no offence taken in that, old habits die hard" He said. Artemis stood shuffling nervously. "Lo-Void, what had you meant that all men aren't the same, I know only one who I could not consider him as an evil man" she said. Hestia understood that she was speaking about Percy.

"Well, I was saying that there is at least a few men who are worthy of respect, It actually has to do with the Sins, These Sins are embodiments who once ruled this planet. They had their asses whooped when Gaia and Ouranos were sent by Chaos to cleanse the planet of these evil things. But anyhow, these Sins just didn't leave peacefully, their remnants survived eons and when Prometheus created Humans with mine and Athena's help, these sins primarily fell upon the male, most males were infected, and a few women were infected too. So this passed on for generations and in this 21st Century, the Sins have become extremely powerful and this period has become an Age of Evil." He explained.

"Wait, you helped Prometheus create humans?" Hestia asked. "Yup" he said with a popping sound. "I had given him the ability to form life with the genes and organic carbon compounds and other essential elements" he answered. Artemis had a look of understanding but at the same time looked conflicted. "You had also said something about Apollo. What is wrong with him?" Artemis queried.

"Do you remember "The Year without summer"?" He said air-quoting with his fingers. Hestia remembered that time when she and the whole Olympian family were shifting to America the 1800s. In 1815, Mt Tambora had blown up and the next year was a year without summer. That was what the mortals know. The truth was Apollo had gone hysterical and crazy that Hecate had to weave a Mist spell around the planet. Apollo wasn't able to ride his chariot while Artemis was extremely busy with her hunters in those days. Apollo was constantly blabbering and spouting prophecies and Haikus and this torture finally ended when his son and Dionysus cured him of his madness, though no one knew why he had acted like that.

"Apollo is the god of Foresight, does that ring any bells?" Void asked. She and Artemis shook her head. "Well, since he is the god of Foresight and Prophecies, it means that he knows when who will die and he is unable to save them, also all the acts, both evil and good, are played like a HD video in his head, and as I said, the good ones are in low numbers, so that means that he would be driven insane with all that visions popping in his head." He said as Artemis was looked really shocked. "So, that is why Apollo is like a man-whore? To prevent himself from going insane?" Artemis asked, alarmed. Void nodded gravely. Artemis had a look of guilt and tears welled up in her eyes. All this time she had not been able to understand her own, twin brother's problem.

Hestia heard Artemis mumbling a few incoherent words to herself and looked up at Void. "I also was said to bring you and Hestia to Olympus" Artemis said. "Those guys can't handle the suspense of not knowing what my plan is, uh?" Void asked exasperatedly. "And another question, Where did you take Percy to?"

"To where he belongs" Void said eerily.

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Percy dashed into the senate tower with his companions. The ballistae were damaged and the guards where nowhere to be seen. Percy clicked Riptide out and ran into the halls. That Wizard guy had gotten a head start and was nowhere to be seen. The 30 feet armors were damaged and the marbled floor had dirty fungus-like moulds in the shape of many footprints embedded in it.

The group divided and Percy went alone towards Hexblade's chamber. The latter was no were to be found. The desk was incinerated and there was an opening large enough for a man to crawl in the end of the room. Percy put his head inside it and activated the Stinger whose light filled the tunnel. It was filled with obnoxious fumes that suffocated Percy. Percy tore a part of his pant and tied it to his face. He crawled in and saw a few similar fungus-like moulds around. After a few minutes of crawling through the tunnel, Percy could see an eerie dark green light at the end. Percy forced himself to crawl faster and his head soon peaked out of the tunnel.

There was the Wizard King holding a Golden intricately designed Chalice in his hand and a weird egg-shaped bell in his other. There was a large tank with green water that looked extremely similar to the poison that Percy had used against Akhlys when he had been in Tartarus. The room was lit by green light and the walls were haphazardly built and a lot of cracks snaked around. Suddenly a bulb sprang into his head. Percy slunk down and fell on the ground with a light thud that was silenced by the slight breeze that flew through the cracks. He hid behind a pillar and focused his eyes on the tank. Percy kept trying; all the weirdo spells that he had learnt in the library, Percy was trying to remember that. But something was blocking him even concentrating on the water.

"Please let this work, let this work" Percy mumbled. The fates were probably rolling on the floor laughing their heads out. LOL, NOOB, look, the son of Poseidon is unable to even lift a drop of water.

The tank blowed up and the water slammed into the Wizard King who dropped both the Artifacts and was thrown into the wall. He spluttered and stumbled out of the debris of stone to see Percy with his Stinger and his Electrowhip out.

"You have been a thorn in my way to glory, I will slaughter you all, starting from you" The Wizard King cackled.

* * *

_**Guys, you must have noticed the change in the name of the story. The previous name was "Champion Of Helix", but now it has changed to "Champion Of Helix: Ghost Of The Empire". Also the Summary has changed. **_

* * *

**Howdy guys, long time no see. Well there's the chapter for now and soon there will be more. Hestia is attracted to Void and Void's acting mysterious. What's he even doing on Earth instead of helping Percy? Answers coming in soon and next chapter or probably the next 2 next will be Annabeth's. Now I have got in Mt. Tambora into play for Apollo. Remember 1815, Anyone? It's obvious that no one remembers, last I checked that the oldest internet blogger is around 109 years and that is no way close to 1815. 1816 was a "Year Without Summer" i.e. the Sun was covered by the obnoxious Greenhouse Gases that the whole year went away without an summer. Plants died, Humans cried, Animals fried. BY the way, the usual message that all authors have to do:**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS ITS THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**PLUS MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES. It ain't some quantum mechanics for Holy's sake**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters. IT AIN'T LIKE I'M GONNA GET THE RIGHTS FOR THOSE BOOKS, THAT AIN'T HAPPENING IN THIS DECADE, CENTURY, MILLENNIUM, OR EVEN IN THIS 13.8 BILLION YEARS, THAT I'M SURE OF. GOSH, I'M SUCH A PESSIMIST**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off**


	26. Immortality

**WARNING! SLIGHT GRAPHIC TORTURE. ALSO OVERLOADED WITH TOO MUCH SCIENCE FACTS. **

**TREAD WITH CAUTION!**

**MEET YOU AT THE END.**

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

The facts that she observed is that:

1) She had a headache that was nothing compared to what Zeus had when her mom was blowing his head apart inside out.

2) She felt as if she was floating though she could feel her hands being tied to some joint.

3) All she could see was the darkness that illuminated the nearby vicinity.

Annabeth's head felt like it was being compressed by a vice. She couldn't even scream out her pain because of the stupid gag that suffocated her. She struggled and tried to pull her hands out, which only resulted in making the cuff even tighter. All in vain, she just exhaled deeply and leaned on the wall.

All of a sudden, the place lit up in an eerie purple light which flickered slightly before it stabilized. Annabeth squinted at the harsh light that fell on her eyes before she observed her surroundings. It was a room that struck Annabeth to be very similar to Al Capone's den. It was large and filled with machinery that looked evil under the purple light. One of them was the stretcher-like torture instrument that Annabeth identified as what the medieval church used to punish atheists and offenders with. She started to think that she was the lone one in this room until she saw a heavily scarred body with an equally tattered biker jacket over it inside an electrically induced cage. Golden fluid leaked profusely out of the wounds. The body shifted slightly to reveal his head. It was horrid. One of the eyes was gorged out and the intact eye had a red iris. Annabeth almost puked at seeing the man's condition. Her brain started clicking. Golden blood; red iris; biker jacket; It was the Olympian, Ares.

Annabeth of course never liked Ares, but seeing him so harrowingly mutilated and still alive sent chills up her spine. She was puzzled whether to be piteous of Ares or herself. She might be the next in line to be tortured by however who could have overpowered an Olympian. The silence of the room allowed Annabeth to think of the incidents that had happened. At the thought of Percy, she just felt that she deserved the torture that Ares had gone through. Annabeth didn't deserve Percy, Percy deserved the world. She just hoped that this is all just a dream but Annabeth just knew enough to know that it was the reality.

Annabeth shot out of her thoughts and stiffened when she heard noises in the outer room. "That mortal has been in stasis for the past 2 months. All my elixirs aren't meant for mortals. Oh, and yeah, that punkass Olympian is still alive. Can I use my newest invention on him? Puhleasseee?" A creaky voice rang out besides the loud metallic thumps that fell simultaneously. Two men entered the room. The first one like he was an evil twin of Einstein. He had black electrified hair and wrinkled skin. His eyes were something similar to the description Reyna had given about the giant, Orion. His red eyes were mechanical and zoomed rapidly around the room. It whirred and creaked and focused on her. He was slightly stout and wore a pale white overcoat. His right leg was fit with a robotic prosthetic which glowed dimly in a light blue shade. He was armed with a gun which was way longer than his short stubby arms. It was intricately designed with whirls and had a large barrel with a black paintjob.

The second man was a giant of men. He was well over 6'7" and heavily muscled but had a lithe structure. He wore a bright white runic shirt and a matching white greaves. His face was like seeing Tartarus all over again. His face was handsome but also had a cruel touch and a scary pair of white eyes. All those horrifying dreams that Annabeth had had after Gaia was defeated, was being replayed within her head. At least Percy was there to comfort her. But now there was no one to do so.

"Oh yes! The mortal is awake. Could I use my baby on her?" The evil Einstein asked the large man. The man shook his head.

"No, the female is important. We have no use of the immortal. Exterminate him" he said in a deep hollow voice. Einstein's evil twin bounded to Ares' cell and pulled out a weirdly shaped key and opened it. The electricity just shut down and he went in. He aimed his gun at Ares' pathetic form from about a few yards away and pulled the trigger.

Annabeth watched the effects of the shot in horror as the shot him in his chest. The shrapnel blew out his ribcage and the skin just broke out in an extremely fine sandy material. Bile rose to her throat as she forbiddingly watched the gruesome death of an immortal. Not even the skeleton was spared. It was too eaten away by whatever the bullet was made of.

Annabeth did not notice the white clad man near her. "Hello mortal inhabitant of _Earth_" he said with disgust and contempt. Annabeth wanted to yell at him, but the gag was way too tight. "My, my, how harshly they have tied you up" he said in a tender voice that surprised her.

He ripped out the gag and threw it away. A wicked smile crept into his face. "It is a shame to see such a young mortal being corrupted with the ideals that my sister and brother have propagated" "Do you know why you have been summoned here?"

"Summoned?" Annabeth felt like a caged animal "Try kidnapped?" Annabeth retorted.

He pursed his lips and continued "Yes, you have been kidnapped, if you insist to put it in that way. But that is not what I have to say. I have an offer, from me, the creator of this universe. You should be honored to even feel my presence. An offer, that promises salvation, freedom from ignorance…"

Annabeth just lost interest of what he was saying. It was like what the religious missionaries used to promise to members of other religion. "….. And a chance to cleanse your sins and have another prospect to be with your love" that caught her utmost attention.

"What?" Annabeth asked befuddled. He knelt down to her height. She could hear the mad scientist doing what mad scientists do best, blabber. "I see that has caught your attention. Yes, a chance to correct your mistakes, for that, you will have to join us" Annabeth was skeptical about the offer. She didn't even know who this man is, and added to that is that she is kidnapped. But part of her wanted to leap right into it at the mention of correcting her mistakes. But Annabeth resolved, she couldn't betray the Olympians.

"Never" she stated defiantly. "Then you force me to use our methods. It involves memory loss and you would never be able to be like a normal hominid" he said nonchalantly as he got up. That just broke her resolve. She just didn't want to forget anything. Not Percy, not her mom, not Thalia, not her dad, her friends, her step-mother, her step-brothers, her cabin, camp, nothing.

"No! I-I agree!" she said frantically. The tall one smirked exultantly. "Good resolution human, I always knew that humans always succumb to blackmail" he said. "But why me? Why not someone else if you think that humans are lesser species?" Annabeth asked. "I have understood that even if humans are the inferior species, they do have their uses, and you, have a utility and the ability to change the fate of your species. You shall be made immortal to serve your purpose and you will know all when _time _is right" he said with a cold smile.

* * *

**POV: Hestia**

* * *

Hestia walked beside Void and Artemis as they approached the doors of Olympus. They could have flashed right into the council but Artemis persisted that they walk to the door. "You mean to say that men are good? At least a few of them are?" Artemis asked. Hestia didn't know what came over Artemis but she was acting just like Athena, asking questions.

"Presto, but anyways you need to understand that the women who think that are equal to men are utterly stupid. The truth is that women are much greater than men. But, for the world to be stable, none of the two sides must exact their supremacy, or else it would lead to a war like never before. You know, you have done a great job by saving maidens and killing foul men, but sometimes your hunters kill innocent men unnecessarily. You should keep some control over them" he said as they entered the council room. Hestia could see Artemis glaring at her twin brother who was trying to take a wink of sleep. Hestia grew to her regular size and seated in her throne. Artemis did the same. Void was standing in the middle of the whole council room.

Zeus cleared his throat and gave his empty glass of nectar to the cupbearer Ganymede who was behind him. He then banged his bolt to the floor that waked up the dozing Apollo and Hermes. "Uh-ah what? Oh sorry" Apollo said sheepishly. Artemis continued to glare in vexation at her brother. "So, as we begin, what is that plan you have Lord?" Zeus asked.

Void had a thoughtful expression and spoke "It's going to be quite a long story, the plan is based on that, I don't think that all of you would keep track of what I am going to say" "Not to worry Lord, I will make sure that all will follow" Athena said with a devilish smirk.

"Alright, besides I am seriously tired of being called as Lord or any other crap. So, let's begin. Now, tell me how do humans pass their characteristics on?" "Genes!" Athena said like a child in a classroom. "Exactly, genes, now if I tell you that you, gods, too have genes?" "How is that possible? We don't have DNA at all?" Athena asked.

"Wrong misconception, just because you didn't see them doesn't mean they aren't there"

"Does that mean we are actually related? Yewwww" Aphrodite said disgustedly. All of them shifted awkwardly at this new revelation.

The primordial just guffawed and continued "Every living thing in this planet has genes, one or the other kind. Now what is the difference between you and mortals?" "We are immortal and have powers" said Hephaestus. "Well, that makes it that mortals are just 98% the same as you. That 2% is that immortality gene and all those cool powers. Now this immortality gene is caused by what is called as the "Telomerase", a protein that is present in all humans when they are young but vanishes as they grow old. It is the absence of this gene that causes humans to age and die" Void paused to see if all were still with him.

He continued "Now, the problem with this protein is that its prolonged presence also leads to cells continuing to replicate without stopping – in other words, a cancer. But the presence of a unidentified retrovirus leads to the production of BRAF, a protein that helps regulate the cycle of growth and division of healthy cells – a kind of brake on cancer."

"Now, about this retrovirus, let's start with the basics, Viruses cannot replicate by themselves. They need to hijack host cells to replicate. A virus attaches itself to the target cell and penetrates the cell wall of the host cell through either fusion with the cell membrane or translocation of the viral genetic material across the host cell membrane. Now I hope I don't have to tell you guys about what cells are, do I?" he asked. Most shook their heads, which was enough for Void.

He continued "Once the host cell has been penetrated, the virus uses the cellular machinery of the host cell to replicate and make functional and structural viral proteins. The newly formed viral nucleic acid and structural proteins are then brought together to form the nucleocapsid of the virus. The newly formed viruses or virions are then released through a process called cytolysis which leads to the bursting of the host cell to release the virions. This also leads to the death of the cell. Now I mentioned it as the retrovirus. Its genetic information is encoded by RNA rather than DNA. A retrovirus also contains an RNA dependent DNA polymerase, which is a reverse transcriptase, which enables the synthesis of a DNA form of the viral genome after infection of a host cell." He stopped when he saw the blank expressions worn by the seated members. It was clear that they hadn't understood a word of what he had just said. "Okay" he tried again. "You guys understand that in all organisms, genetic information is encoded in DNA which is double stranded, right? Well, in retroviruses, genetic information is encoded by RNA which is single stranded. Normally, in any organism, when genetic information has to be duplicated during cell replication, DNA gets transcribed to RNA which then conveys the genetic information required to create proteins to replicate the DNA"

He paused slightly and glanced at all and continued "In retrovirus replication, however, the RNA has to be converted to DNA which is why it is called reverse transcription. This is why the reverse transcriptase protein is required – to enable this process. Once the retrovirus is internalized by the host cells, its RNA is released and reverse transcribed into single stranded DNA. This single stranded DNA is then further reverse transcribed into double stranded proviral DNA. This provirus is inserted into the genome of the host cell using another enzyme from the virus – called integrase – and then transcribed into RNA. The RNA gets translated, as is done in normal replication, to produce proteins necessary to build a new virus and virions assemble and are extruded from the host cell" Hestia began to see why Void was going into so much detail.

"So a retrovirus actually becomes a part of the host cell genome?" Athena asked "Exactly. That's when lifelong infection begins. Retroviruses have the ability to acquire and alter the structure of host cell sequences. They can even insert themselves into the germ line genome of the host cell and behave as a transposable or moveable element. This means that they are pieces of DNA that can jump around in the host genome at random, altering the host genome in the process and causing mutations in the host DNA. They can activate or inactivate genes near the site of penetration into the genome. They can even rapidly alter their own genome by recombination and mutation under selective environmental stimuli. This is why the HIV virus is so deadly. It is a retrovirus. And it can turn on DNA that is usually dormant in healthy mortals.

"Now the problem is that viruses have a bad reputation, and rightly so. Most of them cause severe, untreatable infections. It is very, very difficult to kill a virus because they are tough little critters. Even if their host dies, they lie dormant, waiting for an opportunity to infect another host and carry on the viral cycle. They have been known to lie dormant for thousands of years without losing potency. But there's another side to viruses which is less known. Athena, do you know what the microbiome is?" he asked.

"The community of microscopic organisms that coexist within people" she answered "Right. It is a symbiotic existence, Friendly collaboration. The best known are the bacteria that live in human guts. In exchange for food and shelter, bacteria aid digestion and help to regulate human metabolism. But there's a little known story about symbiotic viruses that target nasty bacteria. And that's where our little retrovirus comes in. This retrovirus is a bacteriophage, a virus that infects bacteria. So, for example, the mucus membranes of human beings – the soft tissue in their throats and noses – are rich in bacteriophage. This is good for us because bacteria also tend to proliferate in mucus. So, by preying on the bacteria that could cause mucus related infections, these viruses actually form a shield or a backup immune system for hosts. Not only that, once it adapts to the human host environment, it proceeds to switch on genes that produce proteins that help control the ageing process. For example, IGF1, which is a key protein to continue building muscles. Absence of this proteins leads to weakening of muscles and the poorer ability of muscles to repair and regenerate. And also the Telomerase and BRAF that I have mentioned before" Hestia still didn't understand how such a huge scientific definition help his plan. First of all she didn't even understand Void as a character.

"The retrovirus also seems to somehow activate a protein called P53, which is present in a dormant form in all cells. P53 induces the expression of genes that cause cell cycle arrest and apoptosis, preventing the proliferation of malignant cells. This can be easily explained, of course. The presence of a new retrovirus in the body induces greater production of Interferon, a protein that stimulates the transcription of the gene encoding P53. Resulting in cellular P53 abundance" he said and looked at all "I could go on forever. The field of science is what explains the universe and even applies to immortals. Now about your powers. Hermes's speed, Zeus's ability to conduct electricity, Poseidon's hydrokinesis, Artemis's power over the moon, Demeter's power over plants, Hades' power over death, Hephy's power over fire and mechanics, Hestia's power over fire and food, Aphy's power over love and hormones, it is all because of paranormal science. Now tell me, does a grain of sand have weight?" he asked.

"Does it?" Aphrodite rebutted. Athena rolled her eyes answered affirmatively. "So a grain of sand has a weight. Now, if these zillions of these sand grains are condensed to form, the Earth – it does have a weight, Right?" Everyone including Aphy nodded. "Now what if I tell you that thoughts have mass?" "Aren't thoughts impulses, I mean electrical impulses?" no, it wasn't Athena, it was the god of lighting himself who piped in. "If you consider light to only be a electromagnetic wave then you could assume that, but the proof that even light has mass is proven when it is close to a black hole, which is by me myself, I created black holes. So how is all that I am saying even related to the plan I had said about?" "Exactly, How?" asked the confused Hermes.

"I'll show you" he said with a smile "But now, some break, I am dead exhausted" he said stifling a yawn. "Yayyy! Then it is cookie time!" Apollo said childishly and looked at her with pleading eyes. Hestia got the meaning. He looked like he could run around earth just to escape from his twin's angry glares. Hestia smiled and nodded, thinking about what could be Void's plan.

* * *

**POV: Percy**

* * *

"You have been a thorn in my way to glory, I will slaughter you all, starting from you" The Wizard King cackled.

Percy barely dodged out of the way of a blast of light that shot out from the ugly man in front of him. He nimbly climbed one of parapet that lay there and shot a few rounds from his Stinger. It hit him, of course, his aim with a hand-mounted gun was slightly better than his archery skill. "Stay still now, just stop prancing around" the Wizard snarled. Percy did just the contrary. Percy kept leaping around and sent a few shots at him till the Wizard was exhausted and tired from turning around.

"Arrgh! I will tear you and your friends to pieces of fleshes and offer you to my master" he bellowed, which was a surprise for Percy that such a frail body could create such a loud sound. "I would be obliged to accept your offer in about…. Let's say… never" Percy said grinning which infuriated his opponent beyond measure.

"Stand still you nincompoop! Stand still!" he ordered while charging up another yawned and retracted both his gauntlets and pulled out Riptide "I am bored, let's get this over with" Percy said with a devilish grin that had always scared the hell out of his kindergarten teachers. He charged at the Wizard and quickly ducked his swaying hand and brought out Riptide in a full arc, lopping off his hand. The dark mottled green amputated arm twitched. "Yew, gross" muttered Percy before slamming the hilt of his sword into the stomach of the now screeching wizard. He lurched forward only to be hit by Percy on his head to send his back falling beside the water tank. The wind was blowing harshly as his hair blowed in front of his eyes.

Percy could see his own reflection on the water. His eyes were murderous green. He didn't know how that was possible; neither did he want to know.

"Don't kill me! I can serve you as a loyal servant! Please!" the now subdued wizard cried out. Realization had hit the wizard that he was at his end. "Sorry, I am in no need of servant, especially a servant with a single hand" said Percy and drove Riptide into the wizard's chest. A savage smile crept into his face as he did so.

* * *

** Hey guys, I'm back again. Percy is acting weirdo and savage. Future chapters will show why Percy is acting like this. It has been quite a long time since I had written. I felt that Annabeth has been off the screen for too long so I got her back in this chapter. I'm having serious school stuff and exams hurtling at me at the speed of light so I have been too quiet for long. Also the chapters are going to be slowly uploading, but nevertheless going to be uploaded. By the way thanks for the support alwayshappydude123. You guys might be wondering who the mad scientist is. Sorry to all those fans of Ares. I think there aren't many fans of him. **

**I open my facebook profile a few days ago and I see everything in VIBGYOR. I guess I was a little oblivious about what was going around. At last US court has legalized those marriages. **

**By the way happy super advanced birthday to me. Meh birthday is on July 18. Right on Nelson Mandela's birthday. Guys can you wish me happy birhtday on that day? Please? I promise i will upload faster**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE FACTS STATED IN THIS CHAPTER IS TRULY EXISTENT. THE TELOMERASE IS A TOPIC OF NOBEL PRIZE. P53 AND BRAF ARE TRUE PROTEINS. BENEFICIAL RETROVIRUSES ARE ALSO TRUE.**

* * *

**THINGS TO REVIEW**

**\- Entrance of Helix**

**\- Fate of Annabeth**

**\- Pertemis initiation**

**\- Chaos and other primordials**

**\- Percy's behaviour at the end of this chapter**

**\- Authenticity of the facts displayed in this chapter**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS IT'S THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**PLUS MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES. It ain't some quantum mechanics for Holy's sake**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

* * *

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters. IT AIN'T LIKE I'M GONNA GET THE RIGHTS FOR THOSE BOOKS, THAT AIN'T HAPPENING IN THIS DECADE, CENTURY, MILLENNIUM, OR EVEN IN THIS 13.8 BILLION YEARS, THAT I'M SURE OF. GOSH, I'M SUCH A PESSIMIST**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off.**


	27. The 9 Spoked Wheel

**Recap**

* * *

_Percy barely dodged out of the way of a blast of light that shot out from the ugly man in front of him. He nimbly climbed one of parapet that lay there and shot a few rounds from his Stinger. It hit him, of course, his aim with a hand-mounted gun was slightly better than his archery skill. "Stay still now, just stop prancing around" the Wizard snarled. Percy did just the contrary. Percy kept leaping around and sent a few shots at him till the Wizard was exhausted and tired from turning around._

_"Arrgh! I will tear you and your friends to pieces of fleshes and offer you to my master" he bellowed, which was a surprise for Percy that such a frail body could create such a loud sound. "I would be obliged to accept your offer in about…. Let's say… never" Percy said grinning which infuriated his opponent beyond measure._

_"Stand still you nincompoop! Stand still!" he ordered while charging up another yawned and retracted both his gauntlets and pulled out Riptide "I am bored, let's get this over with" Percy said with a devilish grin that had always scared the hell out of his kindergarten teachers. He charged at the Wizard and quickly ducked his swaying hand and brought out Riptide in a full arc, lopping off his hand. The dark mottled green amputated arm twitched. "Yew, gross" muttered Percy before slamming the hilt of his sword into the stomach of the now screeching wizard. He lurched forward only to be hit by Percy on his head to send his back falling beside the water tank. The wind was blowing harshly as his hair blowed in front of his eyes._

_Percy could see his own reflection on the water. His eyes were murderous green. He didn't know how that was possible; neither did he want to know. _

_"Don't kill me! I can serve you as a loyal servant! Please!" the now subdued wizard cried out. Realization had hit the wizard that he was at his end. "Sorry, I am in no need of servant, especially a servant with a single hand" said Percy and drove Riptide into the wizard's chest. A savage smile crept into his face as he did so._

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

_Haraz River, Mazandaran, Iran, 2007._

* * *

"Oi! Come here you butterball! We have get water soon. Come on!" The old man Salmak hurried from the edge of the dry woods. Farnod the 11 year old boy ran to his grandfather with two pitchers in both his hands.

The sun was blistering. It was as if the Sun God Mithras was waging war against the land. It was a miracle that the River Haraz had not dried out under the scorching Sun. Farnod passed two to his grandfather and struggled to walk at the senile man's snail-like pace.

His mother and father had been once citizens of Syria but tried to flee from the expanses of the war waged by the Rebels six years ago. They died. He and his grandfather managed to slip past the border of Iran and finally settled near the Haraz River. It was a quite desolate place with barely any people except for bleating goats that stray away from the herd.

They travelled on for a few minutes but it felt like hours to him with his Grandpa's company. The wilting river could be seen below. Farnod and Salmak used their usual route to get down the valley. This was a protected area. Not many commoners were allowed in here but Salmak had gotten managed to hide their filthy dilapidated house from the usual patrols as he used a small cave like structure to provide cover. Right now there weren't any people around. Not that they would be. It was the eve of Chaharshanbe Suri, The Festival of Fire.

Farnod lowered his pitcher into the water and let the water gush into it. His grandfather did the same. Suddenly a weird sound rattled inside the pitcher. Farnod looked inside it. It was a rock. But not any ordinary rock. Farnod placed the pitcher on the ground picked out the rock.

It was in a perfect shape of a disc. It had no chipped away parts or eroded edges. It was as if good as new. It had a grey overall texture. The other side had contours which was crammed with mud. Farnod flicked the mud away with the tip of his nails. He slowly cleaned the mud away.

He called his grandfather in to come over. "Oi! What are you doing? Want to become a stone cutter? Drop it and get the water. That is more important" He scolded. Farnod did not respond. His grandfather hobbled over to him and whacked his head. "Stop daydreaming you nincompoop! See! The water has leaked away!" He said accusingly.

He set the pitcher straight and saw Farnod still staring at the rock. Salmak grabbed the rock from his hands and readied to throw it. But the glint of the rock caught his eye. He now saw what Farnod was examining all this while. It was a nine-spoked wheel. A magnificent artwork it was. His mind wandered in the thoughts of selling this rock in an antiques shop and earn a ransom of money. The rock had some weird aura surrounding it. As if it was a magical artefact. It was an magical artefact, to him, as it was going to get him a huge bounty.

* * *

_Somewhere in West Africa, 2011._

* * *

The Car slowed down and stopped at the traffic lights and at once nine or ten children ran forward. They were the usual crowd – bare –footed, dressed in rags or half-naked, starving, with empty, saucer eyes, their hands cupped in the universal symbol for food. They almost seemed to be vying for who could look the most pathetic. _We're starving, _they pleaded, their shirts hanging open to reveal the skin stretched over their ribcage. _Give us something to eat. Give us money. _Their hairy lice-filled heads swivelled on their scrawny necks, trying to catch the driver's eye. _Give us anything._

The driver ignored them, staring straight ahead through his sunglasses, waiting for the lights to change. Outside, the temperature was well into the thirties and the streets stank of filth and decay, with raw sewage trickling down the gutter, actually moving faster than the traffic.

There were shops on both sides but most of them had been abandoned, plate-glass windows displaying grey interiors and shelves that had been emptied long ago. Any buying or selling was being done on the pavements. There were food stalls: foul concoctions, brains and entrails, bubbling away beneath a layer of scum in battered metal pots. Old men and women sat cross-legged in front of tile piles of fruits and vegetables which they had brought in from the fields that split over into the suburbs, hoping to sell them to get money for what? For more fruit and vegetables to sell another day? One half-crazed woman crouched over a pyramid of dried milk in tins, which is probably a decade past its sell-by date. Another had a collection of batteries, as if anyone would have a use for them even if they could have afforded them. And, of course, there were beggars: blind, broken and babbling. A man with stumps instead of arms, another with no eyes, third seeming to disappear into the roadside with nothing beneath his waist. A woman cradled a baby that was probably dead. A few stray dogs curled up in the shadows. The animals who hadn't already starved to death would feed on the ones who had.

As always, the noise was deafening, the traffic so snarled up that it was difficult to tell in which direction it was even supposed to travel. There were one or two expensive cars carrying important people to important places, but most of the vehicles belonged on the scrap heap or perhaps been rescued from it. There were crumpled, ancient cars with cracked windows and plastic seats, only kept in service with odd, spare parts and prayer. Buses stood rumbling, jammed with people pressed against each other without air for hours on end, slowly baking to death in the heat. And everywhere there were bicycles, rickshaws, scooters and tuk-tuks, motorized death traps that zigzagged through the traffic with their lawnmower engines buzzing like angry wasps.

The driver tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel, waiting for the lights to change. One of the children, a boy of about six or seven, rapped on the glass and pointed at his mouth, and the driver was briefly tempted to take out the gun which he always carried and shoot him right between those pathetic, staring eyes. The street-sellers would look up an instant before going back to their work. And blood would spread in the flyblown puddles that filled the cracks and potholes in the road. One less mouth to feed! For a moment, he was seriously tempted. But to shoot the boy, he would have to roll down the window, and that would mean letting in the heat and the noise just for a few seconds. It wouldn't be worth it. His passenger wouldn't be pleased.

The lights changed but the car didn't move. There was an obstruction just ahead. An ox had been pulling a cart filled with old fridges and freezers – scrap metal – turning left across the carriageway. But the weight had been too much for the wretched animal, which had collapsed, blocking all three lanes. Its owner was standing over it, beating it again and again with a wooden stick. But the ox couldn't get up. It tried to raise itself onto its spindly legs, and then collapsed again. Two policemen in black-and-white uniforms ran forward. They could have helped. They could have redirected the traffic or forced some of the children to help move the load. Instead, they began to shout, lashing out with their truncheons. Soon everyone was shouting at everyone. Horns blared. The ox lay still, staring out with saliva dribbling from its mouth.

"What is it, Channon?" the passenger asked.

"I'm sorry sir. There seems to have been an incident..."

"It doesn't matter. We've got plenty of time"

The inside of the car was air-conditioned, the air filtered twice before it entered. The seats were leather, windows tinted, the floor thickly carpeted. The passenger was reading a newspaper and there were several bottles of water in the compartment next to him. Even without the bulletproof glass, the thick military-grade armour built into the side panels, and the doors as heavy as those on a commercial airliner, he would have felt secure and suitably removed from the world outside. He was the chief executive officer of the Nightrise Corporation.

The executive officer was called Jonas Mortlake and he had been working for the company all his life. His mother, Susan, had headed the Los Angeles office of the corporation and had been highly regarded until she died with a bullet in her head. Jonas had been working for the London office when he heard the news but he hadn't asked for time off to go the funeral. He was far too busy and he had been brought up with one simple rule: business always comes first. He never really liked his mother very much anyway. He only saw her a couple of times a year and he was slightly jealous of her success.

Jonas was still a young man...which was just as well because old age, like any weakness, disgusted him. His curly blond hair had been cut short, in a style that was almost military, and he had the physique of a soldier...the result of a careful diet and a personal trainer working with him every day at his private gym. Jonas was proud of his body, every muscle perfectly developed, and he never covered it with anything less than a one-thousand-dollar suit. Even his nails were manicured, his eyebrows plucked, his teeth artificially whitened. Appearances are important. And business, of course, was his life.

Even so, he was not particularly handsome. Hours spent in front of the computers screen had damaged his eyesight and he now wore wire-framed spectacles that sat awkwardly on his face. He had never had plastic surgery but somehow looked as if he had. There was a slightly sweaty, artificial sheen to his skin and everything was stretched a little too tight, making it had to show any emotion. He spoke with a public-school accent and there was perhaps a part of him that never left school. His lips were always twisted in a half smile. He was very pleased with himself and couldn't disguise it. But then, he managed to work his way to the highest level of Nightrise. He was even more senior than his mother had been at the time of her death. So why shouldn't he be pleased with himself? He was at the top of his game.

Jonas Mortlake was not married and had no children of his own. The very idea of being close to another human being repulsed him.

He glanced at the business newspaper lying open on his lap, at the tiny print and the endless columns of figures. That was where the real pleasure was to be found.

He was excited.

As much as he mistrusted emotion, he couldn't deny it. He was on his way for an auction and he'd been looking forward to it for weeks, for, the star artefact, The Nine-spoked wheel was on sale.

They managed to move the ox, which was now lying at the edge of the road, its eyes wide, its stomach heaving up and down. One of the policemen blew a whistle, frantically gesticulating, and somehow the traffic managed to untie itself and move forward.

Glancing up from his newspaper, Mortlake saw an open-air market spread out beneath a concrete flyover: more food frying, and water carriers – some only seven or eight yeara old – bent double under the plastic tanks which they carried on their backs and would cripple them before they were nine. Women dressed in shorts, low-cut T-shirts, sandals and cheap jewellery with nothing to sell but themselves rested against the concrete pillars. At night, the area would be lit by coloured bulbs and open braziers and perhaps they would look a little less hideous and grotesque.

The car turned a corner and suddenly a dying river was ahead of them, the water as tangled up with old boats as the roads with the cars. The sun was even worse here. Out in the open, reflecting of the water, it made everything hard and brittle. With the smoke rising from the dozen of miniature bonfires that had been lit along the quayside, it was as if the ground itself was catching fire. There was no electricity or running water in this part of the city. The people sat, slumped in defeat.

At last they reached their destination. The building with famous curved front stood in the plaza.

Two guards stood and saluted as the barrier was raised and Jonas Mortlake was welcomed in.

* * *

Piper glared at Leo who was eating popcorn as if he was seeing movie. Piper got the remote and switched off the TV. They were in the Big House. Carter, Zia and Sadie were also in the room. Piper wanted to tune to see the anniversary of 9/11. Chiron had allowed for a TV after Drew had pestered him a lot for wanting to see some fashion shows on the TV.

Piper was a little shaken at the happening around the world. He left Leo with his upturned popcorn bucket on his head and went to find Jason.

Being an immortal was not very easy. Now that she was immortal, she had to see all her mortal friends grow old. Not a very pretty situation it was. Dealing with Annabeth's disappearance, Drew had surprisingly volunteered to help and found out that Annabeth was actually drugged by Chiro.

Now the problem was Chiro. He had totally vanished from the whole camp. Nico tried to track down this guy but he did not get any lead.

There were more problems leaping around. Piper had got to know about the primordials getting involved in the Olympians' affairs through Leo and Calypso. She was a little happy that Leo had started to repair Festus again. When Leo had got Calypso into Camp, the barrier caused them to crash into the beach. They were unhurt, but Festus was again ruined.

She smiled when she saw Jason playing basketball. Whatever happens in the world, all that was forgotten.

* * *

**Hi guys I'm back again. The Nine-spoked wheel has travelled all the way from Iran to West Africa. Later chapters will reveal the importance of the wheel. Also later chapters will have Percy and gang coming in. Also Void's plan will come in the very next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS IT'S THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**PLUS MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES. It ain't some quantum mechanics for Holy's sake**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

* * *

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters. IT AIN'T LIKE I'M GONNA GET THE RIGHTS FOR THOSE BOOKS, THAT AIN'T HAPPENING IN THIS DECADE, CENTURY, MILLENNIUM, OR EVEN IN THIS 13.8 BILLION YEARS, THAT I'M SURE OF. GOSH, I'M SUCH A PESSIMIST**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off.**


	28. The Matrix

Chapter 28

"Alright then, lets continue" Void said.

All of the Olympians where sitting in their respective thrones waiting at the edge of their seats to hear Void's plan. Had this been a usual day one Olympus, Hestia could have seen snoring "gods" in this room. Apollo seemed quite happy; looks like Artemis must have spoken to him.

"Alright, now where was I?" Void asked. "The plan" Hermes answered.

"Oh yeah, the plan, but before that I need to tell another anecdote before we go on" he stated.

She could hear a couple of groans. Hestia herself didn't know if it was going to be an anecdote or a science lecture.

"Okay, not to worry, it's just a flashback." He assured. "So, back in those days, when my father created The Pillars of Creation, he created Auras, like mindless helpers to help him with the creation. They were Chaos and Order. These Auras started to form a consciousness of their one and came alive. They were the first primordials. But the two were bipolar, constantly fighting and bickering, blowing up stars and galaxies as the fought. Dad hated this; they were made to help him, not to destroy. So he created me, the mediator between the two. I did a good job keeping those two far apart. Later, after all the mumbo-jumbo of creating the universe, Dad rewarded us three with an artefact called The Matrix of Eternity. This artefact is what contains this virus that i mentioned earlier, having the power to make one immortal. Well, that was how we became immortal" He said with rubbing his nose with a reminiscent finger.

"But that was where the trouble began. Order was captivated by The Matrix and wished to acquire it, not heeding father's warning. Order fought against us to get to it, almost killing me and Chaos. But dad intervened and banished him. I know, a bit too harsh. So, Order swore vengeance and left. Later, Chaos bore a child through Parthenogenesis, the first one, Chronos; Krolm was born later. I don't know how, but Krolm came under the influence of Order, who by now had his demon child, Zaredon. Later Chaos got so excited that she went on a child bearing spree. The last child was who I was there at his birth. I wanted him to be named Perseus as he was really destructive, but Chaos wanted him to be named Nebular, because he was able to create as well. At last Chaos trumped and so was he christened Nebular, the youngest child of Chaos?"

"By that time, I had children of my own, born from a few flings with women in the new planet created, Ardania. I had four children who later came to be known as the Darksiders, who were embodiments of War, Strife, Fury and Death. Actually during this research of creating these guys did I come across the idea of creating a living race of creatures. These prototypes I made in Ardania, the first humans.

"By the time Nebular grew up, a council was ready, with all children of me and Chaos and Order, who returned. Well, the council was not stable, due to Order's influence on Krolm and being a thorn in the ass. Krolm created the Ardanian Pantheon with his offspring. Around this time, turmoil began, Order declared war to acquire The Matrix. It was a war unlike others, as if any other war had taken place before, I don't know. Gaia by that time had her own planet with Ouranos. Poor Earth, it took the brunt of the war. Gaia was furious. At when we thought all hope was lost, father intervened again and ordered Nebular and the Darksiders to have The Matrix to be sealed in a tomb. They did so, but by sacrificing their souls to seal the tomb. Since then I have been searching for their souls in the Eternal Realms but couldn't find their essence at all.

"The Matrix actually has three modes, one is to make a person immortal, and two is to revive a dead immortal or mortal. The third is to blow up grandly that makes a nuclear bomb look like an ant. The Matrix has the power blow up approximately one-sixth of the universe."

"So what, five-sixth is left, right?" Hades asked.

"Yes, but you need to think of the universe as a balloon, even a small hole, the whole thing falls apart."

"Then what about the baddies who want it? Wouldn't they also be blowed up?" Apollo asked.

"The Matrix blows up, yes, but it also manages to keep the user safe from harm. Order wants to destroy this universe to build another which will run on his whims and fancies.

When the Tomb was sealed, Nebular at his last breath gave me a key which resembled a wheel with nine-spokes, but, alas, it is lost" He said gloomily.

"The key to open the tomb? It is lost?" Zeus exclaimed. Void nodded solemnly. "And that is what Order is searching for, irony is that his minions stole it but they lost it on this planet."

"So what do we do now?" was the general consternation. "Guess we need to have someone to find the key" Void announced.

**POV: Percy**

Percy's eyes flashed open to shut close again due to the glare of a bright instrument near his head. The light source moved away. Percy opened his eyes to see worried faces of Tressa, Roxana, Phelix, Val and Fil looming over him. And there was another one next to him. It was Void with a torch in his hand. He lifted himself up and rubbed his smarting head. His head was aching.

"What happened?" he asked at last.

"Hmm, slight concoction, slight amnesia and a severe migraine, that's it" Void answered. Percy looked at Phelix questioningly. "We won the battle. Vendral just gobbled up every monster in the city." He said relieved.

"Just stay still for a while, looks like you don't remember anything that happened during you fight with the Wizard King, right?" Void quizzed.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Alright, just a minor memory loss. Okay, now we need to begin some protocols" he said and walked off to a nearby computer.

"We found you in the basement unconscious near the Wizard King's body. We took you out before the building could fall due to the damage it sustained." Roxana said.

Percy propped himself up against the pillow, sitting upright. His dress was a little tattered and smelly but otherwise he felt fine except for the migraine.

"okay let's get some food shall we?" Void said removing the straps of his legs.

**POV: Artemis**

Artemis strolled across the streets of Olympus after listening to Void's science lecture. She waded towards an empty spot from where she could see her domain, The Moon. She held her hands towards the full moon in the sky and willed it to shine brighter. She felt so at ease in the nights. It was a surprise that that time had flown so fast during Void's homily on their DNA.

The goddess sat on the bench and brought her legs close to her, staring out into the sky, thinking about a certain son of Poseidon and a certain sun god. She heard light footsteps behind her but that did not surprise the goddess of hunt.

She sighed. "I know you are in there, brother. Quit stalking."

Apollo chuckled and stepped in front of her. "What are you doing here now, sis?"

"Don't call me _sis_" Artemis gritted her teeth.

"How about Arty?"

"No." She deadpanned.

"Baby sister?"

"No," Artemis glared at her twin brother, "For the sake of Zeus, Apollo! No!"

"Apollo grinned and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay Artemis, no need to get all worked up. Anyway, I wrote you a haiku. Do you want to hear it?"

"Artemis flopped down to the ground and waved her arms in exasperation "Just leave me alone for some peace and quiet, Apollo. I came here so I could hear myself think properly after such a long day and you have to come and ruin it for me!" She knew, that was way too rude.

Apollo did not reply. They stared out at the beach, watching the minute fluctuations that the king of winds Aeolus brought until she heard him shuffling nearer. Artemis turned to see him sitting right next to her.

Apollo put his arm on her shoulder gently. "I won't leave you alone sister. I don't want to you to be lonely..." his voice was soft and he spoke from the bottom of his heart. Artemis could feel it when he said things like that. She felt a pang of guilt for pushing Apollo away when he was just trying to be here for her. She remembered Void saying about Apollo's problems.

The constellations in the sky flickered momentarily.

"I am never alone" Artemis whispered." I know you are always here. Every time I feel alone, I just look into myself and you will be there."

Apollo's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yes brother. I could never chase you away." Artemis rolled her eyes. She forgot she could not feed Apollo too much facts or else his ego would get so huge, he would hog her for the rest of the eternity.

Apollo laughed and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Love you too, sis."

They sat for a while in a comfortable silence while her thoughts wandered back to the Seaweed Brain who was missing. Later she noticed that Apollo was unusually silent,

She tried to read his mind but he was thinking of a million things at once and it gave her a godly headache so she gave up and asked instead. "What is the matter, brother?"

His voice broke. "Did you ever... Missed the times we shared before this western civilisation began?"

"He looked into her eyes. Artemis noticed his tears threatening to fall and her heart ached for him somehow. She reached out and held his hands in hers.

"Because, I miss it all the time ..." he continued. "I miss everything we used to have. All those days we spent hunting together."

Artemis' voice quavered as she recalled the old times. Just her and her brother, chasing after monsters and shooting them down as a team. "I ... I do, brother. I really do"

"Then why do you always run off with your huntresses? Am I not a good enough company for you now? Why do you always push me away? I don't mean to annoy you every time we meet, Artemis. It's just ... that I miss those old times, I really do. I could write you an entire book of haikus for you if want. I could break the rules time and again, only for you. I –"

"Hush, dear brother. It is alright" She put her arms around him, holding Apollo tight, promising never to let go of such a relation ever. He hugged back, squeezing Artemis even tighter into his chest. "I missed you so much ..."

The goddess struggled and protested that her bones would break if he constricted her any further. Apollo loosened his grip but did not let go. He looked at his twin, his eyes reading deep into her soul. _When can we have those again? _He spoke in her mind, almost pleading.

_After all this mess is cleared, after Percy is found, _Artemis promised. _Then it would be you and me again, hunting as one._

Apollo looked at her face and smirked. Artemis cursed herself. He knew, about her liking for the son of Poseidon. But nevertheless, he did smiled.

"We don't have to wait till then" Apollo winked as he released his grip of his twin sister. "Race you to the throne room?"

"Those are chicken-feet"

"Never mind, as long as we could hunt together again."

"Bet I'll reach there first."

With that, the Letoides disappeared in a flash, leaving just a cloud of sandy trail into the streets of Olympus.


	29. Beginning the Act

**Recap**

* * *

_Percy's eyes flashed open to shut close again due to the glare of a bright instrument near his head. The light source moved away. Percy opened his eyes to see worried faces of Tressa, Roxana, Phelix, Val and Fil looming over him. And there was another one next to him. It was Void with a torch in his hand. He lifted himself up and rubbed his smarting head. His head was aching._

_"What happened?" he asked at last._

_"Hmm, slight concoction, slight amnesia and a severe migraine, that's it" Void answered._

_Percy looked at Phelix questioningly. "We won the battle. Vendral just gobbled up every monster in the city." He said relieved._

_"Just stay still for a while, looks like you don't remember anything that happened during you fight with the Wizard King, right?" Void quizzed._

_"Yeah" he answered._

_"Alright, just a minor memory loss. Okay, now we need to begin some protocols" he said and walked off to a nearby computer._

_"We found you in the basement unconscious near the Wizard King's body. We took you out before the building could fall due to the damage it sustained." Roxana said._

_Percy propped himself up against the pillow, sitting upright. His dress was a little tattered and smelly but otherwise he felt fine except for the migraine._

_"Okay let's get some food shall we?" Void said removing the straps of his legs._

* * *

**_Chapter 29_**

* * *

Percy almost dropped his spoon when Void had broken news that he had become immortal.

"How is that possible? Last I checked I was a demigod." Percy asked disbelievingly. Voidcontinued drinking his goblet full of nectar.

"Go ahead Perce. Drink a glass of nectar." Void said with a smirk. Tressa, who was sitting beside Void, passed the glass of nectar to Percy.

"I already had 4 glasses of nectar before. What if you are wrong and I spontaneously combust?" Percy asked skeptically, looking at the intricately designed glass and its contents.

He already felt a little dizzy sitting on chair and a table, which were levitating a foot above the ground.

"Just drink it now and watch the magic," Void said, slightly irked. Percy glanced at Phelix and Roxana. They also seemed to be very eager to see what would happen. So much for trusting them.

Percy remembered the time when he had made a deadly bet with Phineas the old Seer during the quest for the lost eagle standard. Well, at that time he was out of his mind and had almost gulped down gorgon blood. Though now it was a bet with nectar and a bunch of people eagerly waiting to see what would happen. Percy took a long sip from the metal glass. Thetaste of nectar flooded his senses. He kept it in his mouth for a while, contemplating whether to take it in.

Nothing happened.

Well, he felt a lot stronger. A large chunk of Ambrosia was dropped on his plate by Tressa who smiled at the demigod. He looked at Void again, and looked at the chunk. He took a part of it and placed it in his mouth.

His senses became seriously overloaded. The taste of his mom's special pancake, brownie, and burger all became potent on his tongue. He wondered why he had not blacked out yet.

Maybe it was true . . . he had become immortal.

"H-How?What happened to me?"

"When you touched that sword, your body became attuned to what it was truly. You were an immortal before." Void said.

"Before?" Percy asked, his eyes wide.

"Perseus, let me get right to the point. You are a reincarnation of a former primordial."

"What?" Percy asked incredulously.

"You are a son of Chaos, my sibling. Your original name was Nebular. Well you were actually named Perseus when I left you in Ardania because Chaos wished that Order shall not know of your birth. You were left with a small family under the name Perseus, son of Jack, your foster father who agreed to take you as their child for your protection. You grew up incognito in the outskirts of ancient Valmorgen under the tutelage of the nomadic King Sydrian. Later, when you reached sixteen, I came back to take you and also my own children, the Darksiders, to the Helix. Helix later made all of you immortal and also gave you your domains. You became the primordial of Mortality, Flow, Elements, Balance, Justice and the Fallen Ones, and the Ardanian deity of Sea, Tides, Storms, Heroes, Bravery, Courage, Emotions and Hope. You were known by everyone when The Great War began. You were named my SIC." Void stopped.

"What happened in the war?" Percy asked.

"Order's forces were too great. He was after the Matrix of Eternity. Helix later intervened when our position worsened by the minute. He instructed you and my children to hide the Matrix. No one knew that your lives had to be sacrificed. Even Ananke's vision of the future was clouded. You and the Darksiders fused your own lives and with your domain of Mortality and you sacrificed your immortality to seal the tomb you built to hide the Matrix."

Percy sat at the table, still trying to comprehend what Void just said. He still can't fathom that he was Nebular. First it was that Hexblade, and then there was Vendral. now Void just cemented the fact that he was truly Nebular.

"So what now?" Percy asked.

"Simple. Training." Void said.

* * *

"How am I supposed to summon a bow?" Percy asked indignantly as they stood in the training room. The room was filled with holographic targets. Void had forced him to start his training with a bow, knowing how hopeless he was. His friends where standing at the periphery of the room sniggering.

Looked like even Void was greatly amused with his reaction. "I told ya that you were an Ardanian god of Weapons, didn't I? Just focus on it." He said.

Percy grumbled and closed his eyes. He felt a tug in his gut. His whole mind was jumbled like a jigsaw puzzle. He slowly brought himself together and called for a bow. He heard a strange sound and he opened his eyes to see a bow in his arms.

Well, it was technically a Takedown bow by the looks of it, except it looked like one of Void's ultra modern creations. Its upper and lower limbs were made of shadowy colored metal while the handle was wrapped with precisely cut turquoise leather. Its limbs were sharp edged looked like it can be detached to be used for regular hand-to-hand combat. It had wired red coloured metal twirls near the handle, securing his grip over it. There were again metal frays coming out from the limbs, giving it a menacing look. He rubbed his fingers against the smooth string.

"Is this-?"

"The bow you used before? Yes. I had crafted it myself for you as a gift for your ascension to Immortality in that day."

Percy looked at the bow. He did feel some amount of familiarity with it. But even if he had used this bow somehow, now he had no idea how to even use it.

He thought of the incident where he had fired an arrow at the target when he was fifteen and it had hit Chiron's horse thigh. Well, the next incident was not so lucky since his next shot hit Clarisse in the stomach. Lucky that she was wearing armor and not so lucky that he spent the whole afternoon playing hide-and-seek with a bloodthirsty Clarisse. The only shot he had gotten right on target was during his fight with Geryon, but that was with the help of the Letoides.

He heard Adrien's chortle within his head. "That was downright hilarious," he heard him say.

He blocked the bothersome beast out of his mind and looked at Void again.

"Now what? Should I also summon an arrow?" Percy asked.

"Yep."

Percy held the bow in his right hand pulled it out and closed his eyes. He could hear laughter from the side his friends were standing. He blocked that out too. He opened his eyes to see an arrow in position and he was holding the string and its tail.

He gave a silent prayer to Artemis and Apollo and aimed at the target that was thirty feet away from him.

He shot.

He heard a twang.

He saw the arrow sticking out of the ground a couple of feet from the target.

Man! He felt happy. At least it hadn't rebounded or caused any mishap.

Void let an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Dude, you gotta have a trainer for this. Roxana, why don't you" he was cut off by Tressa.

"I can train him." She said. "I was trained in the basics of archery by my father and I also once participated in the Annual fairgrounds competition." She continued.

"Oh wait, aren't you that kid who thumped that old senile archer in the finals?" Void asked.

"Yes," she said, suddenly a bit timid.

"That was the talk of the town for weeks: 'young teenage girl trumps over legendary ranger Andel Sharpshot'." Void said. Tressa blushed.

"All right then, Tressa. You can start training Perce from tomorrow. Right now, I have something else to give to you, Percy." He said to him. "You guys get to the sleeping quarters. Perseus, follow me." He said and Percy went behind him.

Percy still couldn't digest the gigantic awesomeness of Void's 'humble' home. They reached the same room were Void had done his diagnosis.

"Can you pass me over your-" He said pointing at his legs.

Percy pressed the button near his calves and the boots detached. He gave it to Void who placed it on a table and took out a cluster of tools. Percy watched as Void separated the base of both the boots and fixed in pipes and a motor-like object into the exterior of the boots. The object transformed and shifted and thinned out, melding into the exterior of the boots.

"What is that?" He asked.

"This is a plasma fluid levitator." He said. "It is a flight aiding contrivance. Now give me your gauntlets."

Percy did so. He took out a similar motor and removed the upper plating from the gauntlets and placed it into the small gap. Percy took back the gauntlets and boots and wore it.

"Well, since you can control water, and this device is such that it produces a liquid propellant, it will give you the ability to fly." He explained.

Percy flexed his arm and an abrupt blast of fluid came out of the gauntlets. Percy could barely control it. The liquid turned into vapor within a few seconds after coming out. Now even the motor in the boots activated propelling him higher. He felt like Iron Man.

Suddenly the fluid stopped and Percy fell down with thud.

"Oww!" Percy groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"You really need practice." Void said, shaking his head

**Hey guys I am back after a long time. I was facing a writer's block. Well right now I got help with beta-reading from Lilypad18. But now again I am back. Now let's see, there has been reviews stating that my stories has been updated without even actually having any content. Now my theory is that because I have been making changes in the chapter with the help of my beta-reader.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLK #ADIOS2015 #HELLO16**

**By the way, my friends and I have started a YouTube gaming channel named 'The AAA God'. Wanna follow it? Get to Twitter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND**

**TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS IT'S THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**PLUS MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES. It ain't some quantum mechanics for Holy's sake**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review**

**Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters. IT AIN'T LIKE I'M GONNA GET THE RIGHTS FOR THOSE BOOKS, THAT AIN'T HAPPENING IN THIS DECADE, CENTURY, MILLENNIUM, OR EVEN IN THIS 13.8 BILLION YEARS, THAT I'M SURE OF.**

**GOSH, I'M SUCH A PESSIMIST**

**I own the OCs**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off.**


	30. And Four Months Later

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

* * *

Annabeth struggled to walk past the chilling wind of winter in the lonely streets of Chicago.

What was she doing there?

To exact revenge.

For What?

For ruining her love life.

She was now a minion of Order. The promise he made that she would be able to get back Percy got her to join the gang. She was on a break from her work as a strategist for Order and asked him for permission to go back to Earth for a while.

She patted her jeans pocket, a stone jiggled inside that was given to her by Order's head strategist, the maniacal scientist who killed Ares. His name was Elbert Terlos. This stone is actually enchanted so that no one immortal will be able to track or even identify her other than Order.

It has been 4 months since she joined the side of Order. She had been helping Elbert with many projects and helped Order organize his army. It was still surreal for her. Not to mention, her nightmares just got a lot worse. Dreams of her being drugged by Chiro and later being caught by Percy kept repeating almost every night like a broken tape. If not that memory, her dreams would be of her and Percy's time in Tartarus. She almost started to think that she is having PTSD. Two years and the Nightmares are unending.

Now here she was back on Earth to kill the one who ruined her life. She got to know that Chiro had escaped from Camp Olympus for some unknown reason and was in prowl in downtown Chicago.

She was wearing a sea green tank top with a grey woolen hoodie zipped up due to the cold climate. She fiddled with Percy's proposal ring, thinking how to lure Chiro out of his hideout that she currently stood in front of. She still didn't get why he had run away from Camp Olympus. She always felt that it was a lie that he was a son of Eros. He sure acted like a son of Aphrodite but that there was something that was not really assured her of his supposed parentage. He was a maniac, actually quite good with a sword, as if he had been trained before he came to Camp. Sure, he was a douchebag , but he was cold and almost monster-like. She remembered that day when Chiro had approach her. She was getting to execute a judo flip on this guy but as he approached, he opened his palm and out a powder that knocked her out. She didn't know how her body was under his control. It looks like all of this had been planned to get Percy to believe that she cheated on him.

The hideout was an abandoned two storied hotel which was the spot of a recent freak fire accident. Going by ambiguous way the fire started as reported by journalists and witness, she can take a wild guess that this was Chiro's doing.

"Chuck luring him out. Go in and finish it" She said to herself.

She stepped on the rickety burned wooden stairs with no care if she alerted Chiro, that is if he was inside.

There was that bastard. Standing in full glory in front of a mirror inside a room near the entrance.

She felt something go off within her and all she could see was red.

She just ran and tackled him to the ground and straddled him.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep" She kept chanting madly as she kept punching him in the face.

Finally her hand with the ring smashed his nose so hard that he .

Not a sound.

She felt his pulse in his neck. Alive.

She stood up and his slimy blood off her ring and went to a pipe in the room. She managed to break the pipe and water flowed out. Well, she was blessed by Order with Inhuman strength and heightened senses, but the snag is that she often goes into 'period' and becomes a madwoman. Most of the time she can control the bloodlust but sometimes it breaks loose.

She turned around to see the body. Much to her shock he didn't look like a human any more. He groaned and struggled to balance himself and held his bleeding nose. He looked just like the monster that kidnapped her a few months ago.

"You bitch!" He growled as he sent a punch at her. She dodged it swiftly and he smashed his arm into the blistered cement wall. The wall cracked beneath his hand.

She alternated her punches between his chest and his face. The monster suddenly caught her hand and held her by her head and whacked her into the wall.

She groaned and pulled out a small device that emitted light. Chiro the monster stood over her. She managed to kick him away into the other side of the room. She pressed a knob on the device and threw it at him.

It blew, but it then sucked the monster into itself as if he was caught by a miniature black hole. Chiro wailed and growled and held onto the window sill. But the bomb sucked him and imploded and then vanished.

She held her head and stood up albeit shaking.

Well, that went quite quicker than expected.

* * *

_** PERSEUS**_

* * *

Percy barely dodged the storm of daggers thrown at him by Tressa.

"Ow! That actually hurt!"

"Really? I think Void said this was just a virtual simulation" Tressa answered, a little worried.

Percy took this opportunity and attacked her with a simulation of Riptide. She was caught off guard by his attack and could not keep up with his attacks.

"Yield?" he asked to Tressa who was lying on the ground.

"Ugh, you oaf! You distracted me" She said and tried to attack him but Percy held her down by holding her arms. "Fine, I YIELD!" She shouted making Percy flinch slightly.

Percy let her go and stood. He pulled out the visor helmet off his head and grinned cheekily at Tressa who was in the other counter. She glared at him but he could notice the blush in her cheeks.

Well, four months have been really productive. He lost some bulk. He managed to get a proper shot with his archery courtesy of Tressa. He steadied his control over his flight tech-enabled boots with any other implement for assistance other than Void's help and guidance. He had gotten used to fight with two swords and expertise the skill switch between ranged and hand-to-hand combat with ease.

As for him and Tressa, He can say that they had become really close. There was a few embarrassing incidents during Archery practice between them. He could feel something within himself while being with Tressa. He could feel his heart slowly mending himself. Didn't know what to do though. He knew that Tressa liked him but he was not really sure if he would want to commit to another after his previous experience. Tressa understands that well. She is sweet that way.

Tressa was wearing a t-shirt and jeans that Roxana had gladly given to her. She looked cuter when she was angry.

She kept glaring at him as he approached her.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked her for punching.

"So, this hurts right?" Tressa said glaring half-heartedly and punched again in his stomach.

"Is this just an excuse for you to touch me?" Percy asked innocently as managed to dodge another punch.

"What! NO no!" she said, suddenly flustered and blushing.

Percy chuckled at her face and dodged another punch from her.

"Alright enough you two lovebirds, Void is calling for you Perce to the Lab" Roxana said smiling at the embarrassed two.

"Fine then, see ya Tress" Percy waved to her and walked past Roxana who winked at him. He just ruffled his hair and shot out to where Void was.

"What'd you call me for?" he asked as he entered the room to see two people in the room. One was Void, the other person; Percy could swear that he had traits similar to a son of Aphrodite.

He was tall, well built and really handsome, but something told him that he wasn't a mortal.

"Eros?" He asked.

"Hey lil Brother!" he grinned at him.

* * *

**When was the last time i updated? No idea. ****Ok guys I know you have been waiting for Pertemis initiation for a really long time but after reading the chapter I think you might get my intentions. Yes, Percy will have a fling with Tressa. Really sorry but don't worry, i'm on my holidays and i'm gonna update very fast.**

**Okay one of the reviewers said that OCs are not really liked and its really confusing. I agree to that. Many stories that i have read don't really show much character development of OCs. But sorry dude, you gotta put up with me. I myself have a tough time keeping track of all the OCs i have added. I'll try my best to make it more interesting.**

**BTW Annabeth is slowly going mad. You can see that she has lost some of her smartness. You see, Chiro is of the same kind of monster that kidnapped her, therefore there must be some connection between the 'kidnappers' and Chiro, and Annabeth did not connect those dots to see who actually set this whole drama up. Anyone out there can guess who was the guy who sent Chiro?**

**I really find it funny that i killed off an OC who just spoke just one word, that was Chiro BTW.**

**And to add some more mess, I introduced Eros**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND**

**TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS IT'S THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**PLUS MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES. It ain't some quantum mechanics for**

**Holy's sake**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters. IT AIN'T LIKE I'M GONNA GET THE RIGHTS FOR THOSE BOOKS, THAT AIN'T HAPPENING IN THIS DECADE, CENTURY, MILLENNIUM, OR EVEN IN THIS 13.8 BILLION YEARS TO COME FORTH , THAT I'M SURE OF.**

** I'M QUITE A PESSIMIST**

**I own the OCs.**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off.**


	31. What A Day to Walk!

_**Recap**_

* * *

_Percy barely dodged the storm of daggers thrown at him by Tressa._

_"Ow! That actually hurt!"_

_"Really? I think Void said this was just a virtual simulation" Tressa answered, a little worried._

_Percy took this opportunity and attacked her with a simulation of Riptide. She was caught off guard by his attack and could not keep up with his attacks._

_"Yield?" he asked to Tressa who was lying on the ground._

_"Ugh, you oaf! You distracted me" She said and tried to attack him but Percy held her down by holding her arms. "Fine, I YIELD!" She shouted making Percy flinch slightly._

_Percy let her go and stood. He pulled out the visor helmet off his head and grinned cheekily at Tressa who was in the other counter. She glared at him but he could notice the blush in her cheeks._

_Well, four months have been really productive. He lost some bulk. He managed to get a proper shot with his archery courtesy of Tressa. He steadied his control over his flight tech-enabled boots with any other implement for assistance other than Void's help and guidance. He had gotten used to fight with two swords and expertise the skill switch between ranged and hand-to-hand combat with ease._

_As for him and Tressa, He can say that they had become really close. There was a few embarrassing incidents during Archery practice between them. He could feel something within himself while being with Tressa. He could feel his heart slowly mending himself. Didn't know what to do though. He knew that Tressa liked him but he was not really sure if he would want to commit to another after his previous experience. Tressa understands that well. She is sweet that way._

_Tressa was wearing a t-shirt and jeans that Roxana had gladly given to her. She looked cuter when she was angry._

_She kept glaring at him as he approached her._

_"Ow! What was that for?" He asked her for punching._

_"So, this hurts right?" Tressa said glaring half-heartedly and punched again in his stomach._

_"Is this just an excuse for you to touch me?" Percy asked innocently as managed to dodge another punch._

_"What! NO no!" she said, suddenly flustered and blushing._

_Percy chuckled at her face and dodged another punch from her._

_"Alright enough you two lovebirds, Void is calling for you Perce to the Lab" Roxana said smiling at the embarrassed two._

_"Fine then, see ya Tress" Percy waved to her and walked past Roxana who winked at him. He just ruffled his hair and shot out to where Void was._

_"What'd you call me for?" he asked as he entered the room to see two people in the room. One was Void, the other person; Percy could swear that he had traits similar to a son of Aphrodite._

_He was tall, well built and really handsome, but something told him that he wasn't a mortal._

_"Eros?" He asked._

_"Hey lil Brother!" he grinned at him._

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

* * *

_**PERSEUS**_

* * *

There he was, Eros. He had a strong physique well chiseled visage. Slightly curled but disheveled brown hair that was kind of like Percy's untamed locks. He could see that his eyes were just like Piper's kaleidoscopic ones but were much more ancient and powerful. He wore casual blue jeans and a bright red shirt.

Percy didn't know what to say. Sure, he was his brother from the past. But his son, Chiro was the guy who caused him grief.

Eros walked over him and put his arm around his shoulder and asked Void.

"So this was the secret you've said during the council?" Eros asked as he let go of the now slightly uneasy Percy.

"hmm-hmm" he just mumbled as he pulled out an electric drill and drilled a hole into the metal which he was handling albeit noisily.

"So what is he gonna do now?" Eros asked.

Void didn't answer.

"Hello?" Eros raised his voice a little.

Void continued and took out a bolt fastener.

"Yo Uncle!" Eros now yelled.

"What?" Void asked irritated and pulled the earphones he was wearing.

"What is Perce go do now?" Eros asked. "Do you have selective amnesia? I just said it a while ago" Void said and finally acknowledged Percy's presence with a nod and went back to the metal contraption he was working on.

"Well, now I don't remember so you can just give me a recap" Eros asked. It just fell to deaf ears, literally, since Void had put back his earphones.

Eros just shook his head and looked at Percy with an exasperated look.

"Come with me li'l bro, it's time for family bonding" Eros said with a little anticipation.

"Say what?" Percy asked as he went into the Portal Eros opened.

* * *

Percy stepped out of the Portal to see himself floating in space.

"Whoa!" Percy exclaimed as he feared of falling into the cosmic expanse.

"Chill bro, we're in space" Eros said, floating next to him.

"How are we able to breathe?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, that would be a question you should seriously ask Void" Eros said as he floated away towards a large celestial structure.

Percy had seen it before, in a book that was there in Void's massive library. Thinking of that library, it was a void full of books and Athena's collection was like an ant. Oh yes, he had seen Athena's library, after all he needed information to complete his quest given by the goddess for proving his worth for her daughter.

It was the Pillars of Creation. Percy turned around to see millions of stars and the black expanse that was like a super-massive watermelon with the stars as seeds.

Percy suddenly got tugged away and saw Eros pulling him.

The ground solidified under him as they entered the Pillars of Creation. It wasn't really hot as he thought it would be. They just floated past the dusty outer of the massive Pillars and started walking on the ground that materialized below his feet. Long way down the pathway was a giant golden fortress and glimmered under the light emanating from the ethereal pillars surrounding it. The pathway seemed like it was made from the red rocks of Mars.

"Why does it look like Asgard from the movies?" Percy asked Eros. Besides the pathway was, well a long fall into the open space.

"Screw that Stan and that movie's CGI guys, that Asgard is actually of a knock off of this one." Eros said, a little annoyed.

"How did this Stan Lee and the others see this structure?" Percy asked as he kept walking besides Eros.

Eros shrugged and answered "Void usually meddles a lot with human affairs. Must have given him a vision"

"It's actually, something like a vacation house for all the Primordials to take their heads off their 'backbreaking domains' and have a little fun. It also serves as a council gathering site." He said smirking.

* * *

Soon they neared a gate and he could see what it was made of.

"Skeletons? A Skeleton Gate? Doesn't really suit the image of a 'vacation house'" Percy air-quoted.

"You see, these skeletons are actually the ones of those men who helped building this whole place. It's just a tribute to them. Also, it makes a formidable defense" Eros answered.

It didn't really look like a tribute to them. The gate was around 30 feet tall and the hinges were made of… no need to go into the details.

As Percy got closer he could see a massive humanoid, well that was what Percy thought. It was 12 feet tall and had stony nightmarish black skin and had a red horn popping out of his head. It didn't seem to have a mouth and had glowering red optics. His pauldrons also had red curved horns and his torso; well it was floating over a purple orb that in turn floated over his abdomen. It was almost like his upper body can just split and float apart any time. He was carrying a huge broadsword that is built to crush opponents and gut them down with brute force.

"Who's he?" Percy asked. "Wait, let me guess. Nightmare"

The humanoid eyed him appraisingly with its fiery red eyes. It grunted when he guessed. It also seemed like it recognized him, oh of course he would, after all he was Nebular reborn.

"Am I right?" he asked Eros. He nodded as the humanoid pushed the gates open. The gates opened and…

Why did they have to build such a scary gate? The inside was an architectural marvel. Ok screw that, its magic.

There were trees alongside the park. Percy wasn't really a nature freak, but surely did admire beauty. Percy felt a pang of sadness as he looked at the trees and thought of his bestie, Grover. He didn't know how, but when he became immortal, the empathy link broke, no longer able to sense his best friend.

The trees were not from earth, for sure. Percy didn't have to be Void to figure that out, after all, trees in outer space? How weird can it get?

The trees had a dark, almost noir bark and the leaves were a mesmerizing volcanic red, vibrant green and violet paintjob for the leaves.

"So do you guys have a security check of sorts? Guards?" He asked his brother as they neared a smaller golden gate with no one around.

"Oh yeah man, the place is loaded with weapons, turrets, rocket launchers and who knows what Void must have installed. And you see those trees? They actually enchanted Elder Daemonwoods." Eros said.

"And there's a whole army of robots in the basement. Void calls it '_Thee_ Iron Legion'" Eros continued.

They kept walking.

And Walking.

Wait? Wasn't Eros able to create a portal before? Then why are they even walking? Eros could have just flashed them to the gate and then from there inside the fortress.

Or better, Percy could have turned into his mist form and flown across this distance.

Percy was about to ask him why he didn't flash them off but didn't get the chance as a heavy punch landed on his chest.

He would have fallen, if he hadn't been a former son of Poseidon, the god of earthquakes.

He looked up to the assailant.

Angry Red eyes bore into him. It was Fury, daughter of Void, One of the Four Horsemen, The Darksiders.

* * *

**Well finally I uploaded. Its not really big enough and i feel it might be a little borin chapter. I dont know why, but my mind is going into stasis when it comes to the story. I rcould use some help from you guys and give in some inputs.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND**

**TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS IT'S THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**PLUS MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES. It ain't some quantum mechanics.**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters. IT AIN'T LIKE I'M GONNA GET THE RIGHTS FOR THOSE BOOKS, THAT AIN'T HAPPENING IN THIS DECADE, CENTURY, MILLENNIUM, OR EVEN IN THIS 13.8 BILLION YEARS TO COME FORTH , THAT I'M SURE OF.**

**I'M QUITE A PESSIMIST**

**I own the OCs.**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off.**


	32. Mixed Bag Of A Family

Chapter 32

* * *

"What is this? Punching Percy Day?" Percy winced as another punch landed on his chest. So far at least 10 primordials must have punched him. "It's not every day you get to bully your long lost little brother" Pontus said smirking and then pulled him into a tight Tyson-like hug.

Then came the next one in line, Thalassa, who punched him, even harder than Fury had. Then a hug, then a punch, then a hug, and so on.

"Oh me me, I forgot to punch him" Eros said like a kid and broke the queue and punched him.

Percy really wondered what had he done for his chest to be so abused by primordial punches and vice-like hugs.

"Well then, let's settle down shall we?" Nyx said. That little minx, her punch landed close to Percy's abdomen.

"Not yet darling, our little brother hasn't faced mother yet" Erebus said smirking.

Mother? Chaos?

Yep, it was Chaos.

Last time Percy saw Chaos, He was a male, but now, a female. So… Chaos is both his mother and Father? Chaos now had an anime-style white glossy hair and kinda looked like Sally just with a Daenerys Targayen inspired long white dress. She rushed forward and planted a kiss on his cheek and pulled him into a "Primo" bone breaking hug. "I waited for so long" she whispered and pulled out of the embrace and slapped him.

Ouch.

"You had to go and sacrifice yourself to kill that jackass brother of mine and let your dear mother suffer for a billion years?" she yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. Go and sacrifice yourself for the universe's survival? Sounds like something Percy would do.

"Ah, and here I thought by now all the soap opera would be over" a voice ringed around. Void walked in with earpods in his ears. Chaos turned and half-heartedly glared at him. "You should have let go get my baby boy from that dirt planet instead of you" she said.

"Hey, don't blame me; you were there when Helix spoke to us. He said me to get him here. Also, what would you done? You would have gone and planted sloppy kisses on poor Perce and scare the wits out of him" Void said cheekily. "Bullshit, My son would have recognized the instant he saw me if I had gone first." She countered.

"Blah Blah Blah mom you and Uncle Void can go on and on arguing but we're on a little tight schedule…. and also getting a little hungry here" said Phusis, the short pixie like woman with a dark brown tights and a white tank top, added with small ninja like weaponry hanging in her belt. She happened to be the primordial of nature, as in behavior.

"Yeah that's in your nature pussy" snickered Eros. Phusis looked like she wanted to throw a Samsung Note 7 at his pretty face and execute a judo flip. "Okay Okay let's stop and get on with the family bonding time inside shall we?" said Ophion.

"Alright let's get in" Void said throwing a hand over his sister's and Percy's shoulder and dragged them into the hall.

* * *

The feast was well…. Awesome. Everyone wanted a chance to stuff some food into his mouth and he was sitting in between Void who was barely eating anything because of Phusis who constantly stole food from Void and Phanes who was sitting beside her and Chaos, who was in the "overprotective obsessive mom" mode fussing over him. The food was delivered by invisible servants. Hey! They are a rip off of Calypso's servants! Something Void must check since he loves originality.

So, in the end here was Percy sitting on a plush sofa with a box full of caramel popcorn in movie marathon. Matrix, Gone Girl, Avengers, Conjuring , Twilight seriers and a few movies that were from the future courtesy of Chronos' essence were done, and next coming up, was the Pirates of the Caribbean. Too bad, most of the audience was asleep by the time, except for Aion, Eros, Physis (Percy kept confusing her with Phusis), Void and himself.

* * *

Onto the family description. The primordials who were present in this holiday mansion was, Phusis, Physis, Ophion, Eros, Chaos, Void, Aether, Hemera, Hydros, Pontus, Thalassa, Aion, Himeros, Thesis, Nesoi, Ourea, Phanes, Nyx, Erebus, Fury, Death, War, Strife and himself. The others, That is, Gaia(whose fate we know), Tartarus, Uranus, Moros, Phorcys, Keto, Chronos, Ananke, Order, Helix, Krolm and the Moirai were not present.

Chronos and Ananke, they had apparently faded away to the "Void" nearing end of the War Nebular had died.

Uranus, chopped up like supreme halal, you know the story.

Moros, He hasn't been seen for around 1,000 years. Presumed to have gone rogue by the council of Protogenoi.

Tartarus, real gloomy. Kills the atmosphere literally and extremely anti-social. Percy shuddered slightly at the memory of first seeing Tartarus when he and Annabeth were so close to succeeding in opening the Doors of Death.

Percy remembers meeting Kate and Porky in Georgia. Keto was kinda cool and bubbly though sending a huge scolopendra after the Argo II was not the way you make nerdy buddies. Phorcys had almost drowned him and Frank inside a tank if not for Coach Hedge who got them out. Percy wondered how Zeus was able to banish to powerful primordials to Atlanta 'cause they supported Kronos.

Order….. The bad guy.

Krolm, the other bad guy.

And the Moirai. They're really busy snipping, stitching and playing with a ball of twine which happens to determine fate.

About the guys who are here?

Phusis is the primo of nature and behavior, voracious eater and a vivid movie watcher.(She's the one how demanded to watch the twilight series)

Physis is the primo of genesis. Shares her domain with Void. She kinda looked like a young girl, around 14, and dark camo shorts and a weird looking Ardanian clothing that Percy had no idea how to describe it.

Ophion is the primo of life. He's like your peace lover and wears a T-shirt saying YOLO and a blue jeans.

Aether is bright, so bright he puts even Apollo to shame. Primo of Light and the Upper atmosphere. Wearing fluorescent multi coloured shirt with a fashion disaster of a white trousers.

Hemera is cheerful and friendly, funny as well. Primo of the Day. Wearing similar clothes as Aether but with a better fashion sense.

Hydros was a laidback fella. Primo of the deep waters. He must have practically ripped off Posiedon's wardrobe

Pontus is the primo of the sea. Friendly. He kinda makes Percy nostalgic of his Dad.

Thalassa shares Pontus' domain. She is a bully of sorts, but in the way a elder sister bullies her younger brother into giving up a slice of pizza.

Aion is the primo of Eternity. He looks like a 40 year old man who frequents the gym often.

Himeros was the primo of the uncontrollable. So next time you go to the bathroom or cant control your desires, pray to this guy.

Thesis is the primo of creation and shares her domain with Chaos and Void. She is similar to Ophion in a lot of ways.

Nesoi is the primo of islands. Got a lot of freckles and isolated pimples like islands.

When Percy saw Ourea, he mistook him for Gaia. Well, he is a son of Gaia. He's the primo of Mountains.

Phanes is the primo of appearance. Given that, he can beat Eros and Aphrodite in a fashion competition.

Nyx, Primo of the Night. Dark and brooding, just like her husband Erebus.

Erebus is the primo of the Darkness. He is like a black hole. Got such an attractive personality.

Fury, Death, Strife and War are the Darksiders, Children of Void. Percy was stuck in the centre of a group hug from these guys and didn't leave him for like 5 minutes.

Fury is quick to anger, boisterous, and quite a hopeless sap.

Strife is creepy and likes to cause pain and mischief, though restrained himself today.

Death was strong AF and looked really similar to how Percy looks right now. The could practically pass off as twins if even Percy had a Skull mask like him.

War was kinda like Mars. Though a little slack and quiet.

So that's all. Percy opened his slightly drooping eyes to see the title of the movie and shut it, dozing off in a moment.

**Sorry for the long haitus without a notice guys. Was really busy with trips and school and stuff. Been to Switzerland and CERN during June and then the Exams caught up. So this chapter is kind of a filler. Would be a boring chapter but dont worry, greater stuff are coming. Adios!**

* * *

Percy: I didn't know samsung released a Note 7.

Void: They didn't yet. Got this shit from Chronos' essence. BTW, this is the grenade i was talking about. I should find a way to install a charging dock in you gauntlets. Just plug it in, charge it for a while and throw when it starts heating up, capiche?

Percy: Crystal clear.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND**

**TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS IT'S THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**PLUS MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES. It ain't some quantum mechanics. ( okay that didn't really work out well coz you guys faithfully reviewed but i failed to hold that promise. Virtual tears of guilt leaking ou right now)**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters. IT AIN'T LIKE I'M GONNA GET THE RIGHTS FOR THOSE BOOKS, THAT AIN'T HAPPENING IN THIS DECADE, CENTURY, MILLENNIUM, OR EVEN IN THIS 13.8 BILLION YEARS TO COME FORTH , THAT I'M SURE OF.**

**I'M QUITE A PESSIMIST**

**I own the OCs.**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off.**


	33. Off to Xeropolis!

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Percy woke up to startling cry. Well last night everyone staked a region of the huge sofa and he ended up at the edge with Chaos beside him. He saw Phusis whacking Aether and Eros with a pillow, screaming bloody murder. That got all of them to wake up. All except Chaos who was, em, drooling. Guess he got that trait from her.

"What's going on?" Hemera asked groggily, pushing Physis off the sofa by mistake. It was surprising that the goddess of daylight was so sleepy. Percy noticed that Void and the Darksiders weren't around.

"These idiots stole my set of blades and painted my face" Phusis wailed pointing at her face. It was written in some language Percy couldn't understand all those who where awaked doubled over laughing. "That's slick man" Ophion grinned, fist bumping Aether. Phusis just growled at him. Pontus thought better by willing a bottle water to fly up and pour down on her head, washing away whatever was written on her face.

_"__Hello, Perce, it's me, Adrien from the other side. Void's got some important stuff for ya to see, and you have to see this dude, it's too crazy" _Adrien's voice startled him further and he ended up waking Chaos too.

"What's going on?" Chaos asked now. By this time Phusis just stamped her feet and went out of the room. "That's the way you answer your mother. Bravo" Chaos drawled at Phusis' reaction and yawned lightly. "Well, she'll be back and whoever pranked her isn't going to get any galaxy cookies" Chaos threatened. Seems like everyone loved her cookies so all fingers aimed at Aether and Eros who where pointing at each other like guilty children.

_"__What's the thing that Void wants to show me? And where is he by the way?" _ Percy asked Adrien as he watched Chaos going to the room where Phusis went. Eros just shrugged and sat beside him with a wide grin.

"What'd you guys write on her face?" Percy asked him.

"I'll tell you when you join the gang bro, it's an inside joke you won't understand yet but soon you will" Eros guffawed.

"If you say so" Percy said.

"So let's get going, shall we? Void said that I got to get you back to his lab by now" he said.

"Fine, let's move" Percy replied

* * *

So after some tearful goodbyes and 'see you' and a promise to visit Chaos, Phusis, Pontus, Thalassa, Hemera and Ophion, Percy and Eros finally flashed back to the lab's dining hall.

Roxana and Tressa were at the table munching some pretzels when they saw Percy and Eros. "Finally! I thought Chaos would turn you into a baby and keep you forever" Roxana said. "I think she was tempted to do so" Percy replied and grabbed a pretzel from Tressa's hand and crushed it in his mouth, absorbing the wonderful essence. Tressa smacked his head lightly and said "That wouldn't too bad right? A baby Percy! Oh how cute!" It was Percy's turn to smack her and so he did. "Ha Ha Ho Ho argh" and started choking on the pretzel. Tressa frowned at the smack and banged Percy's back harder than needed. "Ack! Oww!" Percy coughed hard and glared at Tressa who just smirked at him.

"Actually I think you would even beat me and Ophion in a baby competition" Eros continued "Alright you guys grab some breakfast and get to Void's room soon" Eros said and flashed away. "What's this even about?" Percy asked the girls as he picked a pretzel and munched it slowly. "I think it's about some training I guess" Roxana said. "Uh Uh, Where Phelix and the other guys?" he asked and took a hamburger and eating I and walked towards Void's room. "Funny I didn't see any of them at all since morning." Tressa replied. "They must be here already" Roxana said and went inside Void's room.

"Phelix assemble the core pillar" Percy heard Void and some hammering noise. Void was mangling something that looked like a twisted transport pillar into its normal shape while Valerian and Fil were doing some heavy lifting with a pyramid like base with a pillar on top.

"Ah, there you are. Thought Chaos will keep you for long. Alright get over here girls, pick up that hydro-coolant and connect it to the main pillar when Phelix places it down and check if it is working. Percy you go to the generator room wait for my call to activate the backup generators." Percy walked to the Generator room.

"Wait! Take this with and put into the slot that it fixes in when I tell you" he said pulling a key from his neon green jacket and threw it to him. "Alright" Percy opened the door and turned on the light to see huge machines on top, beside and front of him. "Uh Void, what is this all about? And which is the backup generator?" Percy asked. 'Just wait!" Void shouted. Percy grumbled and looked all the big machines and the wires that snaked at his feet. There was a classified labeled file fallen down. Percy picked it up and opened it. It read:

* * *

Name: Percy Hugh Jackson  
Status: Alive  
Age: 13  
Universe: A 502  
Location: Somewhere in Australia  
Condition: Slight Amnesia….

* * *

"Alright Percy, turn on the generator with green glowing dials" Void's voice startled him. Percy dropped the file and turned on the generator that he said. Suddenly the lights went off. The only light was the green dials of the futuristic generators. Slowly the lights flickered on slowly. "Alright that worked. Great job guys. Percy put the key into the same generator get back here." Void said. Percy forgot the file and put the key quickly in the generator and went back to Void.

Percy was bewildered, Another Percy? Universe A 502? What was all that about?

"So all this must have left you guys in the dark. I know. So this is the Transit Stanchion 2.0. We are going for a trip to another city." Void said. "Which city?" Fil asked "Xeropolis. And we are going right now."

"Xeropolis!" Phelix and Roxana cried out "Seriously dad after all this time you are taking us there?" Roxana said.

"Yep, its time and it think in Xeropolis you guys can get better training. Alright get in a circle. Don't worry no one is gonna puke this time." Void said. "You aren't coming?" Phelix asked as they got into a circle."You guys need these pillars to get yourself to breach the inter-dimensional barrier to get to Xeropolis. I can just flash myself there without the space bridge." Void said. "Oh and Percy remind me to get teach you to open portals on the other side. I'll be seeing you guys after I take care of some work" he said. Percy nodded and stepped into the circle. The machine whirred to life and sucked them in.

* * *

**Sup guys, i'm back from an unofficial hiatus with a small chapter. It's been a tight year so bringing to story to the mind has been tough. So probably i would update the next time i have a break. So yeah, that's it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TAKE A MINUTE TO PRESS THAT BUTTON BELOW AND**

**TYPE OUT A REVIEW AS IT'S THE STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HELP ME**

**PLUS MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES. It ain't some quantum mechanics. (I totally am going to take down this statement the next chapter, i really cant hold onto that promise, Sorry!)**

**If you have any questions, comments or constructive criticism, please review. Lord Rick Riordan, the Protogenoi of PJATO world, Kane Chronicles world and the soon Magnus Chase World owns the PJATO characters. IT AIN'T LIKE I'M GONNA GET THE RIGHTS FOR THOSE BOOKS, THAT AIN'T HAPPENING IN THIS DECADE, CENTURY, MILLENNIUM, OR EVEN IN THIS 13.8 BILLION YEARS TO COME FORTH , THAT I'M SURE OF.**

**I'M QUITE A PESSIMIST**

**I own the OCs.**

**'Till next time**

**Guru signing off.**


End file.
